Breaking Through Appearances
by Niqsta
Summary: Two aspiring novelists meet online and become friends after realising their similar interests. Rinoa and Squall meet at school and don't get along. Will the cyber-bond break through their appearance or cause a bittersweet end to a blossoming friendship?AU
1. First Impressions

**This story was inspired by a friendship i had formed with another fanfic writer - n9neSTAR. A little history lesson: she wrote a story, i reviewed, we kept in contact and helped each other out and over the months just became really good friends.**

**But, would we be friends in real life? I mean, in the real world you judge a lot based on appearances. Religion, race, politics, gender etc. I know for a fact when i walk into video game stores they give me a weird look like 'You play video games?'.**

**So it got me thinking one night, why not base a story on Squall and Rinoa meeting online, without any appearances, just their similar interest in Beginning Reality. And then having them meet in real life and not realising that they are closer to each other than they thought.**

**I hope you like this story, especially you n9neSTAR - you better like it! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to SquareEnix. And i'm not making any money from this story.**

* * *

**Breaking Through Appearances**

Angel_Wings and Renzokuken – two aspiring novelists meet on FanFiction. After realising their shared interest in the Beginning Reality series both instantly become friends.

Rinoa and Squall – two high school students meet at school and can't stand each other. Both belong to different cliques and sail through school life refusing to get along.

Is their cyber bond strong enough to break through their prejudice and realise who they are? Or will breaking through appearances cause a bittersweet end to a blossoming friendship?

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Impressions**

**Rinoa's POV**

I scrolled down to the last section of _'The Lionheart Chronicles' _on my laptop. It was 2:20am and my eyes were sore from the strain of trying to read the laptop screen. My room light was turned off to deter my father from knowing I was up so late. I had planned to get an early night as it was the first day of school tomorrow. However, while in the process of turning my laptop off, I received a message informing me that my favourite story was just updated. I was about to start reading it, but then was called away by my father, who had chosen the perfect time to help him with putting some files away in chronological order. This of course had taken several hours - not to mention a lot of dust and sweat. Once I had a shower cleaning myself of the dust from the library shelves, I jumped into bed and began slowly reading the story, savouring the moment of every sentence.

Now however, I had reached the end, there were no seconds, or dessert, only the last sentence and then it was over. I smiled and took a deep breath focusing on each word that was written out.

"**I love you Aonir, always have, always will," Llauqs softly whispered to her as she looked up at him from the moonlit balcony and met his lips with hers.**

**The End**

_**A/N: Wow, didn't think I'd get that finished, can't believe this whole story took me nearly a year! I just want to thank all my readers, especially Angel_Wings who has read and reviewed every chapter, corrected my mistakes and gave me the support and encouragement throughout - this entire story is dedicated to you.**_

_**Well, I don't know what the future brings, but for now, I must take a step back. I've just moved to another state in Galbadia (moved houses) and so won't have time to reply to all reviews, but know this: I do appreciate each and every one.**_

_**- Renzokuken**_

"Aww, he's so sweet!" I silently whispered to myself, my smile never leaving my face as I clicked on the review button.

My thoughts went back to the first day I came across his story nearly a year ago and immediately fell in love with the storyline. I had followed it through the whole nine yards and along with the increasing affection for the story, I had formed a strong bond with the author.

I started writing my review:

_**OMG! I can't believe that's it! I can't believe I won't have anything to look forward to each week! Renzokuken you are an awesome writer! I can't wait for you to settle into your new home and then maybe we can read a sequel? XD Lol! **_

_**Excellent as usual!**_

_**- Angel_Wings.**_

I sighed looking at the time, it was now 2:35am, and my eyes were feeling like a thousand tonne weight was pulling them down. The MSN Messenger alert box popped up above the small digital clock displayed on my laptop. I grinned as I read the message:

_**Renzokuken has signed-in.**_

My grin became bigger as, in no less than a second, a bigger box popped up with a message I knew would most likely be the start of a long conversation.

**Renzokuken: **I take it you liked the story?

**Angel_Wings:** OMG YES! I can't believe it's over!

**Renzokuken: **Yeah, well it's a story, has a beginning, must have an end somewhere, right?

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah I guess…

**Renzokuken: **What are you doing up so late? Does your school start tomorrow?

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah it does. I read you're moving to Galbadia? Can I know where, don't worry I'm not going to stalk you =P

**Renzokuken: **lol stalk, yeah somewhere in Deling City to be closer to school

**Angel_Wings:** Cool, I live in Deling too, don't worry you'll love it!

**Renzokuken: **Deling is massive.

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah, it's because its so populated, they just built around the surrounding plains.

**Renzokuken: **I'm more used to small towns like Balamb and Winhill.

**Angel_Wings:** So how come you moved?

**Renzokuken: **I only lived in Balamb during summer. I was normally in Winhill during school but the commute was so long and tiring my Dad bought us a place in Deling so it'd be easier on me.

**Angel_Wings:** Lol you're the only person I know that lives in three different states.

**Renzokuken: **Hmm…

**Angel_Wings:** Well I'm tired and school is going to be a pain this year

**Renzokuken: **How come?

**Angel_Wings:** Oh, just some changes the school is going through

**Renzokuken: **Yeah I understand, I gotta start getting used to a new campus

**Angel_Wings:** I can't wait till school is over; I'm going to travel the world like Llauqs did XD

**Renzokuken: **Lol, Angel it's just a story

**Angel_Wings: **I don't care; to me it meant more than just a story

**Renzokuken: **…

**Angel_Wings:** Anyways Renz, I gotta go to bed, chat to you soon!

**Renzokuken: **Okay

**Angel_Wings: **BYEEEEEE! =)

**Renzokuken:** Bye

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I turned off my laptop and got into bed, covering my body with the bed sheets. It was now 3am and I had only four and a half hours of potential sleeping time before I had to get up for school. I cursed at my need to log-in and see if Angel_Wings had reviewed my story. She was a cool girl. I remembered when she first reviewed my story; the entire review was full of capital letters and exclamation marks expressing her love for the story and the need for my continuation. Over the months, I started getting closer to her, the funny thing being that we didn't even know anything about each other. Our conversations were mainly on our stories and interests in video games. Occasionally, we'd talk about school and family life, but it was very brief and we'd both skim over it not giving out too much information - you can never trust anyone over the internet.

But Angel_Wings was different, somehow. I kept refreshing my inbox page hoping she'd review but she had disappeared just as I had updated. I wanted the update to be a sort of present to her for the new academic year.

I was getting tired and was about to log off when in that instant I finally received her review. I had to log on and speak to her directly; she gave me so much support I had to thank her in person. I know it's just a story but there's just some deeper meaning in her efforts that I've never been able to think any less of her actions.

I closed my eyes, willing sleep to come quickly. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Our school, Galbadia Grammar School, was closing down due to some new government initiative to integrate students in a school for mixed abilities. Basically, it meant I was now being forced to attend a school with ignorant superficial teens. The merge of the two schools was now being moved to a bigger campus that could encompass both schools' students. The only thing I had to be glad about was that at least my friends were there to suffer this ordeal with me, but then again, the school now implemented school uniforms. I guess they were decent uniforms, dull blue cotton jackets and pants with white t-shirts for boys and the same jacket and skirt with a white collar shirt for girls complete with a black and yellow silk scarf.

I kept my eyes closed, both now on the verge of popping from the overtime I had made them do in order to get that chapter completed and posted. Finally, sleep came to me and I greedily embraced it.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Bye Dad." I kissed my Dad on his cheek and ran out the house running into Selphie's Jeep. It was a bright yellow Jeep with four wheel drive that she had gotten as a present for her final year at Deling High, now known as Deling City Comprehensive School (DCCS) since it was merged with Galbadia Grammar. I couldn't make a fuss as everybody else in our school was making about the merge since my father was the one who helped implement it. Whatever the new school was like, I was positive I could tackle anything thrown at me; after all I am a Caraway-Heartilly.

"Hey Selphie!" I cried as I took her into a hug once I had gotten into the passenger's side.

"Rinny!" she screamed a bit too loud for the morning. "This year is going to be so much fun! New school, new people, maybe you might even have your first boyfriend?" she cried again.

"Selphie! I don't need a boyfriend, I am completely content with the way my life is, I don't need a bag of emotions to rummage through and make me completely disorientated," I pouted and looked out to the wide road as she drove by my house and onto the main street.

My house isn't a house; it's a mansion, but I don't like telling people that because they think I'm a 'Daddy's little rich girl'. Well, I am rich because of my Dad and I guess 5"3.5 is little for some people, and well I am a girl… no wait! I do not fit that label - that's what I meant to say.

"Don't tell me, you're waiting for your Internet buddy to come and whisk you away," Selphie teased.

"Shut up!" I stuck my tongue out. "I knew I should never have told you about him."

"I'm totally kidding, I think it's cute you've found some interest with at least one boy. But remember, people on the internet aren't always who they say they are."

"I know, Mum," I mocked. "Seriously, I'm not stupid. This dude doesn't know anything about me other than I live in Deling City - which is huge, I doubt he could find me if he was a stalker - and that I like Beginning Reality."

Selphie didn't say anything further on the issue and I let it drop.

We neared the road that led on to the school and then shortly made our way into the car park. This school was so huge! Deling High was like 1/4th of this gigantic campus. We quickly got out both giggling in excitement and ran towards the school anticipating what's inside.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I was getting bored already, I wish I had made my own way to school rather than wait for the others. But they were my friends so it wasn't like I was able to ditch them.

I had to pick up Zell on the way to school and then had to drive back to pick up Quistis - who had just gotten her licence. She was feeling scared to drive by herself and so I painfully, and begrudgingly, let Zell drive my cherished black Lotus Evora, while I sat in the passenger seat of her red VW Beatle convertible, with it's hood down.

We had finally arrived at school, which I calculated is only a ten minute drive from my house, and got into the parking lot.

"Okay, park up," I instructed Quistis once she had chosen a lane she wanted to park into.

"Okay, which bay?" she asked very concentrated.

"You're not on a test, just park anywhere," I said a bit agitated.

"Erm. Squall, please just tell me where, I can't pick a bay," she looked at me pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "That one." I pointed to one that was nearer the building and seemed a bit more spacious than the other bays. It'd be easy for her if she were to make a mistake.

She drove up to it and past it, before putting her car in reverse. I turned around, as did she, to get a better look and could see Zell parking up my own car near a yellow Jeep.

She was getting closer to the bay, her front end now sticking out and causing the cars that had turned in to stop and wait while she parked. Suddenly, we see two boys wrestle onto the parking lot completely oblivious to Quistis's approaching car.

"Ah!" Quistis screamed and stalled her car. Had she not stalled she would have probably run one of them over.

"Bloody hell," I whispered under my breath at the two idiots; did they literally have no where else to fool around?

Cars started honking at her and Quistis desperately tried to start her car up again but failing miserably from the nervousness.

"Get out, let me park," I instructed and she made her way out as I hopped into the driver's seat and parked in an opposite bay.

I got out just in time to hear Quistis yelling at the idiots who she had nearly killed.

"Dude chill, it was an accident, ya know," a tall, broad shouldered and tanned skinned boy explained holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I just passed last week and you would have gotten me into an accident!" she screamed at the guy.

Now, Quistis was a very nervous and scared driver. But once out of the driver's seat she somehow draws some kind of power that she challenges anyone that opposes her regardless of their size.

"Listen blondie, I don't give a damn," another guy spoke back. He was a tall blond about 6"2 with broad shoulders and piercing green eyes. He also had a scar that ran along the bridge of his nose down his cheek identical to the one I had across mine.

"Almasy," I called out to him. He looked my way from the sudden call of his name. Once our eyes met he laughed and shook his head.

"No way, Leonhart what are you doing here? Thought daddy would've sent you to another grammar school in Esthar," he mocked, looking at me up and down.

"Well you thought wrong," I countered back.

Zell had appeared next to me now giving Almasy a look of disgust.

"Hey Chicken-wuss! I see you grew into those hot pants your wearing," he teased.

"Get lost Seifer," Zell replied ignoring Almasy's comments. Zell and Seifer Almasy never got along, Almasy would always bully Zell, who tried to fight back just as hard, but not always successful.

It was difficult to compare myself to Almasy, neither of us would admit the other was stronger, nor would we admit we were the same. My mind flashed back to the fight that took place between us, resulting in us both getting hurt. It was about a year ago, a fight gone too far, and thus resulted in the scars above our foreheads and Seifer's expulsion from the school. Of course, he blamed me for that and accused the school of favouritism because of who my father was. But there was more to the story.

I just stared at him, and he stared back. He was the first to cave; he kissed his teeth and looked away chucking his bag over his shoulder.

"You want to save yourself from another scar? Stay out of my way." And with that he walked away and disappeared into the building.

Quistis turned to me surprised. "Squall, was that him?" she asked, staring at me worriedly. I nodded to her in reply as we made our way into the school building.

Quistis was originally from Balamb, we used to attend the same elementary school when I was living in Balamb with my Dad. Our families were good friends, so by the time I moved to Winhill and started Galbadia Grammar we were still semi in contact. Six months ago her father had gotten a job in Deling City and so she too had moved and started to attend Galbadia Grammar School. She never met Seifer, but only heard the story behind the guy that gave me my scar.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

The auditorium was huge! All the students were running around meeting new people, meeting old people and finding out who was their new form tutor. I had just collected my timetable and my form tutor's information when a hand poked me from behind.

I turned and saw Seifer raise his eyes at me expectantly as if to ask me what I was up to.

"Hey, I got my timetable, what about you?" I asked. Seifer was a cool guy. He was misunderstood a lot of the time because of his bad behaviour and lack of initiative towards school work. But deep down he was an alright guy that just couldn't find a place in life. Like he was always searching for some unknown and unlikely accomplished dream.

"Yeah, there are some people I want you to meet, come on," he called and led me to a table with a girl and guy sitting around it.

"This is Fujin and Raijin, my posse from my old school. Guys this is Rinoa, my girlfriend," Seifer made brief introductions.

"GIRLFRIEND?" the silver haired girl questioned unbelievingly.

"He's joking," I corrected her. "I'm Rinoa, Seifer's new step-sister."

"Oh, so you're the one with the strict dad? Seifer's keeps getting in a lot of trouble, ya know." Raijin stuck his hand out and I shook it giggling.

"Well our parents only got married two months ago, so even for Seifer that's a record," I joked. We talked for a few minutes about how long the guys knew Seifer and if we all had any classes together.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, Seifer always talks about you both. I gotta go and find out where my friends have got to, I'll catch ya later," I called out and walked away after hearing their goodbyes.

I found Selphie with her boyfriend, Irvine Kinneas, comparing their timetables. I was getting hot in the stuffy room as more students had come in and the place was looking a bit frantic. I told my friends that I wanted to start heading to class so we made our way towards the exit.

Selphie was jumping from joy at the start of the day; she was so energetic I was curious to what she ate to have that much energy. I was looking at my timetable to see what I had first, and like everyone else, I had tutor period first thing Monday mornings. I looked up at Selphie's bouncing body and noticed her accidentally collide with another girl. The girl was taller than Selphie; she had straight blonde hair and cool blue eyes with pouting red lips. She was very pretty with her striking features and slim build. The girl had her timetable and books knocked out of her arms as they fell to the floor in a mess. It didn't help when a student ran past stomping on the papers leaving footprints behind.

"You klutz!" the girl screamed at Selphie catching the attention of a couple of other people.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I looked at what happened to Quistis and rolled my eyes, here we go. Quistis's day was getting worse. First, she nearly run over Almasy when parking, then she had to go through the ordeal of finding out her timetable had so many clashes and had to wait for a new one to be drafted and printed out, and now some cheerleader just knocked down all her books.

I bent down and started picking up her books when I noticed some one else doing the same. I couldn't see her face properly as I had my head down; all I could make out was her raven black hair.

"I said sorry," the brunette girl pleaded.

"Yeah Quistis, come on I'm sure it was a mistake," Zell tried to calm Quistis down.

"Well sorry doesn't make things better; I have dirt all over my books now," Quistis complained crossing her arms.

"A little dirt isn't going to harm you," the raven haired girl spoke up handing Quistis the books. She didn't look my way, she didn't even notice me, she just looked at Quistis with frowned eyes. "She said sorry," the girl was very beautiful; she had long sleek black hair and huge chocolate brown eyes in the shape of almonds. Her skin was fair and smooth with a tint of pink at her cheeks that complimented the pinkness of her full lips.

"Well dirt is obviously nothing to dirty Deling rats, but where I am from its not presentable to have books looking like this," Quistis remarked holding up her books for them to inspect.

"We're not rats, you stuck up moron!" the brunette harshly spat out pointing a finger in Quistis's face.

"What did you call me?" Quistis cried stepping forward as if she were about to smack the girl any minute.

"Stop!" the raven haired girl shouted at both of them and I was now aware we had quite a fair amount of attention on us.

"Tell your tramp of a friend to get her ugly sausage fingers out of my face," Quistis demanded from the raven haired girl.

"What's all this then? First day on the scene and you Grammies already starting trouble?" I watched as Seifer entered our circle walking up slowly and stopped next to the raven haired girl. He put an arm around her and bent his head down to Quistis's level looking at her expectantly. I realised the raven haired girl was probably his girlfriend.

"Whatever, you loser," Quistis retorted and flicked her hair back. "You're just sour because you got kicked out of our school."

"Heh." Seifer laughed. "Leonhart tell you that?"

"Alright! Get to classes now!" A man's voice came nearer as he reached our group. "I will have no trouble on the first day of school. Clear?" he asked mainly looking at Seifer.

"Sure." he replied insincerely. And walked off with his arm over the raven haired girl's shoulder.

I walked up to Quistis handing her the rest of her books and we made our way to our first class.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Seifer who is Leonhart?" I asked as we walked to our tutor class. Seifer and I were in the same tutor class, this year our tutor was Mr Nooj; a funny and kind teacher. Everyone loved Mr Nooj because of his easygoing personality and welcoming smile.

"He was the brunette behind the blonde girl," Seifer answered.

I couldn't remember seeing a brunette boy, I only noticed the blond boy with the tattoo across his face but that's only because he spoke out. I cursed myself for the daydreams I go into causing me to miss out on focal points. "I don't think I noticed him."

"Heh. Hard to not notice with that scar on his face," Seifer remarked.

"Oh! Is that the same boy you had that fight with?" I asked. Seifer had once told me how he got his scar, how some boy in his previous school had brought a knife into school and used it on him.

"Yeah, stay away from him, he's nothing but trouble," he warned as we made our way into the class room and sat down, waiting for the teacher to turn up. There were still only a couple of minutes left before the bell rang.

I looked around the class room as each table had tags with people's surname on it. It was obviously assigned by Mr Nooj to help integrate the students from each school. My table was on the middle column of the last row while Seifer's was right bang in the middle of the classroom. A large boy sat on my diagonal right, blocking me from Seifer's view, and him from mine. The teacher walked in just as the bell went off, along with the last remaining students.

I looked at one of the boys that entered the classroom. He was tall; 5"8 give or take, muscular yet lean with fair skin and soft shiny brunette hair that fell down to his cheeks. He had what looked like a chiselled nose, high cheek bones and soft medium pink lips. His eyes are what caught my attention most. They were piercing steel blue-grey and boy was he smoking hot. He looked right at me as he approached the seat next to mine and that's when I distinctly noticed what ran across his face. The scar that mirrored Seifer's. I hurriedly looked away so he didn't think I was some retard with a staring problem.

He sat next to me and I could feel my nerves rising and my heart pace quickening. I tried concentrating on what Mr Nooj was saying hoping to ignore Prince Charming next to me.

"Right, well I am Mr. Nooj and I'll be your tutor this year. I am a Drama and Literature teacher, I previously taught in Deling High, as some of you may know," he said smiling straight at me, "So what I would like each of you to do is work in pairs. If you look at your cards you will either have an A or a B, this means A people your partner is person B sitting on your left. And B people your partner is person A sitting on your right."

I looked at my card and instantly my heart skipped a beat. **A.** I guessed he was a **B**.

"Right, now what I want you to do is interview each other asking some questions about each other's personality and maybe what subjects you're studying. Then, you will get up and introduce your partner to the class. Simple? Let's do it then," he said cheerfully.

I took a deep breath and turned to my left looking at the boy next to me.

"Hey, I'm Rinoa." I offered a smile at him. He just looked at me with the corner of his eye and faced the front again. "Okay," I said, laughing lightly to myself and turned back to the front. He was so rude.

I took out my notepad and pencil case to write down his information so I wouldn't forget it. I felt a bit silly because my notepad had Beginning Reality's logo scribbled all over it along with it's words and a picture of Angelo, my dog, in the slot for where the photo's go in with his name written in cute calligraphy. I took out my sky blue pencil and sky blue rubber from the pencil case they came with. It was a set I saw in the store and thought 'Hey why not? Blue is my favourite colour'. I only realised some people might find it a bit childish since I looked like I was getting ready for middle school.

"Okay, well, what subjects are you studying?" I asked the boy next to me.

He didn't answer, he just looked past me and I was pretty certain he was staring at Seifer. I encouraged myself to not give in and look at the direction he was facing.

"Well, what part of Deling City do you live in?" I tried again.

He still didn't answer. He looked down and put his right hand into his pocket and I could feel him rummage around before bringing his hand back up and placing it empty handed on the table. That is when I heard it, the distinctive sound of music that was turned up. The cheek! He had ear plugs behind that mane of hair that fell across his ears. He was so rude; I mean its one thing not wanting to share information, but another to completely ignore me. I was starting to think maybe these 'Grammies' were stuck up.

"Whatever, retard," I accidentally slipped out and turned to face the front again.

He looked directly at me now and pulled out one of his ear plugs. "What did you call me?" I guess the music wasn't that loud after all.

"Oh, are you deaf as well retarded?" I asked. To be honest, I didn't know where this came from, but this guy had some nerve. I mean, he didn't even know me yet he completely disregarded me, talk about lack of manners.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Listen, you don't know me, so don't give me that kind of attitude," he spoke lowly.

"Well you don't know me either, but that didn't stop you," I countered back.

He looked at me up and down. I moved my torso back a bit from his scrutiny. He was making me feel really uncomfortable.

"I didn't give you any attitude," he said and turned back to his normal sitting position.

I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. Was this guy for real? "So what was that before? I asked you questions and you completely ignored me."

"What's your point?" he asked bored.

"Er, my point is you were being rude," I shook my head waiting for a response.

"Whatever," he dismissed me again putting his ear plug back in.

I didn't know what to do; he was being such a moron. Why is it that the more good looking a guy is the more attitude he has? I just pulled a face at him and turned back to my normal position hoping we wouldn't be called out to introduce each other.

* * *

I was wrong. We were the first to be picked out. I was worried Mr Nooj would think badly of me, but I couldn't make stuff up right? I thought it would be best to go to him after class and let him know that the boy refused to answer my questions. The class just looked at us waiting for one of us to go first. I sighed and opened my mouth to let the teacher know we hadn't exchanged answers.

"This is Rinoa," the boy next to me spoke. I turned to look at him in surprise as I saw him point a thumb over at me. "She went to Deling High. In her spare time she likes playing video games, namely Beginning Reality. She also likes to take her dog, Angelo, for walks and her favourite colour is light blue," he said while counting each point on his fingers.

He looked down at the table with the same bored expression he had before.

"Okay, well done. Now Rinoa, your turn, introduce your partner for us." Mr Nooj smiled at me expecting a well detailed introduction, but I had nothing. This guy didn't even tell me his name.

"Ahh," I stuttered. I didn't even know what to say, I was so shocked at how much he knew about me. I gulped, everyone was staring at me.

"Rinoa?" Mr Nooj asked grabbing my attention.

"Tell them my name, Rinoa," the boy looked at me speaking like he was some old friend.

"Erm," I still didn't know what to say, I couldn't even think, everyone just kept staring at me making me more nervous. "Leonhart," I blurted out remembering his surname.

"My first name, Rinoa. Don't you even remember my name?" he asked looking hurt. I just looked at him in disbelief. He was some character, the whole time he refused to answer my questions and now he was acting as if he was some lifetime friend.

"Okay, Rinoa, please pay attention to your partner's answers. Could you introduce yourself?" Mr Nooj asked.

"I'm Squall. I went to Galbadia Grammar, and I want to go into Literature in the future," he said very briefly.

"Good, thank you, okay next please," the teacher moved on to another couple.

I just sat in my seat feeling embarrassed and cursing Leonhart next to me. I couldn't believe he pulled a stunt like that.

I was playing with my eraser when I looked at its colour. I looked at my notepad with its easily visible Beginning Reality logo and the picture of Angelo. I opened my mouth so wide I swear a train would have fit into it. I spun around to face Leonhart and caught his smirk. He realised I had put the puzzle pieces together. I couldn't believe it; he had improvised with the contents on my table.

I had no comeback; I didn't know what to do. So I just stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to face the teacher.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I was sitting in the large cafeteria with Quistis and Zell eating my tuna and pasta salad. They were talking about their first lessons and how Quistis finally got her correct timetable.

My thoughts went back to my tutor class; the look on that girl's face was priceless when she figured out my game. I couldn't believe she didn't catch on while I was saying all that crap. It was all too obvious sitting there on her table.

To be honest, I only refused to answer her questions because of the looks Seifer was throwing at me. Yeah right like I wanted to socialise with his girlfriend, I really didn't want to give him a reason to start something here. This was my last year and I needed to concentrate if I wanted to get into ECU.

* * *

I got home feeling very tired, Zell had driven Quistis's car home with her and I had driven straight home since I didn't live far.

I took a shower first thing when I got home. No one was home and so I had the place pretty much to myself. Once I had my shower I went down to the kitchen and heated up a microwaveable pizza. I ate it quickly while flicking through the channels not finding anything interesting to watch on T.V.

It had gone past 6pm when I went up to my room and logged on to my laptop. I checked to see if anyone was online and noticed Angel_Wings signed on.

**Renzokuken: **Hey

**Angel_Wings:** Hi, how was your day?

**Renzokuken: **Ok, yours?

**Angel_Wings:** CRAP!

**Renzokuken: **Why what happened?

**Angel_Wings:** Some jerk at school, just gave me a hard time is all.

**Renzokuken: **Idiot. Just ignore it, some people have no life and get satisfaction out of making other people's lives hell.

**Angel_Wings:** I know, it's just, it was my first day of school and he ruined it.

**Renzokuken: **Well don't take crap, next time he tries anything hit back just as hard.

**Angel_Wings:** Lol you mean with a baseball bat?

**Renzokuken: **Lol no. I mean play him at his own game, so what did he do exactly?

**Angel_Wings:** Ahh, it's so long. Basically long story short he made me look like a retard.

**Renzokuken: **Hmm, well maybe next time if he tries something like that throw him off guard. Find your enemy's weakness and use it to your own benefit.

**Angel_Wings: **Ok. =D. You always make me feel better Renz. I wish I had you as a real friend.

**Renzokuken: **I'm glad. And I am your friend.

**Angel_Wings:** No I mean like, in real life. I like my friends but I dunno, I feel better coming to you with my problems.

**Renzokuken: **I understand. Well, even though I'm not there with you, you can come to me. Though, you should always learn to fight your own battles. You can't always depend on others - don't learn the hard way.

**Angel_Wings:** Ok. But you know its ok to depend on people sometimes right? That's what friends are for.

**Renzokuken: **I know. But I prefer not to burden others with my problems.

**Angel_Wings:** I see. Well, in case you do ever feel like burdening someone, I don't mind being that person.

**Renzokuken: **oh…

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah well, that's if you want to tell me your problems.

**Renzokuken: **I do. It just feels weird because I'm close to you but I don't even know you.

**Angel_Wings:** You do know me, I'm your Angel.

**Renzokuken: **Lol. I guess that's why I like talking to you, because I'm not scared you'll judge me.

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah, I feel the same way. =)

**Renzokuken: **To be honest, I care too much about what people think of me. I hate that side of me. So I prefer not to talk about my problems. That's a secret between you and me, got it?

**Angel_Wings: **Got it =D.

I smiled at the computer screen, I knew she couldn't see me, but I knew she'd feel my smile. There was something about Angel_Wings that made me feel free. Like I wasn't the introvert unfriendly guy everyone at school thought I was. I guess that's why it was easy to talk to her, because in this world, the cyber world, she was breaking through appearances.

* * *

**A/N, 11th May 2011: **Hello to anyone reading this. This was one of the first stories I wrote, and at the time wasn't aware of certain grammer rules pertaining to dialogue. For this reason, during any spare time I have, I will be fixing each chapter and uploading it. (Darn m OCD). Please bear with me, and if you managed to stumble on a chapter that hasn't been revamped, have patience and know I will get to it... some day :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Fairytales Begin

**Wow I cant believe I've gotten so many reviews for only the first chapter! You guys are awesome, thank you so much. Both myself and n9neSTAR were happy reading the reviews.**

**So thanks to** _6jrz422, n9neSTAR, crepusculo4ever, Yuukusi Fuuku, MonMonCandie, Trev James, sulou, whatever, Cloud Zen, ChronoCrescentFlames, Nilmade Laillindeiel, and SquallandRikkuForever. _**It really means a lot that you guys like this from the first chapter and want me to continue.**

**I forgot to mention a few things before: 1) This is just a story, I dont support meeting strangers on the internet regardless of how long you've known them, so I hope no one reads this and then starts a relationship like this similar to their own. You cant trust people over the net. 2) The school uniforms they wear is the Cadet uniform worn by SeeD during the Dollet Mission, hope that was easily described.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Fairytales Begin**

**Rinoa's POV**

We hadn't even been at school for a week and already our group had made enemies.

Since Selphie bumped into that girl in the auditorium, and Leonhart upstaging me during tutorial, it some how made this apparent hate between our groups. I have to admit, they don't exactly like Seifer, and seeing him hanging with us had some part in this. I know it's quite shallow, but I really don't like them. They act like such snobs because they went to a Grammar school. If they knew who my father was I doubt Miss-Preppy-Blonde-Bubble-Head would act the same way around me.

I bumped into her when I was walking into the library yesterday, as she and her friends were coming out. She just looked at me and brushed down her arm where I had bumped her and said all conceitedly, "Maybe if you pay attention instead of having your head in the clouds, you won't be so clumsy. It seems Deling High is full of klutz."

I didn't know what to say, it was even harder for me to think of a come back with Leonhart and the blond boy sniggering behind her. I swear if Seifer was with me, they wouldn't have laughed.

I sat waiting for Selphie and Irvine in the cafeteria; it was pretty packed in here. The entire hall was filled with rows of tables, students all accommodating them. I took the last remaining free table letting other students know the free seats were saved. It was a six seating table enough for me and my friends and Seifer, if he wanted to join us. We normally ate lunch together, occasionally Seifer choosing to go into town with his 'posse'.Seifer was such a joker, but he was pretty cool when he wanted to be. I'm an only child and my Mum died when I was 5, so it was pretty lonely growing up as the General's daughter. After Seifer's Mum married my Dad, it was finally comforting to have someone to have a sibling relationship with. And Seifer was pretty good in sticky situations.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I looked around the cafeteria looking for a vacant table. You'd think that they'd make more room in the cafeteria to accommodate the two schools they merged together. I looked around and finally noticed a free table with only one person sitting on it - Heartilly. I smiled to myself.

"Guys, over there." I nodded to her direction.

"Oh, but that girl is there," Zell pointed out.

"So, she's by herself, she should make room for people that need it," Quistis said siding with me and walking towards Heartilly's table.

"Yeah but guys, what if she's saving the table for her friends?" Zell asked catching up to us.

"Well, I guess she'll just have to find somewhere else because there are no free spaces," Quistis argued.

"Guys, if Seifer shows up I don't want any trouble."

"What trouble? If she argues, we'll just say we got there first," I said, not in the slight bit deterred by the mention of Seifer.

Quistis went straight in for the kill, completely surprising Heartilly by sitting down and noisily placing her tray on the table. Zell sat next to Quistis looking down not making eye contact; I gathered he didn't want a confrontation. I sat down right next to Heartilly and pulled my chair in picking up my fries and started eating them.

"Er, I'm actually saving these seats," Heartilly spoke softly from my left.

"Sorry?" Quistis asked, pulling a face as if she only just noticed Heartilly sitting there.

"I'm saving this table for my friends; they're in the lunch queue," she tried again.

"Well, we were here first," Quistis argued.

"No, I was," Heartilly replied back looking at all of us.

"We out number you, so we were here first," I said looking straight at her. Seeing her gulp, I smiled inside knowing she was getting worked up. She was so easy to wind up.

"That's not fair, you can't just do that," she complained looking at Zell, who was just eating his hot dog not sure who he should be siding with.

"Well, this isn't your old school. Rules work differently where we're from," Quistis spoke softly and bit into her salad waiting for Heartilly's reply.

"And this isn't your old school, so you can't just take whatever's not yours," she argued back. She looked a bit red, she was obviously threatened by being outnumbered, but she was putting up a fight.

"This table's not yours," I argued. "It belongs to the school."

"That's not what I meant. I got here first and you know it."

"So what if I know it? What are you going to do?" I questioned her looking directly into her eyes. I moved my face closer to her's and she automatically moved back. She didn't look freighted but she did look defeated.

"Argh," she groaned and shot up, grabbing her bag and stalked off.

Quistis let out a laugh and I continued eating my lunch. Zell and Quistis talked about the plans for the weekend while I listened. I wasn't in the mood to hang, I actually wanted to spend the weekend writing a new story I had thought about. Of course, I'd have to come up with an excuse to let them know I wasn't available.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Hey, Rinny, why didn't you save us a seat?" Selphie asked juggling her tray in her hands along with her school bag. "This place is so packed."

"I did, those Grammies took it," I complained, pointing over to my now occupied table.

"What?" Selphie cried. "They can't do that."

"They just did, but don't worry, I got a plan to get it back," I said smiling and pulled Selphie and Irvine closer as I whispered my plan.

We walked back to the table, and in the same manner as they sat down, we dumped our trays and sat on the three available seats. They automatically looked up at our sudden intrusion. It was quite funny actually; Miss Preppy and her blond friend were on one side with a free seat next to them. Leonhart sat on the other side on the middle leaving two seats free next to him on either side. I sat on his right while Selphie sat on his left and Irvine next to the blond boy.

We started talking really loudly and passing each other lunch around.

"Irvy, pass me the ketchup," Selphie demanded from Irvine who was too busy staring at the blond boy adoringly.

"You know, you have really pretty eyes," Irvine told the blond who couldn't look more embarrassed.

"Er, thanks dude," he managed to reply back.

"Hey Selphie, can I have some fries?" I asked moving my hand over to her tray pushing myself onto Leonhart, almost brushing my forehead past his lips. He instantly tried to move back but was stuck by the guy behind us. Selphie moved in closer to 'borrow my ketchup' and put a hand on Leonhart's thigh. He moved back again but kept bumping into the seat behind him realising he was stuck between us.

"Oh no, they didn't give me any salad on my burger, could I borrow yours?" Selphie asked and grabbed a handful of Miss Preppy's garden salad, who gave her a look of disgust.

"You know a nice blue stud would really complement your eyes," Irvine flirted with the blond boy stroking his cheek, "and that tattoo is soooo sexy," he whispered into his ear.

The blond couldn't look any more uncomfortable. "Sorry dude, I don't swing that way," he replied.

"We'll see." Irvine winked moving his hand towards the blond's cup of water.

I started coughing on purpose and directed it at Leonhart's direction who just moved his head away but ended up bumping into Selphie. "Oh, I need a drink," I complained and picked up Leonhart's open coke can.

"Can I have some juice?" Selphie asked Miss Preppy moving her hand towards the open juice bottle, it was the signal.

The three of us dropped the drinks causing them to spill on the table and onto the laps of our honourable guests. Miss Preppy was the first to screech.

"You idiot!" she screamed at Selphie while the blond boy just jumped up, not bothered by the water on his pants, just looking for an excuse to get away from Irvine.

Leonhart just stood up and looked at the stain on his pants, I couldn't help but laugh. It really looked like he had wet himself.

He grabbed my arm forcing me up, "You-" He cut himself off looking deep into my eyes.

"What?" I asked waiting for his response. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me hard searching my eyes, and I searched his. I wouldn't let him see any trace of how fast my heart was beating now. I only replayed Renzokuken's words in my ears forcing it to calm me. _Find your enemy's weakness and use it against them._ Ok well it wasn't a weakness, but it had worked.

"Leonhart." I turned around to see Seifer with a glare all over his face. "Take your dirty, rotten hands off my sister," he demanded.

I looked at Leonhart, who looked at me, and I noticed a flicker of surprise. I didn't know whether that was because of Seifer's presence or because he didn't know Seifer was my brother.

"You need to teach your sister some manners," Leonhart said harshly to Seifer but was looking at me as he let go of my arm.

He moved past Selphie taking his bag with him and walked up to Seifer. They both just looked at each other, seriousness and hatred all over their faces.

"You touch her again, and I'll be teaching you some manners," Seifer spoke quietly while looking down at Leonhart.

"Heh. Your threats are nothing to me Almasy, these prove it," he replied pointing to the scars between both their eyebrows.

Quistis and Zell followed Leonhart as he made his way out of the cafeteria.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" Seifer asked me harshly.

"I did, he was the one who stole my table," I argued. I knew Seifer would lecture me before he let me off.

"That boy is trouble Rinoa; don't get in his way, because I won't always be here to defend you."

I just rolled my eyes at him and folded my arms. Big deal, I won this time round, I'd like to see what this boy has up his sleeves.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

The little witch! She had stained my pants, even though I had used the toilet hand dryer to dry them the stain was still there, I'd have to put it in the wash when I get home. She was so annoying, pulling that stunt; I wish I could have done something. If she was a guy I would've knocked some of her teeth out.

I walked into my Drama class as the teacher was writing something on the board. Heartilly was in the same class as me and sat right in next to me. She smiled at me when I walked in and started giggling when she noticed the stain on my pants. I just ignored her and sat on my assigned seat next to her.

"Okay class, I have written the word Fairytale on the board, what can you tell me about it?" Mr Nooj addressed the entire class. One blond boy put his hand up. "Yes?"

"Children's stories."

Then another girl. "Happily Ever After."

Heartilly spoke up "Fantasy."

"Morals," Baralai at the far corner called out.

"Good! Just the word I was looking for. Now you were all right, the words you said are associated with fairytales but each fairytale has a moral. Kind of like Aesop's fables," the teacher explained. "Now these morals can be: 'Be patient and you shall go to the Ball', 'Don't be so naïve and you won't die from eating bad fruit', 'Listen to your parents and you won't fall asleep for 100 years' and hey, maybe even 'give a poor woman a home and she won't turn you into a beast'."

I yawned from how boring I found the teacher. I wished I was back at Galbadia Grammar, at least the teacher made us work on proper plays.

"What we're going to do is write our own fairytale with a moral, and then we are going to act it out," the teacher said enthusiastically which got some of the students interested. "I want to see your writing skills; this is your chance to show me how well you can write a story. I will pick one winner and we will use that story for our production."

A lot of the students seemed really engaged now, determined that their scripts were going to win. I was a bit happy at the challenge; I sort of had two ideas for a fan-fiction, so I guessed I could write one for school instead. Either that, or I could always take ideas from the last story I wrote.

The teacher wrote down two fairytales, 'Snow White' and 'Sleeping Beauty'. We had to use either as a foundation and work our moral into it. Both were the same to me, so I started writing my story. I hadn't noticed but the entire class was pretty much silent the whole time. Everyone seemed really concentrated. It only gave me zeal to make my story all the more better. I realised I needed it to incorporate as many genres as it could, that way it was sure to win over audiences. I mean why not have action/romance/comedy all in one?

"Okay," Mr Nooj spoke up. "I think that was pretty good, I want you to hand me your books and the one I pick will get to edit it and then we can see where it goes from there."

I handed in my book and noticed the grin on Heartilly's face as she handed hers in. I wondered which fairytale she picked. I looked at the side of her face closely as she was talking to another girl in front of us. She didn't look anything like Almasy, in fact I don't ever remember Almasy having a sister. As far as I knew, Almasy was adopted. But why would he lie about something like that? I shook my head from the confusion, it didn't matter anyways, and it wasn't my business.

"Okay, I know I should have said this before, but I didn't because I knew some of you wouldn't give this exercise their best. The story that wins, not only will the writer produce a script, but they will actually be playing the lead." The teacher smiled at the class guiltily. "Sorry."

The class had a mixture of opinions on this, some of them groaned while others were more than happy. I on the other hand mentally smacked myself. I didn't want to act in front of an auditorium full of people. If I had known I wouldn't have put any effort into it.

"No, I don't want to take part," I quickly told the teacher.

"Why not, Squall?" Mr Nooj argued.

"No Sir, I'd rather not," I argued back. But he looked at me waiting for an excuse. "I'm not good in public and I have trouble memorising lines."

Heartilly turned around to face me and smiled at me evilly. "Sir?" She raised her hand, "Judging by what Leon-er, Squall said in tutorial earlier this week, I think partaking in this play would be an excellent idea, seeing as he wants to go into Literature in the future."

What the hell? What was this chick doing? I wanted to slap the back of her head, why was she getting involved?

"You raise and excellent point Rinoa, see Squall, you have some support," he smiled at me.

"No Sir, I don't want to take part," I refused to agree. I glared at Heartilly.

"Well I'm sorry Squall, but you have to, it's not up for discussion," he said and turned to the board.

Heartilly looked up at me and smirked harder, I swear if I had a baseball bat I would have cleaned that smirk right off.

* * *

Once I got home I went through my routine activities; showered, made myself a snack, browsed through the channels and then headed upstairs to start on my homework. I checked to see if Angel_Wings was online but she wasn't. I did however get a message from her which I decided to quickly read before I started my work knowing it'd be nagging me if I didn't.

**RENZ! I totally took your advice and showed up that jerk! You should have seen his face when I upstaged him. You rock!Anyways, I'm on my way out now, my family have started this new 'family evening out' on Thursdays because we hardly see each I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later.**

**Angel_Wings**

**xxx**

**P.S. I'm updating my story soon so check it out. OK gotta go my bro is literally dragging me off the laptop now….**

I laughed to myself; she was really cute at times. It was nice that she had that family time with her family. My family were always busy, my Dad was working in Esthar most of the time and my sister was studying away at ECU. I had the house pretty much to myself because of that.

**Hey Angel,**

**I'm glad you had a good day, and serve that ass right for being a jerk to you. **

**To be honest I didn't really have a good day. But that's my problem, it's nothing to worry about.**

**Have a nice dinner.**

**Renzokuken.**

I started getting on with homework until I got hungry and ordered a pizza. I wasn't really in the mood to eat but did so anyways. Finally at 11pm I felt tired and so decided to get to bed.

My thoughts only consisted of two things, Angel_Wings and Heartilly. I wished I knew Angel_Wings a bit more, I wished she attend my school instead of that brat. I don't know, but why is it the nicest people you meet are on the internet and the idiots are the ones you have to see every day?

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

The next day at school I tried to stay out of the Grammies way as much as possible. I knew Seifer wouldn't like hearing that I kept running into them and to be honest, I didn't want to get Seifer into any trouble. He was already threatened by my Dad that if he got into trouble in this school he'd be sent to the army. I didn't want to lose a brother I only just got.

I walked into the Library during our History class; we were asked to carry out some research for an assignment that was coming up. Leonhart was also in my class along with Miss Preppy. He made his way to the Library as well leaving Miss Preppy behind to work on her books. I seriously don't know why people prefer to search to through books when it's so much easier to use a search engine.

I watched as Leonhart went to one of the terminals bending down and signing himself in. I remembered when I first noticed him and how gorgeous I thought he was. Well he is, but his attitude really puts a downer on that. Maybe if he was well mannered and not so arrogant then we could've gotten along. It was his fault really, it's not like I didn't want to get along. He caught me staring and rolled his eyes. I felt embarrassed that he caught me and so I looked away signing in to my own terminal and waiting for it to load.

I searched for about twenty minutes before I got bored and decided to log into MSN Messenger and see if Renzokuken was online. I smiled as soon as I saw him on my Online list. I clicked on his name twice resulting in the window to open up so I could start my conversation.

**Angel_Wings:** Hiya!

**Renzokuken: **Hey, what you doing?

**Angel_Wings:** Nothing much, just at school.

**Renzokuken: **Yeah me too, just doing some research.

**Angel_Wings:** Me too! God it's so boring!

**Renzokuken: **Tell me about it. How you been?

**Angel_Wings:** Good, you? How did your problem go?

**Renzokuken: **I'm good. Yeah it's nothing, just minor.

**Angel_Wings:** You can tell me about it if you want.

**Renzokuken: **Nah, it was so petty it's not a real problem.

**Angel_Wings: **Ok.

**Renzokuken: **You going to update soon?

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah if I ever get a chance away from school work. I miss the summer holidays; I had so much time on my stories.

**Renzokuken: **Lol, summer will come round again.

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah. So are we going to see anything new from you?

**Renzokuken: **Well between me and you, yeah, I have an idea in mind.

**Angel_Wings:** COOL! I can't wait its going to be awesome.

**Renzokuken: **Lol, how do you know? You don't even know what it's about.

**Angel_Wings:** Well you're awesome so obviously it will be awesome.

**Renzokuken: **Lol, thanks Angel, you put a smile on my face.

**Angel_Wings:** =D My pleasure.

**Renzokuken: **So, how was dinner last night?

**Angel_Wings:** It was alright, my brother just got lectured by my Dad about concentrating in school or he's going to be shipped to the army.

**Renzokuken: **Bummer.

**Angel_Wings:** Yep. What did you do last night? Is your sister back from Uni?

**Renzokuken: **Not much just stayed home. Nah she's still at dorms.

**Angel_Wings:** Ok. Renz, can I ask you something?

**Renzokuken: **Sure.

**Angel_Wings:** What's your Mum like?

**Renzokuken: **Why?

**Angel_Wings:** I'm just asking, sorry if it's personal. I just miss my Mum sometimes and I wanted to know what yours was like.

**Renzokuken: **Oh, erm, my Mum passed away when I was young.

**Angel_Wings: **Really? I'm sorry to hear that. Erm, mine too actually.

**Renzokuken: **Hmm, I guess that's something else we have in common.

**Angel_Wings: **Yeah. Sorry I asked, I just wanted to know a bit more about you.

**Renzokuken: **No, it's ok. What else did you want to know?

**Angel_Wings:** I dunno, stuff. Like apart from Beginning Reality what else do you like?

**Renzokuken: **Hmm… not much. I find TV boring; I guess I don't mind watching Naruto, err

**Angel_Wings: **Lol Naruto

**Renzokuken: **I like hanging with my friends, but not all the time. Sometimes I like being by myself

**Angel_Wings:** Ok.

**Renzokuken: **What about you? What do you do other than review my stories?

**Angel_Wings:** HEY! I do more than review! :(

**Renzokuken: **Lol I'm joking.

**Angel_Wings:** Ok, I forgive you. Erm, well I like hanging with my friends too, I like spending time with my brother. Erm I LOVE reading your stories…

**Renzokuken: **lol

**Angel_Wings:** … and er, oh I have a really cute dog that I spoil rotten because he is so adorable!

**Renzokuken: **Ok. Your life seems happy.

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah, isn't yours?

**Renzokuken: **I guess so.

**Angel_Wings:** So what's wrong?

**Renzokuken: **Nothing, I'm just being silly.

**Angel_Wings:** Renz seriously, I know we don't know each other but I really want to be there if you want to talk. There is a reason why I come to you with my problems, because I find solace in you. I… want you to feel the same and be able to come to me.

**Renzokuken: **I know, I do.

**Angel_Wings: **Well, then don't keep things bottled up. I am your friend, remember that.

**Renzokuken: **Lol, ok.

**Angel_Wings:** Anyways, I gotta get on with my work.

**Renzokuken: **ok, bye

**Angel_Wings: **BYE!

I looked over at the clock on the wall it was nearly time for lunch, I looked down and saw Leonhart with his arms behind his head leaning back with a smile upon his face. He had probably finished his research and basked in his accomplishment. I had to admit, that smile did make him look even more handsome then when he is completely normal. He caught me looking at him again and I cursed myself for letting it happening twice. He's really going to think I'm some kind of weirdo that's infatuated with him. He stopped smiling and went back to whatever he was doing.

I sighed and gathered my things before heading back to class.

* * *

I walked into the auditorium for Drama; we had a notice put up on the door to our class by Mr Nooj to meet in the auditorium. I grabbed a stool from the back and sat around the circle that had already formed. I wondered if he was going to announce the winner of the script competition. I knew it was a minor thing but I really wanted to win, I took some ideas from Renzokuken's story _'The Lionhart Chronicles' _as I knew for sure it would impress Mr Nooj.

I looked around the circle that we had formed and noticed Leonhart sitting opposite me. He was talking to a white haired boy with a blue bandana tied to his forehead and tanned skin. I remembered he was the one that shouted out 'morals' the day before. He was Baralai something, probably another Grammie. I decided to ignore them and turned my attention to Mr Nooj just as he was about to speak.

"Okay, first of all I just want to say, well done to all of you who tried. I got a lot of well written stories," he started, smiles were all given round as the students perked up. "However, two amazed me the most, both were very well written and I really couldn't pick which one. I guess what made it easier on me was that both students picked the same story, both had the same ideas and I can have them both play the lead."

I was confused as were the rest of the class, we all looked at each other wondering who these two people were. I knew it definitely couldn't have been me since as far as I was aware, I sort of copied ideas from Renzokuken.

"So, Squall," Mr Nooj looked at Leonhart who couldn't have looked more bored. "Well done."

"Sir, I said before I'd prefer not to take part," he replied, clearly irritated. I pulled a face; it was just like the pouty jerk. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, I was hoping to be the one who'd win and have my script used in the play. It would've been something for me to tell Renzokuken about. Now this idiot just had to go and steal it from me.

"Squall, you have to take part, everyone, meet our new Prince," the teacher announced and a couple of people clapped and congratulated him. His friend Baralai patted his back smirking and whispering something into his ear.

I rolled my eyes and refused to clap, I know it was really petty of me, but I didn't want to congratulate him, not after the way he treated me.

"And, as for our Princess: Miss Rinoa Heartilly," Mr Nooj announced once the clapping had died down.

"What?" Leonhart and I both cried in unison. I felt the girls next to me pat me on the back and say 'well done' but I didn't care. I couldn't understand how this happened.

"Sir, you can't be serious? I don't want to be his princess," I complained.

"Yeah, she'd suit being the street tramp," Leonhart insulted me.

"What did you say?" I asked incredulously. I just wanted to walk up to him and smack him across his mean, arrogant face.

"You deaf as well as retarded?" he did a mock imitation of me, staring me up and down. Argh! I hate it when he does that!

"Excuse me," Mr Nooj called out. "This isn't the kind of behaviour I will tolerate in my class. Now either you both get along and work on this together, or I will have to ask you to see the Principal."

I just looked down. Great, the first time I got told off by a teacher I actually like. _This sucks! _I couldn't believe this was happening. Now I'd have to work with the jerk.

"Okay, so the play will be held in 8 weeks, of which I'm giving you both 3 weeks to get the script ready, I'm hoping you will both work maturely and effectively."

_Great_, I thought. Now I'd have to spend 3 weeks with the jerk merging our scripts, and then another 5 weeks acting them out, life just couldn't get any worse!


	3. Balamb Fish

**Edit 13th Oct 2011:** I can't believe how lazy I was to even write an author note properly. I'm cringing as I reading through these. 'i' for I. Tsk Tsk, Niqsta... someone was severely slacking.

**Author's Notes:** All right, I have some explaining to do. ^^

I made Seifer Rinoa's brother because this is quite important in the story, which will be explained in chapter 6, 7 and in chapter 10. I can't have Seifer play a friend and have that much authority over Rinoa, which is demonstrated by Squall's lack of authority over Quistis.  
And as much as people like to theorise, I don't think Rinoa was all that romantically involved with Seifer in the game - she said it herself "I don't know, I wonder how he felt?" (this is in reference to Quistis asking if she was his girlfriend). From the way I see it, she liked Seifer, nothing more. But she loved Squall, pick the right instruments in FH and she'll say it herself "we love you Squall..." (Yeah I know it says we, but she's just shy in case he doesn't say it back... XP)

So basically, in my stories, you will always find Squinoa. I don't like experimenting with different pairings, I feel FFVIII was a closed book when it comes to love. All the pairings are pretty blatant, unlike FFVII.

And lastly, in this chapter, the photograph Squall looks at is when Rinoa is looking out as Garden starts to fly.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Balamb Fish**_

**Squall's POV**

It was 6:30AM and I was leaning against my Lotus Evora, waiting for Zell to return from the docks. We had decided to meet early to buy some fish - not just any fish, but stinking Balamb fish. The stuff is disgustingly smelly, it's so foul on the nose it can stink up a household and its surrounding for a 20 miles radius. Okay, maybe that's exaggerating, but boy is it smelly.

I looked up and saw Zell return with a blue and white striped plastic bag, presumably with the fish inside.

"That it?" I asked as he approached with a grin on his face.

"Yup!" He grinned and we got into my car and drove to his house.

The fish is called Balamb fish for a reason, it's only found in the sea salt beach in Balamb. Back when Zell and I lived in Balamb it was something we hated to eat. Zell's mum would coax us into it because of the 'natural oils' in it that were good for the body. But I hated the stuff and still hate it. I only need it for one sweet reason.

Once we got to his house Zell begged his mum to cook it for us, telling her I grew to actually liking the stuff and wanted it for lunch. Of course she made it, though with pride and positive comments that her efforts were finally paying off. She was all right Zell's mum, always hospitable. As soon as it hit the hot pan its stench started seeping out. I coughed into my sleeve; it was disgusting.

We got Zell's mum to put it into a tightly sealed container, citing it for my lunch.

I smirked as we got into my car, putting my shades on and heading to school, today would be sweet. Sweet revenge.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

That stupid jerk had me spend all weekend writing my part of the script, he was so lazy he couldn't even bother to do it together. He kept saying he would do all the major scenes so I had the trouble of getting all the tid bits done in between. It was so unfair. He even had Mr Nooj take his side saying he had better directions for the fight sequence.

I really don't like him; he's so annoying. I remember when Renzokuken came on-line, I was looking forward to telling him that my script was to be used for the school production, but didn't tell him because it doesn't really sound all that great when I have this next jerk co-writing it!

I sighed as I couldn't believe this new school was going to be hell, all because of one idiot who was too arrogant to see past his big head. Man life sucks.

I was waiting for my tutorial class to start when Leonhart walked in with a smirk on his face. He had his black shades on and I had to admit, he did look pretty hot. I mean he got most of the girls' attention in the class, even Paine - and she acts as if she doesn't even notice anyone.

He was walking past my table when I looked up at him with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Hey Heartilly," he said to me softly, "you smell nice." I almost had a heart attack; he actually complimented me.

"Hey, thanks I guess," I replied back, still unsure where this new personality sprung from.

"How was your weekend?" he asked, removing his shades and looking straight at me.

"Busy. I was writing the script, remember?" I reminded him, annoyed that he was acting so aloof.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked, opening out his palms as I took out the papers I wrote on and handed it to him.

As he was reading, his face changed from his smirk to the normal serious look he always wore. He was skim reading and flipping though the two pages I had managed to get done.

"Good," was all he said about it, then he turned to me passing me back the papers. "I've done my bit, we're going to have to get together and merge them."

"Well I won't be able to stay after school today, so how about tomorrow?" I asked, a bit amazed we were actually conversing and not trying to strangle each other.

"No, I have something on tomorrow after school, unless you can do it after eight in the evening?" he asked, almost thinking to himself. I wondered what he did in his spare time; I couldn't imagine him outside of these school walls and out of his school uniform.

"Er, no I don't think I could. I normally get ready for bed by 9:30pm," I answered.

"Heh, you really are a goody-two-shoes aren't you?" He smirked, looking at me degradingly.

"As opposed to your fake bad-boy attitude? Yeah," I sarcastically answered back. Guess we were back to that stage again.

"Whatever," he replied leaning back onto his seat.

"What about Wednesday?" I asked.

"No, that's not good enough; it doesn't give us time to edit parts out, we gotta hand in the first part Thursday," he replied.

"Well, I don't know." I shook my head.

"How long are you busy today?" he asked somewhat genuinely.

"I - no, I'm not busy, I just have to get home since Selphie's dropping me off. Other than that, I'm free. So if you want… you can come over," I suggested with difficulty. To be honest I didn't want him to come over, I didn't want him to see where I lived and give me more of a hard time about it.

He scratched his neck, sat up and looked at his desk. "If you stay back, I'll drop you off after we're done," he said softly. I didn't know what to think, I needed to get this script done but, did I really want to get a ride with Leonhart?

"Okay," I heard myself saying. He nodded and looked away as if our conversation never took place.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria looking for Heartilly, I was ready to put my plan to action. After the stunt she pulled last week, I wanted to embarrass her just as she had embarrassed me.

To my dismay, she was eating lunch with Seifer and her friends, there was no way I'd be able to execute my plan with him there; he'd notice I was up to something. So instead, I just sat down with Zell and Quistis and ate my lunch while deciding how else I could get her back.

After lunch, we were sitting in the Chemistry lab when Heartilly raised her hand to ask the teacher to use the toilet. I knew this was my one chance. After she walked out, I nudged Zell to pass me the container while the teacher's back was to us, and hid it under my vest. I grabbed my pencil and sharpener and walked towards the bin, and began sharpening my pencil. As I walked back, I slowly opened the container bending down and dumping the fish into Heartilly's bag without anyone noticing.

I sat down within seconds of Heartilly entering the room; I hoped she didn't see me.

I knew what to expect, Zell was giggling from the anticipation and I had to kick him under the table from giving it away.

Finally, I could see a couple of students sniff and look towards Heartilly's direction. She sniffed herself and looked around in confusion.

"What's that smell?" Someone asked.

"Eurgh! I thought I was the only one who could smell it," another student stated.

"Do you think its gas?" Heartilly asked, holding her nostrils.

"Yeah, your gas; it's coming from you," I said, looking at her in pretend disgust and held my nose for emphasis.

"Shut up, it's not me," she said, shooting me a dirty look while looking around the class room.

"Phew! Dang Heartilly, didn't you flush?" Zell shouted out, causing the class to start laughing.

She immediately went red. "I didn't use the toilet," she blurted out in embarrassment.

"Then why did you use the lavatory pass?" I asked her.

"I meant, I didn't use it for that reason," she argued, growing redder by the second.

"Dude it's definitely you. Boy, what did you eat today?" Zell asked, waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Ew, it's so strong, I need to move." Yuna made a face and gathered her stuff, moving away from Heartilly.

"It's NOT ME!" she shouted out, her face completely flushed red.

"Excuse me," the teacher looked at the class now all clearly disorientated by the smell. "What's that smell?" he asked looking around the room. I couldn't hack it any more, neither could Zell.

"Her!" We both pointed and broke into a fit of laughter.

The teacher walked up to Rinoa who looked like she was about to cry. He bent to her shoulder and sniffed. She looked at him wide-eyed. "No, it's not you," he replied, she slumped her shoulders in relief. I held my breath as I saw what he was going for next. I knew it was over, but it was worth that bit of embarrassment I put on her.

The teacher bent over to her bag and put his hand in, he withdrew the fish I had put in and held it above his head in disgust. "Rinoa, it wasn't you, but it was your lunch."

At this Zell I and broke into another fit of laughter. Heartilly just glared at us with so much hatred, this time I really was going to wet myself.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I walked out of the school building after being in the toilets for thirty minutes, trying to see if could wipe down my books from that disgusting smell. I really couldn't believe Leonhart could pull that stunt; I was so ready to get him back for that. He was such a jerk!

I was walking towards the car park, when I noticed Leonhart sitting on the bonnet of his Lotus talking to Zell. Selphie was also waiting in her Jeep talking on the phone. She saw me approach and hung up, starting the car engine. I walked up to her side of the car as I had to tell her my change of plans.

"Hey Selphie," I greeted her.

"Hey Rinny, ready to go? Whoa what's that smell?" she asked, looking at me with a frown.

"That jerk over there put a stinking fish into my bag, so now everything in my bag smells of fish," I answered, looking over at Leonhart and Zell. Leonhart made eye contact but didn't change his facial expression. "Look, I can't come home with you; I gotta get this script done with Leonhart so he'll drop me off after."

"Really?" she asked, casting a sceptical look towards Leonhart's direction.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll see ya later," I told her and waved, walking off to meet Leonhart.

"Are you ready?" I asked without greeting him.

"Sorry about before," the blond boy with the tattoo spoke, still with a smile on his face. Zell something, if I remembered correctly.

"I'm sure you are," I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, well I'm off, hope you guys have fun," he said jokingly and pulled down his helmet before revving his engine, and zooming off on his motorbike.

Leonhart looked at me and then at my bag, still with that same stupid smirk.

"Look, I can't stay in school and do this; I need to get home. Thanks to you, I stink," I complained.

He just laughed, "Whatever, you had it coming after that stunt you pulled."

"Look I don't care, you went too far. And I only did what I did because you made an idiot out of me in class," I rebutted hoping I had won the argument.

"Hmm." He folded his arms. "If I drive you home, you're going to stink up my car."

My face fell. "This was your fault! And I can't get home from here smelling this foul, Selphie's already gone!" I complained, I couldn't believe this jerk; he probably had planned this entire thing.

"Not my problem," he said, jumping off the bonnet and getting into his car.

"Argh!" I huffed and stomped my foot. I couldn't believe this dude. I was so angry I couldn't do anything, anything except storm off out of the parking lot and walk down the street. I had only walked for about two minutes when I saw his car approach, slowing down once it met with my walking pace.

I looked over at him. "Get in," he commanded. I hesitated for a second, could I trust him? Probably not. "Get in now, or I'm driving off," he threatened. I sighed and got into the passenger seat. He had won the battle, but not the war; I'd get him next time.

* * *

Once we got to my drive way I was a bit apprehensive as to what his reaction would be. I thought he'd make comments about being Daddy's Little Rich Girl. The whole drive down was pretty much quiet, only for the small directions I had to give him. I used that time to think of any comebacks if he did wish to make fun living in a mansion. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything. He acted as if it were a normal house, as if I invited him into a three bedroom semi detached house in Winhill. I didn't bother questioning him about his reaction, or rather lack of. He probably would have thought I was fishing for compliments.

We walked into the mansion, I shouted to see if anyone was home and was only met with silence. Seifer and his mum were probably out, Seifer at work and his mum at some meeting for her company. Dad was at work as usual, he was always busy with work, hardly had time to rest. I missed him most of the time, but I knew it wasn't a choice; he had to work in order to give me a comfortable life.

While I kicked my heels off, I heard Angelo padding up to us from the kitchen. He walked up to us and looked up at Leonhart questioningly.

"Hey boy!" I cried walking over to him, and bending down to give him a good old scratch under his chin. He loved that.

He just kept staring at Leonhart and barked at him. "Oh, don't mind that Meanie, he's just here to help me on something." I cooed to him as if he were a child. I loved my dog, he was really well behaved.

Angelo left my grasp and padded over to Leonhart, jumping on him almost knocking Leonhart over. He was quite a big dog and managed to pull Leonhart down quite a bit. He licked Leonhart's face and dropped back down to the floor. I was a bit disappointed with Angelo for that; he only licks people's face if he likes them, I didn't want my dog to like this jerk. I didn't stay disappointed for long though. Angelo started moving towards Leonhart's lower body and started sniffing him. Leonhart tried moving the dog's nose away from him but had no luck.

I let out a chuckle before finding myself going red. "Angelo, here boy!" I commanded and Angelo came back, padding over to me.

"Okay, well no one is home; we can work in the study," I said to Leonhart who just nodded and embarrassedly refrained from making eye contact with me.

I took him into the study and took my notes out of my fish stinking bag. "Erm, I need to put this away and clear the contents out, maybe you should get started without me," I informed him as I walked to the door. He took a seat without saying anything and started to get his own papers out.

I crept upstairs quietly and started to clean my bag. The smell was so horrendous I was contemplating just throwing the entire bag away. Stupid Leonhart, I needed to get him back for this.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I heard her walk up the stairs and roam around. I looked around the room I was in. It was a large study with all four walls covered in dark mahogany wood. The wide window at the end of the room allowed plenty of light to seep through, making the entire room appear a lot bigger than it really was. One wall was a complete book shelf from one end to the other. It had books of many sizes all lined up neatly across the wall in columns. The middle column of the shelf was different from the rest; it was wider and only broken into four segments. The bottom held a small cabinet that could be opened while the one just above it held small knick-knacks and ornaments. The one above that one was decorated with pictures in photo frames of different sizes.

It was unlike me, but I was a bit curious. I got up from my chair and walked towards the shelves and looked at the different pictures. The first picture was of Heartilly, clearly by her big smile and large chocolate brown eyes. She was probably 7 or so by the looks of it. She was dressed in a white fairy costume with wings attached to her back and a wand in her hand. The picture next to it was one of a man in his early thirties and a woman in her mid twenties. They were both smiling and holding a baby girl in their hands, who smiled up at the camera. The baby was bald with only traces of dark raven hair on her head. Again, the signature chocolate brown eyes gave away the fact that it was Heartilly. She was, I had to admit, a cute chubby baby. The woman I guess was her mother, she did look like an older version of Heartilly - what Heartilly might look like in another decade.

There were more family photos like this displaying events at the park, the beach and sitting on the family couch. But they were all of Heartilly when she was young.

Only two other pictures of Heartilly were on the shelf, one was of Heartilly in a lilac silk evening gown. She was standing next to Seifer who was dressed in a black tuxedo holding her arm. They were both smiling and standing next to Heartilly's father and a woman with distinctively long silver hair. The woman was dressed in a white silk wedding gown; it was Seifer's mother and they were posing for the wedding picture, though Heartilly's smile looked a bit forced.

The last picture was of Heartilly standing on what looked like a balcony, she was wearing a light blue sleeveless duster with blue armbands. She looked like she had been bent over, looking out at the view and turned as the picture was taken. She wasn't smiling how she was smiling in the previous picture, it was a genuine smile and again, I had to admit she looked pretty nice smiling like that.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Okay, but that will only work if we take out the other scene. You can't have two fight scenes; it will lose the impact of the last one." I was arguing with Leonhart, he was turning this whole play into an action film.

"No, because we can have the first one like a warm up," he replied.

"Still, it should go, 'Introduction, plot-line, meeting, fighting, happily-ever-after'." I was tired; we had been at this script writing for nearly two hours now. So far we had got the first half done, set the characters and gave them all names. We were only disagreeing on two factors: the fight scene, and the fact that Leonhart wanted the Princess to die. I knew that was more of a dig at me so I chose to ignore it.

"Okay, whatever," he caved in and scratched out something on his notepad. "So the Princess is still dying right?" he asked so normally as if he were asking for a Kleenex.

"Leonhart, you're not killing my character off," I complained. I really wished he could just stop being a moron for two seconds and think like an adult.

"Why? It'd make a good ending," he argued and I sighed in exasperation. "Plus, we could always make the Prince go off with the wicked Witch."

"Oh yeah, he'll run off with the wicked Witch AFTER he killed her?" I just shook my head at his retardedness.

He just looked at me and smirked. I just rolled my eyes and closed them from the soreness that was brought on from the amount of time I was spending on my work. I opened my eyes and just about caught Leonhart immediately looking away. I wondered if he was staring at me, he was so weird.

"Anyways, I gotta head off," he said, and started packing his things into his bag. I was somewhat glad he made the first move; I was having a tough time thinking how I was suppose to ask him to leave, without sounding too rude. I was about to walk him to the door when I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked up to the front door with Leonhart behind me, opening the door I was met with Selphie's head looking up at the top of the door.

"Er, Selphie?" I asked.

She bowed her head and looked at me surprised. "No, Rinoa don't come any closer, there's a spider up there."

"Where!" I cried, jumping back and stomping on Leonhart's foot. I heard him moan at the pain. I didn't mean to fall onto him but I hate spiders. I don't mean like I scream because they're creepy crawlers and whatever girly behaviour is associated with them. I mean like big time arachnophobia.

Selphie ran in and slammed the door shut. I started scratching my arms immediately getting itchy; I just looked at Leonhart who gave me a stupid look. "It's a spider, grow up," he said, shaking his head moving towards the door.

"I don't like them, okay?" I tried to defend myself but couldn't be bothered to explain.

He just rolled his eyes and opened the door looking up. He put his hand up and grabbed the spider in his hand. I moved back, I couldn't believe he was actually touching the thing. He turned around and smirked at me with his hand in a fist.

"DON'T!" I shouted.

"Like I'd waste my time on you, loser," he replied, turning around he placed the spider on the floor and let it scurry off. He brushed his hand on his trouser leg and chucked his back pack over his shoulder and walked off. I closed the door somewhat hard and turned to face Selphie's sympathetic smile. I walked into her open arms as she took me into a hug. I didn't know what I despised more: spiders or Leonhart.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I finally got home after that long ordeal of script writing with Heartilly. By the time I walked in to my house, I only realised just how tired I was. I kicked off my shoes near the stairs and hung my school jacket on one of the pegs on the wall. Walking into the kitchen, I started making myself some food. My father had been here over the weekend and had the shopping done, so I helped myself to some chicken breast strips, chucking them into a wok and adding the necessary spices and flavours to make some fajitas. It wasn't a proper meal, but I wasn't fussed. The only time I was bothered to eat a properly cooked meal was when my sister came down from Uni and actually forced us to a 'family meal'. Other than that, my father worked late hours trying to run the country he was assigned to govern.

My mind thought about Heartilly then, I recognised her house as soon as I saw it, and that picture of her father confirmed it. So she was General Fury Caraway's daughter. I hadn't known when I first met her; she doesn't look anything like him. The fact that she didn't take his last name was also a cause for my ignorance. The lady in the picture though - Julia Heartilly, I was surprised I didn't make the connection. She was a famous Galbadian singer, I remembered back to when I was seven and found a box of my own mother's belongings. In the box was a tape with Julia Heartilly's smiling face as its cover. She was wearing a long red evening gown and sat on a stool whilst playing a huge black piano. The title of the album was exactly the same as her single 'Eyes on Me'. It was apparently my mother's favourite song.

I put my food onto a plate and poured myself a glass of water. I took my food upstairs and began eating it while waiting for my laptop to load. I had finished my food by the time I logged onto MSN.

**Angel_Wings:** Shoot me, shoot me now!

**Renzokuken: **Hello to you too.

**Angel_Wings:** Lol sorry. Just had a tough day.

**Renzokuken: **What happened? Its not that jerk again is it?

**Angel_Wings: **Yeah, he's such a moron. I wish he'd just go a get a life and stop ruining mine!

**Renzokuken: **You need sort him out. Don't let people push you around.

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah, but I don't know how to.

**Renzokuken: **Can't you play him at his own tricks?

**Angel_Wings: **Not really, its like he's always one step ahead of me. And I get tongue-tied when I talk to him.

**Renzokuken: **Lol, you sure you don't like him?

**Angel_Wings:** EWWWWW NO WAY! He's such a jerk.

**Renzokuken: **Lol, I'm only joking. Well, be smart. Think like your enemy. If I wanted to make someone's life hell what would I do?

**Angel_Wings:** hmmm…

**Renzokuken: **I'd find out their weakness, what makes them tick, what scares them, what makes them fall to the edge.

**Angel_Wings:** I wish I had a cliff to push him off the edge.

**Renzokuken: **Lol. Don't get emotional. Always act calm. What is this jerk's weakness?

**Angel_Wings:** Hmm… I have no clue. I don't even know him.

**Renzokuken: **Well, what gets on his nerves?

**Angel_Wings: **Me!

**Renzokuken: **Lol, apart from you.

**Angel_Wings: **Erm… I guess people trying to show him up… Lol I did that once already.

**Renzokuken: **Ok, well there you go. Think of a way to get him back, embarrass him mercilessly.

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah… I want to make it big. Oh I know!

**Renzokuken: **There you go, use it and abuse him.

**Angel_Wings:** Hehehe, you wanna know what I got planned?

**Renzokuken: **Hold on, phones ringing.

I got up off from my desk chair and made my way to the ringing phone.

"Hello," I replied automatically.

"Hey Squall, how are you?" Ellone's voice came from the other end.

"Yeah all right, just ate," I replied shortly.

"What did ya eat?" she asked. I knew she was doing the whole older sister act, and if I told her what I really ate she'd just go on about it.

"Oh, some chicken breasts with err vegetables and erm, tortilla wraps." I tried to make it out as something a bit more wholesome.

"Hmm, you had a fajita didn't you?" She saw right past my deception. "Squall, you promised me and Dad that you'd take care of yourself."

"I am," I said irritated I was being mollycoddled like a child.

"Squall, I'm going to come down next weekend, if I see any traces of negligence I'm telling Dad and he will move you over here," she threatened.

"I'm fine, I only ate that as a snack, I'm going to eat something wholesome a bit later," I tried to barter for my freedom.

I talked to Ellone for a while longer before she hung up to get to bed. Esthar was five hours ahead of Galbadian time and it wasn't always possible for Ellone to call while I was in the house.

I went back to the conversation I was having with Angel_Wings on MSN but was disappointed that she had logged off.

**Angel_Wings: **Okay.

**Angel_Wings: **Hey I got to go, I'll tell you my plan some other time.

**Angel_Wings: **Chat soon. Bye! X

_**Angel_Wings has Signed-Out.**_

I sighed, and then immediately regretted it. I couldn't believe my life was that mundane and boring that Angel_Wings was the highlight of my day. I grabbed my phone and dialled in Zell's number to see if he wanted to come over.


	4. Real Friend

**Author Notes:** So sorry for the long wait, I was very busy with personal things, and I'm due to start Uni again *groans*.

Everyone who reviewed; thank you very much, I appreciated the comments and support. Please keep it up.  
A big shout-out to**_ Trev__James_** and**_ Togeii_**, it's so nice and motivating to hear that my writing/stories brings a smile (even though my writing needs a lot of improvement).

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Real Friend**_

**Rinoa's POV**

Selphie's yellow Jeep parked up at the school car park and we headed out of the car and towards the school building. It was a bit hot out today so I took my uniform jacket off and held it over my shoulder.

As we walked into the school building I was hoping to stay clear of Leonhart until the classes we shared when I had to see him. It had been three days since I handed him my last script and I hadn't worked on anything since, I didn't want him to give me a hard time about it. Aside from that, I still hadn't got him back for the fish incident and seeing his arrogant mug every day was making me lose my patience. Although, what I had conjured up was making me even more impatient; I knew this would make us even and I couldn't wait to put my plan to action.

We walked into our Maths class, and found Seifer already sitting in his seat. He looked up at me and smiled as I walked over to my allocated seat. Seifer always got to school before me, which was quite ironic seeing as he had such a lax attitude towards education. Well he gave that impression most of the time anyway. He always woke up early in the mornings to go jogging and normally headed out as soon as he had his shower. He always rode to school with his 'posse' anyway, so we never rode together.

I sat on my seat at the front of the class with Selphie right next to me on my left. Miss Preppy walked in at that moment, her straight blonde hair flowing out past her shoulders, her immaculately applied make-up pumping up her already pouting lips, and her red strap heels clicking away as she swayed into her seat.

I was shocked to hear a low whistle come out from Seifer's mouth as he grinned at her. I couldn't believe he was complimenting that street tramp. I watched as she rolled her eyes at Seifer, but caught her smile when she had her back to him. Yuck, she actually liked the attention, I wondered what Leonhart would think. She was flirting with the enemy after all.

I continued to watch as Seifer tilted his desk forward and bumped it into the back of her chair. She felt the nudge and turned to him with cold, raised eyes. "Do you mind?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Nope. Never mind a beautiful looking girl like yourself," he answered back.

She smirked at him and flicked her hair back over her slender shoulder. "That's what all the guys say," she teased and turned back around. He let out a small chuckle and replaced his table the way it was before.

He turned and met my eyes then, shrugging his shoulders at me confusingly. I felt disgusted; I really hoped Seifer didn't actually like her. She was dreadful; I doubt any guy would want to date her.

I looked over at Selphie who had also witnessed the scene and rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was break time and Selphie and I were running down the corridors towards the cafeteria. We were looking for Irvine to clue him in on our plans. We found him with some friends of his from a different class. "Irvine come, we need you," Selphie commanded.

"Ladies are always in need of Irvy," he flirted with her.

"Shut up and listen," she said, rolling her eyes to which he looked a bit hurt but overlooked it nonetheless.

"Irvine, Squall Leonhart is in your gym class right?" I asked with a smile on my face, I knew he was, but my heart just needed that confirmation.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

I grinned at him. "Irvine, you need to help us."

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I took my gym bag out of my locker and made my way to the Gym with Zell. We had a double period of P.E. with some Coach from Besaid Island that was teaching us a sport called 'Blitzball'. I knew it was really popular there, but here in Galbadia people were more into sword fighting and fencing.

Once in the changing room, I met up with some of our other friends from my previous school.

"S'up, Squall," Cloud greeted me as I sat down next to him and started taking off my boots.

"S'up. When'd you get back from Midgar?" I asked.

Cloud Strife was a quiet guy from Midgar. His lack of social skills, I was told by my other friends, mirrored my own. I guess that's why I liked him; because I didn't need to converse with him that much. We both just had a mute friendship most of the time and it never felt uncomfortable.

"Came back last weekend. School sure is different now we got the DC lot," he replied, looking around at all the new faces in the crowded locker room.

"Yeah, some of them are a bit rough," I commented thinking back to Seifer.

"Yeah, heard Almasy's here, haven't seen him around though."

"Oh he's around, would be now he has his minions," I replied back, thinking back to the days before Seifer was expelled. It was like history was repeating itself. Seifer had his 'posse' while I had my friends.

"Just ignore him, I do," he replied back in his hoarse voice. Cloud was like that, he didn't take crap from anyone, though most of the time it was because he literally wasn't interested.

A tall fair-skinned boy with black spiky hair walked up to us smiling. "Dude!" he cried and grabbed Cloud in a headlock. "Long time no see, huh little buddy?"

Cloud released himself from the headlock and let a small smile run across his face.

"I want you to meet someone. Squall, this is Zack Fair," he introduced the guy to me.

"Hey dude, you went to the same school?" Zack asked, looking me up and down while I changed into my gym clothes.

"Yeah," I replied briefly and let the guy go on talking about himself and his girlfriend - the reason he was so happy the two schools merged.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I really could not believe I was skipping class, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I left class early citing that I had a doctor's appointment and needed to leave school early. Selphie had used the same excuse in her lesson and we had met in the girl's toilets ready to put our plan to action.

I followed Selphie into the Gym and we snuck into the girl's changing room. The boys, from what we could hear, were having their shower after their long Blitzball lesson.

The door to the girl's changing room was lightly tapped on, a rhythm from the victory tune from Beginning Reality. We opened the door and found Irvine's cautious face looking down on us.

"You got it?" he whispered to us. I passed him the bag of clothes and he told us to wait there and that he'd be back in a couple of minutes. We waited again, for what seemed like hours, both holding our mouths from letting the giggles escape as we imagined the result of our mischievous plan.

Again the same knock came and Irvine opened the door, chucking the same bag I had given him, and hurrying us out of the changing room.

As we ran out of the Gym, we burst into a fit of giggles. This was going to be good.

* * *

**Squall's POV.**

My muscles were feelings a lot better now that I was taking a hot shower. Blitzball really kills you. I wanted to stay in the shower forever, the hot water pressure hitting my body and then descending down massaging every limb; it felt relaxing.

"C'mon boys, it's nearly lunch, ya?" Coach Wakka's voice came from outside the shower room door.

I turned the knobs off, and took my towel hanging from my peg and wrapped it around my lower torso and legs. I opened my cubicle door and walked out of the shower room, pushing past the other dozen guys all changing and walked to where I had left my clothes. I had spent ages showering because of the strain on my muscles so most guys were heading out now. I preferred it this way; I could change in privacy.

I opened up my gym bag and took out the clothes. I unfolded each one and looked down in perplex. These weren't the clothes I had packed, in fact not even my gym clothes were here. I looked around the room but couldn't spot my clothes anywhere.

"Hey dude, you lost something?" Zack asked.

I sucked my teeth. "Yeah, my clothes," I replied and slumped down on the bench with the wrong clothes in my hands.

"Well, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the bundle in my hands.

"These aren't mine," I replied. I was still looking around hoping that my stuff got kicked to a side somewhere by accident.

"Yo! Squall, hurry up dude." Zell came in fully dressed though this hair still damp from the shower.

"I can't find my clothes," I explained, still looking around hoping that it would suddenly appear in front of me. I could have sworn I packed them into my gym bag.

"Fellas, I gotta lock up," Coach Wakka came in looking at the three of us expectantly. "You, put some clothes on." he said speaking directly to me.

I rolled my eyes at the same repeated sentence I was about to utter, "I can't find my clothes."

"What'd you mean you can't find your clothes? They gotta be here somewhere, ya," he said, walking up to us and checking the empty stalls.

"Well they're not. I looked already." I was feeling chilly now, I was only wrapped in a towel and the water that I was drenched in before had now completely evaporated.

"Well, what's that?" he asked looking at the bundle in my hands.

I looked down at the clothes in my hands miserably, "They're someone else's. I think my clothes got mixed up." Though I couldn't figure out how.

"Well, I gotta lock up, so you're just going to have to make do, ya," he replied.

"What?" I looked at him shocked. "I can't wear some stranger's clothes."

"Well it's either that or you walk out in a towel, what's it going to be?" He looked at me expectantly.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I was eating lunch with Selphie and Irvine and a couple of other people from our class. I was feeling really anxious; I kept looking over my shoulder at the exit behind me wondering when Leonhart was going to show. He had to come in through those doors to get to the main building.

I had my camera ready, I wanted to cherish this moment, and I'd personally frame it and put it right above my bed. I grinned to myself, my knee was shaking under the table; I was really nervous, I couldn't wait to get my own back.

I got bored of waiting for so long so started talking to my friend Yuffie. It was probably only a couple of minutes into the conversation when I heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned around to the exit I was glued to a few minutes ago and burst into laughter when I saw Leonhart walk in. He strode into the Cafeteria completely ignoring all the stares as if he was unnoticeable; his friends were walking behind him hurriedly trying to keep up with a look of sympathy.

Leonhart kept his gaze ahead, straight faced, wearing a short white towel around his lower torso, but what made him look funny was that he was still wearing his black Timberland boots. So he hadn't worn the red hot pants, the sky-blue boob tube top and the black bolero, but nonetheless people were still getting a kick out of his attire, or rather lack of.

I couldn't let him get away without letting him know I was behind his embarrassment; I wanted him to know the consequences of messing with me.

I raced to the door he was headed to and pulled out my camera, once there I turned to face him, getting my camera ready. He noticed me as he got closer and gave me a look of confusion. He frowned and slowed his pace.

"Say 'Cheese'," I teased and quickly took a couple of shots. "Oh, you model, you are gorgeous," I mocked him and burst in to laughter. Selphie had come up next to me and raised her hand. I high-fived her and looked at Leonhart with a smirk and my eyebrows raised.

"You did this." It wasn't a question; I just nodded my head pursing my lips smiling.

"Oh, you didn't think I wouldn't return the favour after what you did, did you?" I asked with pretend surprise.

"You are messing with the wrong person," he threatened, looking me up and down.

I walked up to him until I was face to face with him, well I was actually looking up at his sculpture like face. I wasn't going to allow him to walk all over me, or even think he had some kind of authority over me, like I was going to run and hide every time I see him walk into a room.

"Am I?" I looked at him straight in the eyes. I actually hadn't noticed how quiet the cafeteria had gotten. "I got enough tricks up my sleeve, whatever you got planned - bring it on."

He just looked at me with his piercing eyes; he actually looked like he wanted to smash me through a concrete wall. Instead, he pushed past me, knocking my shoulder and walked out of the Cafeteria and into the hallway, probably to the car park.

I didn't care; I had gotten my own back, and I meant what I said. Whatever he had planned next, I'd be able to handle it. It was Leonhart after all, how serious could this get?

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I skipped my last two periods and just drove home. I was so angry at Heartilly, to pull a stunt like that, that little brat has what's coming.

The entire drive down to my house people were giving me weird looks; a couple of idiots driving next to me even started wolf whistling.

Once I got into the house I ran up to my room and took off the damp towel, shivering for the warmth of clothes, and opening my drawers to retrieve them. I pulled on a pair of navy blue tracksuit bottoms and a grey t-shirt, chucking on my hooded fleece for warmth.

I sat on my bed thinking, it was 2:00 PM now. Heartilly's smug look flashed through my memory, I wanted to wipe her clean of that. I wasn't in the mood to pussyfoot around anymore; I needed to think of a way to keep her down once and for all.

I lay down on my bed thinking; she was such an annoyance, it must run in the family. Back in Galbadia Grammar, I had trouble running into Seifer, now I had problems with his bratty sister. I couldn't go overboard, I knew that. One foot too far and I'd have Seifer to answer to. I wasn't scared, but I liked my freedom, one more foot in the wrong path and I'd be shipped back to Esthar and have to live with my Dad. No way did I want that. I had to think of a way to get her to back off without getting myself into too much trouble. The only question was how?

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I got home and went straight to my room, I was quite tired after the dragging lessons, all I wanted to do was get into bed and take a nap.

I kicked off my heels and climbed into bed pulling the covers over myself up to my shoulders.

_I was running. Running fast, through the hayfield and past the bumbling old red tractor. The morning before I had gotten up to play with the china doll my mum gave me. I was brushing her hair when my Dad walked into my room and sat on my bed running his fingers through my hair. He said he wanted to 'tell' me something. He said Mum wasn't coming back. I asked where she went, and he said Heaven. And I left it at that._

_Zone told me where Heaven was and I accused him of lying. Watts confirmed his lie. So I ran. _

_I walked into the old barn and climbed the stepladder leading to the top balcony. I sat there for a long time crying into my knees wanting my Mum back._

_I__ was__ feeling__ tired__ and__ carried__ myself __to __a__ corner, __it __was __darker __in __the __corner; __normally __I'd __be __scared. __I __lay __down; __my __eyes __were __feeling __heavy __so __I __closed __them._

_I had only been sleeping for twenty minutes or so, I could feel tickling on my arms. I thought it was Angelo licking me; he did that when he wanted me to wake up. But then the tickles increased; it was all over my arm. I waved my arm about trying to stop Angelo from licking me. But the tickling started to move across to my nape and onto my face. _

_It wasn't tickling, it was crawling. I opened my eyes looking around me and looked down at my body - it was covered in light brown spiders. They were all over me, crawling under my clothes and into my hair._

_I shrieked and screamed until I could hear my uncle making his way up the stepladder; coming to my rescue._

"Aaaahhhh, get them off!" I was still screaming, rubbing my arms over me trying to push the spiders off.

"Rinoa! Rinoa, wake up!" I could hear Seifer call out to me. _Why __was__ Seifer__ calling __me?__ Seifer__ wasn't __there._

I shot open my eyes and found Seifer looking down at me worriedly. I sat up and looked around; I was back in my bed, the covers pulled down half way and hanging off the bed from my kicking.

"You had a bad dream," he explained.

I took a deep breath and smoothed back my hair. It was wet; in fact I was covered in sweat.

"Was it the spider dream?" he asked getting up from the bed and putting his hands on his hips.

I nodded just looking up at him in silence.

"Rin, it was years ago, you're not in Winhill anymore. It's safe here." He smiled at me sympathetically. I just nodded again and looked down at my sheets. "You want something to drink?"

"Water, please," I croaked.

I got out of bed as he went to fetch me a glass of water, walking to my window I carefully opened it, looking at the sides in case any spiders were actually lurking about. I hated that dream; I hated it because it wasn't a dream but a constant reminder reliving a moment in life I'd rather forget.

Seifer returned with my water and I gulped it down handing him back the now empty glass.

"I heard what you did to Leonhart today." He started the conversation, looking at me cautiously. "Though I wish I was there to see his humiliation, I did tell you to leave him alone." He looked at me seriously and waited for an answer.

"I can handle him, he's nothing," I eventually answered back.

"Nothing? You think I got this scar from nothing?" he asked, pointing to the scar in between his eyebrows with his index finger.

"Yeah right like he's going to do that to me." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my desk to get my laptop.

"Not a visible scar, but he'll have other ways to scar you for life." I knew Seifer was trying to warn me off from messing with Leonhart, but I didn't want to give up that easily.

"Well I'd like to see him try. I'm a Caraway-Heartilly, I can stick up for myself." I said and started to log onto MSN.

"Well you wanna take him on, be my guest, but don't come crying to me when you can't handle the heat. You don't know Leonhart or what he's capable of." He tried to persuade me to change my mind.

I just ignored him, not wanting anything to get in the way of beating Leonhart, I knew I could take him on.

"Do you know who the President of Esthar is?" Seifer asked, almost out of nowhere.

"Yeah," I answered, perplexed at his change in topic.

"Who?" he asked, folding his arms expectantly as if he was testing my knowledge.

"Laguna Loire," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Really? Who's his son?" Seifer asked making pretentious questioning faces.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Some guy about my age," I said tapping away on my keyboard indifferently.

"His name is Squall Leonhart," Seifer answered, causing my head to snap up and shoot him a look of disbelief. "Yeah, Squall kept his mother's maiden name. Don't think just because you're a Caraway-Heartilly you're untouchable. Because as far as I'm concerned, Leonhart is higher up on the food chain," he concluded and stalked off back to his room.

To be honest I didn't want to fight with Seifer, but I was stilled so annoyed that he treated me like I couldn't handle Leonhart, yet here he was wooing Miss Preppy - who happened to be one of Leonhart's minions. I mean, where was the logic and fairness in that?

But what he said did explain Leonhart's lack of fear when it came to pulling those pranks on me. Not only that, but it also explained his casual reaction to my home and lifestyle.

I looked at my list of friends; Selphie was on-line and immediately sent me a wink. I quickly told her I'd call her later and she rolled her eyes knowing my reason. I doubled clicked on Renzokuken's name dying of excitement; I couldn't wait to tell him what I had done. I knew he'd be proud.

**Angel_Wings:** ZOMG guess what happened today?

**Renzokuken:** If it has anything to do with school, please don't tell me.

**Angel_Wings:** Oh no. What happened?

**Renzokuken:** I just had a crap day and rather not talk about it or anything to do with school or jerks.

**Angel_Wings:**** :(** oh. Sorry you had a crap day.

**Renzokuken:** It's ok, it's not your fault. I swear I wish I went to school with people like you.

**Angel_Wings:** Like me?

**Renzokuken:** Yeah, nice, intelligent and well-mannered people.

**Angel_Wings:** Why thank you :p

**Renzokuken:** …

**Angel_Wings:** Hmm, ok we won't talk about school. What do you want to talk about?

**Renzokuken:** Anything… you.

**Angel_Wings:** Me? What do you want to know?

**Renzokuken:** Anything, I mean apart from Beginning Reality and that you live in Deling City, I don't know much.

**Angel_Wings:** Well… Erm, I was originally a single child but after my Dad got married I inherited my brother, lol.

**Renzokuken:** Same, well my sister is actually adopted, but she's older than me.

**Angel_Wings:** Cool. So, are we like sharing information?

**Renzokuken:** Hmm I guess so.

**Angel_Wings:** All right, let's play a game. I tell you one thing about me, and you tell me one thing about you, so we take it in turns.

**Renzokuken:** Ok.

**Angel_Wings:** All right. Well, hmmm…

**Renzokuken:** What is your favourite book?

**Angel_Wings:** The Very Hungry Caterpillar. You?

**Renzokuken:** Lol, are you serious?

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah! I loved that book when I was young!

**Renzokuken:** Lol, ok erm, maybe between To Kill a Mocking Bird or Noughts and Crosses.

**Angel_Wings:** Oh I read those, I really liked them!

**Renzokuken:** Yeah they were pretty cool. So what does your Dad do?

**Angel_Wings:** Oh, erm he works for the Galbadian Government. Yours?

**Renzokuken:** Lol, er, mine works for the Estharian Government.

**Angel_Wings:** ROFL. This is so freaky; we got a lot in common.

**Renzokuken:** Yeah it's nice.

**Angel_Wings:** Ok, so what do you want to be when you grow up?

**Renzokuken:** Probably become an author, but I know how to wield a Gunblade so maybe that can come to some use in the future. You?

**Angel_Wings:** Er, yeah same I want to write too.

**Renzokuken:** Guess that's why we both write fanfiction.

**Angel_Wings:** I guess so.

**Renzokuken:** What is your brother like?

**Angel_Wings:** He's cool. He's not my blood brother, but he's very protective. He means well sometimes but, I dunno, sometimes I wish he had more trust and confidence in me.

**Renzokuken:** I'm sure he does.

**Angel_Wings:** Hmm, yeah. So what is your sister like?

**Renzokuken:** She's amazing, the way she takes care of us. She's always tending to me and my Dad making sure we've eaten, making sure I've gotten my homework done. I guess she's trying to fill the role of a Mum.

**Angel_Wings:** Wish I had someone do that for me. It's tough without Mums.

**Renzokuken:** …

**Angel_Wings:** So… do you have a girlfriend?

**Renzokuken:** Lol, why?

**Angel_Wings:** I'm just asking. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

**Renzokuken:** Do you have a boyfriend?

**Angel_Wings:** Not fair, I asked first!

**Renzokuken:** No, I don't.

**Angel_Wings:** Really?

**Renzokuken: **Lol, why do you sound so surprised?

**Angel_Wings: **No I just thought you would.

**Renzokuken:** How comes?

**Angel_Wings:** I dunno. I just guessed you had this hot, tall, skinny, blonde girlfriend.

**Renzokuken:** Lol, that's so not my type. I have a friend that looks like that actually. So the idea of a girlfriend with those attributes is totally off-putting.

**Angel_Wings:** Well, I know a girl like how I described. She's pretty and all but she has a huge attitude problem. Totally stuck-up.

**Renzokuken:** Is that her? The 'jerk'?

**Angel_Wings:** No the 'jerk' is her friend.

**Renzokuken:** Oh yeah the 'jerk' is a dude.

**Angel_Wings:** Yup. Anyways, lets not talk about them.

**Renzokuken:** Ok. Well, what about you? You seeing anyone?

**Angel_Wings:** Nope. No one wants to date a loser like me.

**Renzokuken:** I'm sure you're not a loser.

**Angel_Wings:** I'm only joking. Well, I've never really been interested in anyone before. I dunno, I guess I was too busy with school and books/videogames etc. And now my brother kinda scares everyone off.

**Renzokuken: **It's sweet that's he's protective over you.

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah.

**Renzokuken:** So…

**Angel_Wings:** So…?

**Renzokuken:** …

**Angel_Wings:** Lol. Are you finding this awkward now?

**Renzokuken:** hmm… kinda.

**Angel_Wings:** Can I be really honest?

**Renzokuken:** Sure.

**Angel_Wings:** With all these jerks at school and my brother scaring off any guy that even breathes next to me…

**Renzokuken:** …

**Angel_Wings:** I really wish I could talk to you face to face. I dunno, sometimes I feel really neglected. My Dad is hardly around, I don't have a mum, my step-mum is always busy with her business and I dunno. I don't have anyone to talk to! I just wish you were actually here.

**Renzokuken: **You know I'm always here for you.

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah, but it's not the same as having a real friend.

**Renzokuken:** A real friend? Gee thanks.

**Angel_Wings:** That's not what I meant.

**Renzokuken: **Lol I know, I'm just messing with you. Well, I don't know how that would work unless we actually met.

**Angel_Wings:** Actually met?

**Renzokuken:** Well yeah, but we both know that's not going to happen.

**Angel_Wings:** Why not? You don't want to meet me?

**Renzokuken:** No, no I do. But… I don't know it's just weird, isn't it?

**Angel_Wings:** Why?

**Renzokuken: **Because we barely know each other.

**Angel_Wings:** Well, we've known each other for over a year now.

**Renzokuken: **I know but that's just on FanFiction.

**Angel_Wings:** Ok, don't worry about it.

**Renzokuken:** No Angel, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, wouldn't you be apprehensive?

**Angel_Wings:** Around you?

**Renzokuken:** Yeah

**Angel_Wings:** No.

**Renzokuken:** Really?

**Angel_Wings:** Yes, because I know you. And if we did meet, then I'd bring my brother along.

**Renzokuken:** Oh…

**Angel_Wings:** Look, Renz, don't worry about it. I'm just having a bad day, bad week, bad life!

**Renzokuken:** Angel, its not that I don't want to.

**Angel_Wings:** Look you don't need to explain. I'm sorry I asked.

**Renzokuken:** No, you're not listening. I do want to meet you.

**Angel_Wings:** Really?

**Renzokuken:** Yeah. If you come with your brother, then yeah. I wouldn't feel comfortable for you to come by yourself. I mean, I'm not a killer or anything, but God forbid if this ends up being a good experience and then you meet someone else thinking they'd be the same as me and they're not exactly good. You know what can happen…

**Angel_Wings:** Yeah true.

**Renzokuken: **Ok

**Angel_Wings:** Ok, so we're meeting?

**Renzokuken:** I guess.

**Angel_Wings:** When?

**Renzokuken:** Well this weekend might be a bit too soon, so how does next weekend sound? We can meet in the Plaza Complex off the number 08 bus.

**Angel_Wings:** Oh that's close to me! Ok, I'll run it through with my brother!

**Renzokuken:** Cool.

**Angel_Wings:** Yay! I'm so excited.

**Renzokuken:** Ok well don't count your chocobos before your eggs hatch. Ask your brother if he'll be willing to come first.

**Angel_Wings:** Oh trust me, he will!


	5. Toilet Troubles

**Author**** Notes:** So you don't get confused, when Rinoa pulled the clothes prank on Squall it was a Thursday. This chapter skips to the following week, with explanation of the events that took place Fri-Sun.

Thanks to all my readers, _Destiny-N,_I can't reply to you since you disabled your PMs, but there will be more FF characters involved, so I hope you enjoy them all :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, apart from the word doc I uploaded this from. PLEASE DO NOT try any of these pranks at home, it is not cool or safe. This is JUST A STORY!

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Toilet Troubles**_

**Rinoa's POV**

Every day for the past four days, I woke up earlier in the mornings than I usually did and got dressed quickly. I knew Seifer was due back from his run about 7:30AM, so that gave me enough time to run down stairs and start making him some hot breakfast.

On the first day, I took the pancake mix out from the cupboard and grabbed some eggs and mixed berries. I quickly made a stack of neat circle pancakes, scrambled eggs and plated them with berries and maple syrup just as Seifer walked in through the door.

"Boy, something smells nice," he said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen. I was clad in the kitchen apron holding out a breakfast plate to him.

"Here's your breakfast," I said with the biggest smile I could muster up.

"Thanks," he said, taking the plate and staring over it before sniffing it. "What do you want?" he asked, eyeing me cautiously while he sat down and picked up a fork.

"What? Can't a sister make breakfast for her dear brother, out of gratitude for all the loveliness that he is?" I asked with pretend hurt.

"No, there's always a catch," he said, staring at me in the eyes before taking a huge forkful of eggs into his mouth.

I just smiled and went about washing my dishes. Seifer was normally out working or with his Posse so breakfast time was my only shot to win him over.

The second and third day was the same, a nice hot steaming cup of coffee, Trabian toast and fruit salad. Again, he'd grilled me about my sudden interest in his eating, but I just casually let it pass citing that it was what sisters did.

The fourth day, during his fried eggs, turkey sausages and hash browns, he couldn't take it any more and demanded the reason.

"Okay fine! You know my FanFiction friend?" I asked him to which he nodded. "Well we're thinking of meeting," his head immediately shot up in surprise, "but we know its not safe, so I was wondering if you'd come with me?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think I'd gone completely insane.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"What? Why?" I asked, slumping into a stool disappointedly.

"Because, why do you want to meet with some loser on the internet when you have loads of friends here in Deling?" he asked through mouthfuls of food.

"Seifer, he isn't a loser. Look, you won't understand. I like my friends but Renz is something different. I've never met someone I have so much in common with," I pleaded.

"Still, it's weird," he said, accidentally spitting out a crumb of egg across the table.

"Yeah but you're not the one who has to be friends with him. I am, and I don't feel it's weird." I argued back, feeling quite disheartened. If Seifer didn't agree, I knew for sure Renzokuken would back out.

"Rinoa, I don't know, you don't need some person on the internet to make you feel better. You got me and Selphie and everyone else," he tried reassuring me.

"Seifer, I know that!" I was getting impatient. I just wanted him to agree and say he'd come. "Please just do it for me, it'll just be one meeting to check him out?" I put my hands together pleadingly.

"When?" he asked.

"This weekend?" I asked, smiling at him in such hope and expectation.

"I'm working this weekend," he replied quickly.

"Okay, next weekend?" I offered.

"I'll think about it," he eventually answered.

"Is that a yes?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's an 'I'll think about it'," he reiterated.

I smiled nonetheless, a little more prince treatment and Seifer would come around. I picked up the orange juice jug and refilled his glass grinning at him. He only rolled his eyes in exaggeration.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I walked out of the drug store with my paper bag and shoved it into my backpack. I got into my black Lotus Evora and drove down to school. Once I reached the car park, I could hear the bell indicating the first lesson, so I hurried to my class.

Inside the classroom I saw Heartilly was already seated. I walked up the aisle quickly and sat down completely ignoring her, acting as if I was still annoyed about what had happened in the gym last week. I was, but not as much as I had been before; now that I had another trick up my sleeve. She had said to 'bring it on', and that was exactly what I planned on doing.

She looked over at me, I could tell from the corner of my eyes. She shuffled some papers about and then handed them in my direction. "Leonhart, here's my part of the script," she said handing them over.

I didn't bother answering; I just took the sheets and placed then under my notebook.

"How much did you get done?" she asked, still not deterred from speaking to me.

I cleared my throat, "I'm on the final scene," I said shortly.

"Good to hear," she said, and turned back to the teacher who started explaining the lesson.

After Drama, I headed over to my Geography class with Quistis and Cloud. We took our seats and waited for the class to settle while the teacher was writing down the topic on the board. Almasy walked in, causing Cloud to look up at him and then at my direction. Almasy spotted his eye contact and kissed his teeth. It was just like Almasy to react that way towards my friends. He was such a dumbass; I was surprised he was still in school.

After the teacher set us some work, I started talking with Cloud for a good ten minutes before I noticed him looking into the distance. I followed his gaze to where Quistis was giggling and curling her free blonde hair around fingers. She was talking to Almasy who was sitting next to her, leaning in and saying something with, surprisingly, a genuine smile on his face.

Now, I don't ever tell Quistis who to date, but considering this guy gave me a scar, I thought she'd know he was a bad idea. She probably had some kind of sixth sense then as she turned around and caught me staring straight at her with a solid look. She cleared her throat and turned back to her work, now ignoring Almasy. He looked at me then and looked away, before glancing disappointedly at Quistis.

"Don't do anything that'll get you kicked out," Cloud whispered next to me, scribbling away at his answers.

"Yeah right like I'm going to let Almasy ruin my chances," I retorted, and went back to my work.

"Good, keep your head down and ignore him. He'll soon tire of her."

"Well I can handle that, but can she?" I replied rhetorically, feeling some sympathy for Quistis.

* * *

I met Zell in the cafeteria during lunch break. We sat by ourselves on a quiet table to the far end of the room. Zell and I watched as Heartilly selected her drink, a bottled Coca-Cola - this would be easy.

Zell quickly ran over to the vending machines on the other side of the room and purchased a bottled Coca-Cola. I took out the paper bag from my backpack and opened it slightly, putting my hand in and opening up the small cardboard box inside. I took a sachet out and put the paper bag back into my backpack.

Zell ran back over to our table and opened up the drink for me. I tore open the sachet and quickly dispensed the contents inside the bottle, cleaning its mouth of any residue.

I handed the drink to Zell who just smiled mischievously.

"Man I feel guilty, but I just love pulling pranks," he said, looking at the bottle adoringly.

"Yeah, well there's no need to feel guilty about this one. Remember, she humiliated me first," I said, to which he nodded and made his way over to her table.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I carried my lunch over to the table where my friends had reserved a spot for me. Now that school had been going on for a few weeks, a lot of people were settling in. We started making some friends with the Grammies from the other school; Yuffie's cousin Tifa went to Galbadia Grammar and was the complete opposite of Miss Preppy. You'd think Tifa actually went to Deling High due to her laid back attitude and rebellious streak.

Right now she was waving a pink detention slip in her hand that she had gotten for rule breaking. She didn't like the uniform and had added what she called the 'Tifa Touch' to it. This consisted of a skirt half the size of the normal one provided, the crisp blue white shirt cut down half in size so it showed her navel, and some long suspenders that joined from her skirt to her shoulders complimenting her entire look. Of course, she had at first refused to wear the jacket that came along with the original uniform, but seeing as she was already four detentions in, she let it rest on her shoulders.  
She was pretty with a cute nose and soft pink lips. Her best feature was her eyes that were symmetrically perfect, brimmed with dark eyelashes and eyeliner. Her eyes also matched her dark raven hair, much like my own.

I sat down next to Tifa who smiled at me and threw a light punch at my arm. I giggled in reply and opened up my coke bottle and took a swig, resting the cap on my tray.

We were busy talking about plans for the weekend when Leonhart's blond friend, Zell, walked by stumbling. I couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness. My laughter was halted as he tried stabling himself and knocked over my open drink.

"Oh sorry," he muttered apologetically. I quickly pushed my chair back and Tifa grabbed some napkins to soak up the drink.

"Don't worry about it," I said, getting up and taking out some money to buy another drink.

"Look, I'm sorry it was an accident, I swear I didn't mean it," he said genuinely with such guilt it caught me by surprise.

"It's okay," I said with a small chuckle.

"Here, have my drink," he offered holding out another Coca-Cola.

"No it's all right, I'll get another one."

"No, I spilled your drink for my clumsiness, just take mine." He held it out to me willingly. I waited with a curious look on my face. "I didn't drink it, see?" he said, pointing to the level of drink inside.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, taking the drink from his house embarrassedly.

"Yeah." He smiled and looked around at my friends.

"Thanks, I guess," I said and he started making his way back to where he was going. "Hey," I called out to him, making him turn back to me, "you're Zell right? I think we're in the same Chemistry class."

"Yeah." He nodded nervously.

"You're a lot nicer than your friends," I said, taking a sip from the drink he just handed me.

He laughed then, shaking his head, "Squall is all right really, once you get to know him."

"Well I'm sure he is somewhere deep down inside his cold heart, I mean, he must be to have a nice friend like you," I complimented him smiling sincerely.

"You think I'm nice?" he asked, sounding quite surprised and pointed to his chest to confirm my compliments were directed at him.

I laughed again; this guy was being unintentionally funny. "Of course, you just gave me your drink even though you knocked mine over by accident. And the first day we met, you did try and defuse the situation between Selphie and er, your other friend, the blonde girl," I replied, remembering the first day of school.

"That's what you thought of me? That I was different from my friends, even considering what they did to you?" he questioned me with a look of concern.

"Well yeah. I mean, just because your friends did something to me, doesn't mean you're bad."

". . . I'm not that good either," he said quietly, turning away and walking off.

I just looked at him in surprise at his sudden departure, wondering what I might have said to offend him. I was going to follow him, but saw where he headed as he sat down next to Leonhart who asked him something. Zell just shook his head and looked down at the table causing Squall to look over at me making eye contact. I decided against seeing if Zell was okay and took my seat again, finishing off my lunch.

* * *

I was sitting in Chemistry getting on with my work, when I got a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. It started with a strong pain and then lessened to a slight cramping. I slowly did some breathing exercises hoping to find some relief.

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Yuna asked, sitting next to me putting a hand on my back. I looked up at her and caught some people who had turned around to look. Zell was just looking at me with a sad concerned look.

"Yeah, just cramps," I replied back quietly to which she nodded.

"Yeah, I have pretty bad period cramps too." She smiled at me and continued rubbing my back.

I opened my planner out to check my calendar and looked at the little red scattered dots indicating my menses cycle. I actually wasn't due to start until another week or so; I guessed I was starting early.

I tried to get on with my work, but the cramping had moved down lower. To my bowels. My entire lower abdomen was hurting and it didn't help that I was also holding in trapped wind, I knew I shouldn't have had that Coke for lunch.

I looked up again and caught Zell staring at me; I smiled over at him painfully even though I was in a lot of pain and discomfort. I felt a slight movement in my bowel area just as the cramps were beginning to lessen. I held my face rigid as I felt another movement, though it was stronger than the last. I straightened my body up as I tried to contract my bowel muscles. I knew I couldn't hold out any longer.

"Sir," Zell's voice came out loud, getting the attention of the entire class, "I don't think Rinoa's feeling well."

"Rinoa, are you all right?" the teacher asked, looking at me carefully.

"No Sir." I breathed. "My stomach is really hurting."

"Sir, I think it's girl stuff," Zell assumed. "Maybe she should go home?"

"Well Zell, thank you for the suggestion, but I think Rinoa's perfectly capable to tell me what's wrong," the teacher answered back.

"Sir, can I go home? It's really hurting," I asked, although I wasn't sure how I'd get home considering I came with Selphie and any second now my bowels would explode.

"Okay well I'll write you a slip, you'll need to go to the office and have them ring a parent to come get you," the teacher informed me as I shook my head. I realised my face was sweating up now from holding my contracting muscles so much. But I knew if I released them, I'd release something else as well.

"Sir, I'll take her home," Zell offered, putting his hand up.

"Zell, she can ring her parents, and anyway you are in a lesson." The teacher reminded him.

"Sir, she's in a lot of pain," he pleaded. I was wondering why Zell was being so protective. I thought maybe it was something to do with me calling him nice at lunch, maybe he was trying to prove my assumption. Whatever the reason, boy was I glad he was offering to take me home.

"Sir, I don't think my parents are home, can Zell just take me?" I asked the teacher, who looked slightly worried but didn't say anything. "Besides, there's only an hour left anyway," I continued to argue.

"Okay, Zell take her straight home, no loitering," the teacher ordered.

I smiled and jumped up carefully, grabbing my stuff. I was making my way over to Zell, who had just chucked everything into his bag.

"Zell." Leonhart called out to him. "You drive a bike, how is she going to get on it in so much pain?"

Zell looked at Leonhart and then at me. "Can you sit on a bike?" he asked me with a frown.

"I don't think so," I managed to get out in between breaths.

"Squall, gimme your keys," Zell ordered holding out his hand.

"Whatever," Leonhart replied, throwing me a look of annoyance. I guess he was still being uptight about what happened last week.

Zell didn't even reply to Leonhart, he walked over to Leonhart and grabbed his bag off the floor; taking his keys out of the front pocket, and throwing the bag back down.

"Zell!" Leonhart shouted, but didn't bother to chase after him, as Zell grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the class.

We walked down the hallways quickly and hurried to the car park.

"Er, Zell, thanks for back there," I quickly said to him. He remained quiet and we soon got into Leonhart's car where I quickly buckled my seat belt and pulled my legs up to chest, holding onto them for relief.

I told Zell my address once we headed onto the main road and he drove down quickly; I only hoped we didn't get stopped for speeding. I tried looking outside to distract myself, but it only made me feel like home was a million miles away.

I couldn't hold on any longer as my bowel was aching, I thought I could release it a bit but I cringed at my stupidity as I ended up releasing a fart that was actually quiet loud, considering it was only the two of us in the car. Zell just looked at me with the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled, dying of embarrassment. I couldn't believe I farted in front of a complete stranger at school. That was just too gross and personal; I didn't even fart in front of Selphie.

It wasn't over, once I had relaxed that little bit of muscle, more wind started escaping. The worse thing was it even started to smell. I could tell Zell was trying not to be grossed out as he rolled down his windows. I just hid my face in shame, putting my head in between my knees, trying not to think about what he thought about me.

I thanked God once we reached my house and got my keys out, rushing in as Zell followed me.

"Thanks for the drive," I said, making my way upstairs expecting him to leave.

"Rinoa, I'm going to wait for you downstairs," he stated, looking up at me on the stairs.

"Oh you don't have to, I'll be fine," I called out just as I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door. I tell you now; I have never felt anymore relief than when I sat down on that seat of the porcelain toilet bowl.

* * *

After a good twenty minutes, I came out of the bathroom after washing my hands. I went downstairs to get a glass of water to quench my thirst and was surprised to find Zell sitting on my couch.

"Hey," I said to him, walking into the lounge.

"Hey," he said getting up, "you okay now?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah, I think it, er, was something I ate," I said, not making eye contact.

"Or something you drank," he said almost in a whisper.

"Haha, yeah I knew I shouldn't have had fizzy drinks with lunch," I replied, sitting down.

"Rinoa, I'm sorry," he said, looking at me guiltily with such sad eyes.

"What for?" I asked, not sure what he was apologising for.

"The drink I gave you today, it had laxatives in it," he confessed, looking at the ground with his head held down.

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't do it. Squall did, I just had to get you to drink it," he explained.

"Oh my God!" I cried out. "What is up with him? And what's with you? You think it's funny putting stuff in people's drinks?"

"No." He shook his head, not looking at me. "He wanted to get you back for last week."

"So what, he thought I'd release my bowels in front of the whole class?" I asked, exasperated and irritated at acknowledging the truth. This was beyond low.

He didn't reply, he just shrugged solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, it's Leonhart who needs to be sorry," I said, thinking more to myself. He was one clever jerk; I should have known he'd pull a fast one.

"I'm sorry because I helped him."

I looked at him and instantly my heart softened. He looked like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Zell, it's okay, you helped me get home so . . . it's not like Leonhart's plan worked after all," I said, casting a forgiving smile towards him to lessen his guilt.

He looked at me then as I smiled at him, but he just shrugged. My stomach groaned again and I excused myself and ran for the bathroom. I knew I had to make Leonhart pay for this. I'd have to get him just as good.

* * *

The day after my bowel troubles, I had gone to the clinic since I practically spent the whole night in the bathroom. When Seifer got home I didn't tell him about the incident; he'd only tell me 'I told you so', not to mention probably start a fight with Leonhart. I didn't even tell him about the stinky fish incident in fear of his hot temper; everything Leonhart did to me I kept a secret from Seifer. It wouldn't be fair if Seifer got sent to the army because of this war between Leonhart and myself. Besides, I could take whatever Leonhart threw at me.

After the doctor advised me on getting my normal bowel movements back, and the types of foods I should be eating, I decided to stay home the rest of the week. It gave me time to think of how I'd get Leonhart back.

I hadn't been on-line for a while either, because of my weak stomach, and now that it was feeling a lot better, I finally had the chance.

I checked my message inbox and saw I had two emails from Renzokuken, one was sent the day I went to the clinic, the second was sent yesterday.

**Hey Angel,**

**Just thought I'd send you an email seeing as you didn't come on-line yesterday. I wanted to tell you what happened at school with me and this girl I know. But I'll wait for you to come on-line so you can hear my happy story. Lol.**

**Anyway, hope to talk to you soon. **

**Renzokuken.**

I kept reading the bit about the girl at school. Could it be? I didn't want it to be true, but I couldn't help coming to the same conclusion over and over. My heart felt really heavy and I felt miserable just thinking about the concept. Was Renzokuken talking about a potential girlfriend? I really hoped not. I know it sounds weird but I grew to really liking him; I didn't want him to have a girlfriend, especially not straight after I just asked if he did.

I read the second email before I decided to reply; that way I could address both emails in one.

**Hey Angel,**

**You didn't come on-line yesterday either, I'm starting to think you were a figment of my imagination. Lol, no really, hope everything is okay.**

**Did**** you ****manage**** to ****talk**** to ****your**** brother**** about**** us ****meeting?**** I**** know**** I**** said**** not**** to**** count**** your**** chocobos ****before**** your**** eggs ****hatch**** and**** all,**** but**** I'm**** excited**** about**** this**** as well****.**

**To be honest, apart from my sister, I'm not really close to anyone. I never knew my mum; she died when I was really young so I've never really gotten so close to people. **

**I have this one friend, she's kinda close to me but even then there are things I wouldn't tell her. Things that I've found I actually ended up telling you.**

**So ****I ****guess**** what**** I'm**** trying**** to**** say ****is:**** you**** mean**** to**** me ****as ****much**** as ****I**** mean**** to ****you.**** I**** mean**** it;**** I**** wish**** you**** were**** really ****here,**** so**** that**** I**** could**** talk**** to**** you**** face-to-face.**

**Like a real friend.**

**Anyway, sorry for this long message, but you gotta admit its rare coming from me.**

**Come**** on-line**** soon,**** I**** miss**** our**** complaints ****about**** school**** and**** jerks.**

**Renzokuken.**

I was confused, I was pretty sure that this happy news he mentioned before was about a girlfriend. Now, however, I couldn't think what it could have been. Regardless of what it meant, I was ecstatic that I meant to him as much as he meant to me. I was so happy to hear that he wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see him. I couldn't wait to see him now; I really hoped I wouldn't be disappointed.

**Hey Renz,**

**I'm really sorry for not being in touch for the past three days. I've been a bit under the weather and spent all week in bed. After visiting the doctor and getting the all clear I am better though.**

**I'm ****really ****happy**** to ****hear ****that ****you ****can't ****wait ****to ****meet, ****I ****can't ****wait ****either. ****I ****did ****talk ****to ****my ****brother ****about ****it ****and ****he ****said ****he'd ****think ****about ****it. ****I ****know**** we ****decided**** on ****this ****weekend, ****but ****he ****has ****to ****work ****so ****said ****to ****change**** it ****to ****next ****weekend. ****Is ****that ****okay ****for ****you? ****I**** hope ****it ****is!**

**I'l****I wait**** for**** you ****to ****come**** on-line ****and**** we**** can**** talk**** about**** this ****some more****.**

**I'm really happy I met you. Lol, okay I'm embarrassing myself now.**

**Chat soon, Bye!**

**Angel_Wings**

**xoxoxox**

I smiled to myself and read his recent email again. My heart was racing and I giggled at the thought of a potential love blossoming. I knew it was silly, but I couldn't help thinking that once we met that could be where our friendship was headed. I hoped it would be anyway, only time would tell what Renzokuken wanted.

I sat there letting my mind wander from one train of thought to the next; what Renzokuken looked like, the first thing he'd say, what we'd do when we met, would he like the way I looked, meeting up as friends and then meeting up as something more. I giggled to myself when I thought about Renzokuken coming to meet me outside school and me showing off with my new 'boyfriend'. I laughed out loud when an image of Renzokuken kicking Leonhart in the face came to my mind. If only.

For sure, if Renzokuken and Leonhart ever met, Renzokuken would take care of Leonhart, once and for all.

* * *

**Author**** Notes:** Hehe, don't try and deny it, you all know you thought Rinoa found out who Renz was when she read his first email.  
What do you guys think about the end? You think Renz will 'take care' of Leonhart?

I'm sorry to those of you who thought the meeting would take place this chapter, but erm... yeah... let's see what the next chapter has in store.


	6. Drag Race

**n9neSTAR: Hi everybody! Niqsta has given me the honor to post her new chapter since she's a little busy today. **

**lol **

**isn't that awesome?**

**A gift passed from Niqsta to me, and now to you. **

**Hope you ENJOY XD**

**Message from Niqsta: **_**I'm so sorry i'm not personally here to upload this week's chapter. It's a day of celebration for me, and i am enjoying it with my family, as you're reading this.  
****But i didnt want to leave you guys hanging, so i got my trusty friend to upload instead. Arent we nice? ^^**_

_**I know you all want the meeting to take place, but at this point i still felt that the rivalry between Rinoa and Squall had't solidified yet. Trust me, when the meeting does take place, you won't be dissapointed, and hopefully you won't be dissapointed with how i've executed it, either.**_

_**Thanks again for the lovely reviews, i love reading them.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Drag Race

**Squall's POV**

I walked into my Drama class and was surprised to see Heartilly already there. Since she hadn't been in school the remainder of last week I was actually starting to forget her. I sat down on my seat and looked at her, wondering if she'd say anything about the laxative incident. I had to admit, after talking, well after the reprimand from Zell, I did feel a little bit guilty; in case she was allergic to anything in the laxative.

"Hey," I found her saying as she turned to me, "here is the last part of the script. Seeing as I was ill all last week, I had the chance to stay home and work on it." She said giving me an accusing look.

"Cool." I stated and took the scripts off her and placed them inside my notepad. I was so happy it was finally done. Now all we had to do was memorise our lines, and the rehearsals, which I wasn't looking forward to.

Mr. Nooj came up to us and asked how the progression was going, so we handed him the final script which he promised to photocopy and hand round. He made an announcement to the class that we had completed the scripts and from now on were to meet in the hall for rehearsals.

* * *

During lunch I went looking for Cloud and Zack; they had both just purchased new motorbikes and a couple of us guys wanted to check it out. Zell and I headed over to the car park and were surprised that quite a few guys had gathered, in all it was probably around twenty of our friends and a whole crowd of other people. I pushed my way to the front and was shocked to find two identical motorbikes. I wasn't shocked that I saw two bikes, more shocked at who was sitting on one of them. Almasy. He was talking to Zack about the speed and some motorbike information. Quistis was with him repetitively patting his knee telling him to get up so she could have a turn. I only realised then, how less of Quistis I had seen since we started to attend this school. I gathered it was partly because I started to hang with Cloud and Zell a lot more but, come on, moving onto Almasy?

I walked up to Cloud, who was sitting on the other motorbike, as the rest of the guys realised my presence. I nodded to Cloud as he got up and started telling me the engine size and speed of the bike as if he were a salesman.

"Squall, why don't you take it for a spin?" Tifa suggested. I looked up at her only to notice Heartilly right next to her, looking a bit out of place.

"Nah." I shook my head, refusing Tifa's suggestion.

"Go on Squall, its fine." Cloud said chucking me the keys which I caught with my right hand. I twirled the keys in my hand contemplating whether I should.

Tifa looked at Heartilly then as she spoke about me, "Squall was the best drag racer in our school, he could beat anyone with his Dodge Tomahawk." She beamed at me to which Heartilly just modestly smiled and nodded not making eye contact with me. I didn't care, I thought the jealousy was probably eating away at her.

"Oh cool! Squall, Seifer why don't you both race?" Zack said eagerly, pumping his fists.

"Nah." I said again, shaking my head as Almasy did the same.

"Why not, c'mon you're both not chicken are you?" He replied grinning. "Come on, do it!"

"Zack," Cloud called out to him, "it wouldn't be wise for them to race in the car park." He blinked hard looking at the dark spiky haired boy, hoping to get across the fact that Almasy and I didn't get along.

"Ok, well not here. How about the dirt track behind the gas station? You know where those tourists rent cars?" He said excitedly. People started agreeing and I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to race Almasy, simply because I didn't want anything to do with him. But at the same time I didn't want him to think I was backing down because I was scared. Far from it.

"Sure." He replied coolly, getting off the bike. "If he's up for it." He said challenging me.

"Fine with me." I answered looking at him in the eyes. I could see Heartilly's look of worry, but she didn't say anything, she just stood next to Tifa.

"Alright, race! Everyone, meet at the dirt track tonight at 8pm!" Tifa shouted, putting her hand up for Heartilly to high-five. The raven haired did as the girl suggested, albeit apprehensively. I gathered she was probably scared for her brother, well she should be. I wasn't going to be taken down easily.

Almasy took his bag from Quistis and looked over at me and then at her expectantly. I watched as Quistis looked at me guiltily, a shameful smile towards me before walking off with Almasy. As I watched her go, I couldn't but help think that she'd learn the hard way; that she'd realise he was a jerk and expect me to pick up the pieces.

Quistis was like a sister, and even though right now I was telling myself it was her problem and that she'd have to fix it once it went wrong, I couldn't shake off the feeling of responsibility. If anything did happen to Quistis, Almasy would pay the consequences.

I looked over at Heartilly who had also watched the scene and noticed she wore the same expression I had earlier. If anything, the idea of Quistis and Almasy as a couple, was one thing Heartilly and I had in common.

* * *

After school, Zell and I headed over to the Mall to get a new game that was being released. We walked into the store that was pretty much full. A lot of kids normally came over to the Mall after school to hang around and shop.

I checked the shelves looking for Zell's game but couldn't find it anywhere.

"You think they're out of stock?" Zell asked me, sounding very disheartened. Zell was an avid gamer, he spent most of his free time playing games, that was when he wasn't practising his martial arts, something which he also spent a lot of time doing.

"Maybe." I replied not very interested.

"Oh that game is so sick, I'd die if they sold out! I'd have to drive all the way to Stanmore Street if I want to get it, and even then, it'll be closed by the time we get there." He moaned.

"Well, why didn't you just pre-order before?" I asked, for an avid gamer he sure was lazy.

"I was going to but then I got busy with my Balamese Jiu-jitsu training." He excused himself.

"Well, lets just ask someone." I said, heading over to the brown pony-tailed guy working behind the counter. He had his back to us putting things up onto a glass showcase.

"Excuse me." Zell spoke and the guy turned around. It was one of Heartilly's friends, the cowboy, he looked different without his hat. "Oh, er we just wanted to know if you had Super Street Fighter IV?"

"No, we're all sold out." He smiled apologetically.

"Damn." Zell muttered.

"You a fan?" He asked smiling at us.

"Yeah. Erm, if it's already sold out, I doubt you're going to get any orders soon right?" Zell asked.

"Nope, not till another two weeks."

"It's alright." Zell said deflated and we started making our way to the exit. We had barely opened the door when we heard the cowboy call out to us.

"Dudes, er, come here." He waved us over. Apprehensively we went back to him. "Er, I can't say anything now, but meet me outside in 20 minutes. Trust me, I'll make it worth your while." He said, the last bit directed at my raised eyebrows.

"Er, dude, I'm flattered an all, but I'm not gay." Zell explained, taking steps back.

The cowboy laughed shaking his head, "Neither am I, that thing a couple of weeks ago was a joke. The brown haired girl with the green eyes," he said making hand gestures, "she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, safe dude." Zell said nodding, looking very relieved.

We waited around and exactly twenty minutes later the cowboy showed up. He took out a carrier bag and handed Zell a game case.

"No way!" Zell said excitedly. "I thought you were all sold out?" He asked in disbelief.

"We are, only the pre-ordered ones were left. See my girlfriend is an avid gamer, she loves these games, so I placed two orders; one for me and one for her so we could play together online." He explained.

"But you're giving me this because…?" Zell asked unsure where this was leading.

"Well, I could always share with her until there is more in stock, so its yours if you want it." He said modestly.

"Serious?" Zell asked excitedly while the cowboy nodded. I thought it was pretty decent of him to do that, seeing as he didn't know us and his friend was our enemy.

"Name's Irvine." He said smiling.

"Squall." I nodded approvingly.

"Booya! I'm Zell." Zell replied high fiving Irvine hard.

* * *

Nightfall had approached and we drove down to dirt track behind the old gas station. Quite a lot of people had gathered, a lot more than I had expected, it looked as if there were six times more than the amount of people that had gathered in the car park.

Amongst the crowd, the brown dirt lay slightly moist from the rain that had fallen during the weekend. The entire scene was only dimly lit by the street lamps on the main road and the yellowish light coming from the back rooms of the gas station. Evergreen trees surrounded the area leaving a dark wide expanse about the same size as two football fields. I could see that they had gone all out. Ramps had been put down, silver metal ramps with black and yellow diagonal stripes to its sides. This would be an interesting race.

I walked further into the crowd and started making out the front row of people. Everyone was there. Almasy stood talking to Zack while putting on his helmet. Heartilly was standing next to him looking worried and glancing around the crowd. Her eyes fell on me and she whispered something to Almasy who looked directly at me. Irvine and his brunette girlfriend were also there standing and talking to Tifa and her cousin. I noticed Quistis was talking with some of her girl friends and she also noticed me when I approached. Before I could even get to Cloud she had walked up to me and took me by the hand.

"Squall, can we talk?" She smiled at me.

"Not now." I replied as I tried to free myself from her grasp.

"Squall, this can't wait." Her face instantly changed as she looked over at Almasy.

"What?" I asked not moving from my place. If she wanted to talk, then she'd have to do it here.

"I talked to Seifer, he said it's just a friendly match. So I don't want you to think that if you lose, then you'd have to get him back-" I didn't even let her finish.

"If I lose?" I asked her with raised eyebrows. "You think I'm going to lose?"

"No I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is that don't feel you have to prove yourself." She tried to explain.

"Quistis, 'if I lose' do you really think I'd do something about it? Just how low do you think of me?" I asked at her absurd ideas.

"Squall." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Look, I just don't want you two to fight, he said it's a friendly match, I hope you know that too."

"Quistis, how long have you known this guy?" I asked her sincerely.

She rolled her eyes. "Not long, but you don't know him either. You only know what you saw in him-"

"You don't know him. So don't patronise me."

"I'm not! Squall, I just don't want you to start fighting again." She tried to explain. "Look, whatever you guys had in the past…" She looked uncomfortable. "You need to leave it in the past. He's not like how you described him."

"Whatever." I replied walking past her, leaving her looking after me. I walked towards Cloud who happened to be ready and waiting. I was even more determined to win this time.

I put my helmet on, strapping the belt on underneath and sat on the bike.

"You sure you want to do this?" Cloud asked, handing me the keys with seriousness in his eyes.

"Sure as ever." I replied back. I inserted the key into the ignition and revved the engine. It was powerful.

"You be careful with Fenrir now." Cloud warned smiling softly.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen," Zack called out hushing down the crowd. He stood in the middle of the both bikes. "Are you ready?" He asked the crowd and was immediately met with a loud roar of shouts and whistling. "Drivers, are you ready?" He asked us. We replied with the revving of both our engines.

I looked over at Almasy sitting on the other identical bike, his lime green helmet standing out. He was wearing his off-white half jacket with black leather gloves. I had worn my black half jacket with the grey fur collar and my leather gloves. We were distinct in the crowd, easily noticeable should anything happen.

I looked over to my right and noticed Heartilly again, she had her hands clasped in front of her chest, her face looked grief-stricken. It was just like her, the coward. She looked like she was going to pee herself last week when she saw a spider, I wondered what this would do to her. For such a timid girl, she sure was in the wrong place.

"Ready," we revved once, "Set", another rev, "Go!". The screeching of both our tyres was the first thing that I heard as we skidded into action. It took some time for the friction to kick in but soon we were thrust into the dark night. I pushed myself forward on my bike giving myself momentum and turned my right hand has far as I could to make the bike go faster. I noticed a ramp coming up so slowed down on the acceleration, Almasy happened to pass by me then and leaped into action, as he went flying over the ramp and landed hard back on the ground. It was just like him, the show off.

I went up the ramp and landed softer than Almasy did, I accelerated more and soon was behind Almasy as another ramp came into view. We both leaped across the ramp, Almasy still ahead of me.

The night air was whizzing past me as we went further into the track. The light was a lot fainter and I tried my best to focus on the open road. I sped up but was too close to Almasy's rear so I tried going around him. He followed my moves and stayed in front. I tried moving to his left but he followed again. I retried taking the right side of him when another ramp came up, too late for me to prepare for it. I went up the ramp this time with a little bit more acceleration than intended and hit the floor hard; my body jumping from the seat and my right hand turning the accelerator more.

The bike tilted forward on its front wheel and sped up, I was slipping down from my seat and pushed my lower body forcefully trying to stable the bike to its original position. Almasy was looking over at me before he turned and accelerated further into the track. I lifted my hands up pulling the handle along with me as the bike's rear end fell down but the front came up. I smiled to myself as I revved the engine harder, accelerating only on the bike's rear wheel and sped up closer to Almasy.

He was in front of me now as I placed the front wheel down and started to make my next move. Another ramp came up, but instead of jumping over it straight, I went diagonally; cutting across Almasy as we hit the ground again. He slowed in fear of crashing into me but soon sped up again, only centimetres behind me.

We went up large, taller hill forcing the bikes to go faster, I sped up and zoomed into the air, falling back onto the dirt track with a thud. Almasy went up the hill and sped up, his tyres screeching as he lifted them up and did a 360 loop before falling back onto the track.

We were coming on to a darker patch of dirt, the lighting here was really bad, the only source of lighting coming from our front headlights. But I knew this area well, I had driven around here with my Tomahawk so I knew it curved.

As we approached the bend I went straight for it and immediately felt my bike going up hill, I turned the handle full locked to the left as I sped around the slope horizontally. I could feel the pull on the left side of my body. I briefly looked back and noticed Almasy had followed my moves.

He sped up then and passed by me, I honked at him to indicate to slow down. Another couple of yards and he'd go into a barbed wired fence. I honked consecutively again and turned my handle to the left getting off the slope and back onto the dirt track as the bend ended. Almasy turned around then and noticed my course in action. I'm not sure why, but for some reason he trusted me and followed my call, getting off the bend and back onto the dirt track.

It was neck and neck now as we were approaching the crowd. I slowed my pace a little letting Almasy get in front, I pushed myself forward and turned the acceleration full way causing my bike to thrust further, past Almasy and further towards the crowd, past the finishing line as I hit the breaks harshly and skidded the bike to its side and stopped.

The crowd was on ecstasy; screaming and cheering. My body was being pushed from all the 'well done' pats my back was receiving. Zack was going mental as he cheered and high fived both of us.

I took off my helmet passing it back to Cloud and smoothing my hair down. I looked over to Almasy as he got off the bike and handed the helmet to Zack. I didn't know what to say to him, and he looked as if he didn't know what to say either.

He held out his fist to me, "Good race." He said briefly. I didn't know exactly what it entailed, I didn't exactly want to become the best of buddies with him. But something in me just connected my fist to his as I nodded back to him.

"Great race boys!" Zack complimented us, jumping up in excitement. We both modestly smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, very interesting." Cloud commented, looking at both of us, though I could swear I caught him lingering at me a little longer. Cloud had eyes like a hawk. I wouldn't put it past him not to notice what I had done for Almasy back there.

"Cloud, come on, you and me now, how about?" Zack eagerly asked.

Cloud only rolled his eyes, taking his helmet and rolling his bike towards the large steel fence. "Not interested."

"Oh Cloud, come on…"

I was scanning the crowed and caught sight of Heartilly as she gazed at me curiously. She looked as if she was relieved, though I wasn't sure whether it was because of what she had just witnessed, or whether it was because I had won.

Quistis walked up to me and patted my back. "Well done, Squall." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I replied. I wondered if she had given Almasy the same pep talk she had given me before the race.

"Aww, well done." She said to Almasy taking him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile and looked at me. He was probably wondering what I was thinking. I didn't show any emotions, I still stood to my beliefs. Race or no race, Almasy was still Almasy. There had to be some hidden agenda behind his interest in her.

"Shall we go?" She asked him, although the look in her eyes was more of an order.

"Yeah." He replied back softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Squall." She said smiling and brushing the stray strands of hair out of her face.

I nodded in reply not bothered, I started taking out my own keys and walked up to Zell and Irvine. Even though I had won the race, a part of me felt like I lost. Maybe it was because I couldn't shake the feeling of losing one of my closest friends to Almasy. It bothered me that she trusted him; she didn't know him. She didn't know what he was like, nor what he was capable of.

"Squall, Irvine's saying to come over to his place for an after party." Zell informed me.

"Where do you live?" I asked, looking over to Irvine.

"Off Madison Gardens." He replied. "You can follow us, a whole bunch of us going to drive back."

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I was sitting in Irvine's kitchen with Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith. We were still talking about the race and how unfair it was that the boys didn't give us a turn on their bikes.

"I knew Squall would win." Tifa said, putting a chip into her mouth.

"How?" I asked instantly. I actually thought Seifer would win given he was always into fast cars and whatnot.

"Because he's Squall." She smiled back at me, as if that was the answer to everything. I hated it that they didn't see past his arrogance. I mean, they spent three whole years with him, surely they should have seen his true side.

"I felt so sorry for Quistis." Aerith said with a look of concern. "It must be hard having your boyfriend and your friend at war with each other."

"Seifer's not her boyfriend." I stated frowning. "They're just friends."

Tifa let out a snort. "Well the last time I checked, you didn't make out with your friend in the back seat of his car."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, it couldn't be true. Seifer wouldn't go out with that street tramp. Yeah he whistled at her, and he looked at her quite a lot. But I mean, he's a guy, he'd think a jar of jam in a bikini was hot.

"Yeah, me and Yuffie were leaving school last week Friday and were getting into her car when I noticed Quistis's bobbing head." She laughed at Yuffie, both remembering the incident.

"It was so funny when you honked at them!" Yuffie cried in hysterics. "And she flipped you off and-" The girl fell off her stool from laugher causing her speech to abruptly stop.

I wasn't laughing, I couldn't believe Seifer would date that Preppy and not even tell me about it. And here he was, giving me a hard time about leaving Leonhart alone when he was smooching with his friend. It was so unfair.

Selphie ran into the room at that moment and grabbed me by my wrist pulling me off my stool. "Rinoa, come quick." She hissed at me and pulled me into the foyer and dragged me upstairs.

She stopped outside Irvine's parents' bedroom and put her ear to the door.

"What-" I tried to speak but she put her hand over my mouth. She released her hand and placed her index finger to her lips in indication to speak silently.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Squall's in there sleeping. He was feeling tired so Irvine said he could use the bedroom upstairs if he wanted to lie down for a bit." She smiled wickedly at me.

"Jigglypuff time?" I asked.

"Jigglypuff time." She nodded.

She turned the knob of the door and we silently crept in trying not to make any noise. I looked to both sides of the hallway before I slowly and silently shut the door.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I opened my eyes and looked to the digital clock next to the bedside lamp. It was 11:30pm, I had been sleeping for a solid two hours. I hadn't realised how tired I was. The noise downstairs was still fairly loud as music and teenagers excessively talking were moulded together into a blur of sounds.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and waited for my eyes to focus. I got up off the bed and made my way to the door opening it and instantly meeting with the noise from downstairs.

I wanted to go home now, so I hoped Zell was done with wooing the Library girl he had a crush on, the only reason why I had taken solace upstairs.

I walked down the stairs and looked around the room, a couple of kids spotted me and pointed. Here we go again, I thought they were going to come and congratulate me for my win. But they started to snigger. I ignored them and made my way to the kitchen getting a lot more bizarre looks and laughs as well as weird comments.

"Oooh baby." One idiot happened to shout out to me as I walked passed him. I assumed he was moron, no normal person would make funny comments to someone they hardly knew.

I walked into the kitchen and found the usual crowd of people, Cloud, Tifa and her friends, Zell and the Library Girl who happened to be looking at him adoringly, Irvine and his girlfriend and Heartilly who beamed at me when I walked in.

Tifa looked up at me and burst into laughter. "Squall, what's going on?"

"What?" I asked dumfounded.

"With the whole look." She said, drawing circles around her face. The other girls were all laughing along with Cloud, Irvine and Zell who just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What look?" I asked still confused.

She sighed and dug through her handbag retrieving a compact mirror and handing it over to me open. "This look." She said matter-of-factly.

I grabbed the mirror off of her and looked at myself. I had what looked like talcum powder all over my face, black panda circles around my eyes, red Geisha lips and a streak of blue tears.

I looked across the table at Heartilly who was hysterically laughing.

"You." I said looking straight at her.

"No need to thank me." She replied putting a hand to her chest in mock sincerity.

I walked over to the sink basin and ran the water splashing it on my face. There wasn't any face wash so I used some washing up liquid thinking it'd do the trick. After washing my face and drying it, I turned around but was met with more laughter. I walked to the counter and took the mirror again looking at the difference. Only the talcum powder had come off.

I looked at her in confusion wondering why the make up wouldn't come off.

"Well," She started to explain once she read my concern, "we didn't have any make up so we settled with the next best thing." She smiled at me.

"What was the next best thing?" I asked worriedly.

"Permanent markers." She answered with a shrug and the group burst into laughter. I just stared at her with venom . She got me back good this time, it seemed I underestimated her capabilities.

I threw the mirror down on the counter and walked out ignoring the stares and comments. I'd get her for this, but this time I'd make sure keep her down once and for all.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I got home about midnight as the drive to my house from Irvine's wasn't far. I was walking to my room, laughing to myself while thinking about what I had done to Leonhart, when I heard Seifer's voice talking to someone. I walked up to his door and knocked on it.

"Come in." I heard him call out.

"Who you talking to?" I asked as I entered his room and saw him on his phone.

"Hun, I'll call you back." He replied to the caller and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Just a friend." He replied putting his phone away. He was already in bed lying down in his navy blue bed covers looking all cosy in his black pyjamas.

"Huh." I nodded. "Do you call all your friends 'hun'?" I asked, staring at him straight in the eye.

He sighed. "It was Quistis." He replied honestly this time.

"Seifer, you are such a hypocrite!" I yelled at him.

"How?" He asked incredulously getting up to a sitting position.

"You go on about me leaving Leonhart alone and here you are sleeping with the enemy." I explained dramatically.

"Leonhart and Quistis are two separate people. Quistis isn't violent like her friend." He tried correcting me.

"Like that's anything of a difference. Quistis, need I remind you, was the one who called me and Selphie a rat. You're seriously dating a girl who thinks so lowly of your sister?" I countered back.

"She said that out of ignorance, she knows you guys aren't like that." He defended her.

"Whatever Seifer, do what you want with her, I can't believe you kept that from me." I said, hurt at what I was actually upset about. All I thought about was how I was unwell during those three days when he was probably with _her._

"Kept from you? I didn't keep anything from you, its not like we told the whole world about our relationship."

"Well, you certainly didn't tell me." I replied.

"What, like you didn't tell me about Leonhart putting that fish into your bag? Or how you weren't actually ill, but that Leonhart had put laxatives into your drink?" He asked rhetorically.

"How?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well Miss Preppy Tramp as you like to call her was the one who told me. She actually advised me to get you to leave Leonhart alone instead of using my fists." He replied back, clarifying my confusion. "So maybe you might want to hold back on your opinions of her."

I was still stubborn, I didn't want to give in to Leonhart or his friend. Zell was alright, but those two, there had to be some hidden agenda behind her actions. "I don't care, I'll not have anything to do with her. She's your girlfriend, don't think I'll change my feelings towards her." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But if you wont give her a chance then don't expect me to give your friends a chance." He threatened. "I won't come with you to meet Renz if you won't give Quistis a chance."

"Whatever, I don't need you. I'll see Renz by myself." I said, turning to walk away.

"Oh yeah, Dad will really love that, won't he?" He shouted, continuing to dare me.

I didn't bother replying I just stormed out of his room and walked into my own. I didn't care anymore, he could do what he pleased. As far as I was concerned, after the ordeal they put me through, Quistis and Leonhart were two people I would never break bread with.

**

* * *

**

**Niqsta:_ Again i apologise for the delay in the meeting, but believe me, it will be worth it in the end :)_**

**__****I hope I've clearly shown my reasons for having Seifer as Rinoa's step-brother in the chapter. You know from previous chapters in the chatlogs between Renz and Angel, that Seifer is protective of her and acts like a real biological brother. So, i hope you can see the limitations Rinoa has wanting to meet Renz, compared to the lack of authority Squall has over Quistis - who is already seeing Seifer.**

**_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hope the drag race was descriptive enough._**

**_Please review._**


	7. Panic Attack

**Hi, I'm back to updating myself ^^**

**I know all of you are anxious about the meeting, I know you all can't wait to see what happens when Angel and Renz finally meet and realise they are none other than Squall and Rinoa. So… well I'll let you read the chapter and Angel and Renz will tell you what exactly is going on with the meeting.**

**I didnt get the chance to say this in my other update, but my usual thanks to **_n9neSTAR, Crepusculo4ever, Trev James, Destiny-N, Whatever41269, ANTI THE INFINITY HOLiC, neko-chiidesu, FaithFromTheMystik, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, _**and a special thanks to **_Freyjadour_** - its always nice to see a review from your favourite authors, its really motivating, i hope the reviews continue.**

**And i think it would be nice to reward some of my reviewers, so for those of you who have reviewed every chapter since i've updated, i'm sending you the chat convo for chapter 8 (BELIEVE ME YOU NEED TO READ THIS!). You guys are awesome for taking the time out and reviewing each chapter, so its time i show some appreciation and give the love back :p**

**So here is chapter 7, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - Panic Attack

**Rinoa's POV**

I got back from school really tired. It was 6:30pm and I was completely worn out from rehearsals. Who knew that reading the same line after line could wear a person down? The only highlight of my day was not seeing Leonhart, I knew he wouldn't come into school until the permanent markers wore off. I smiled to myself remembering the way he looked with the permanent markers scribbled all over his face. It wasn't a massive prank, but it was something which would keep reminding him of my capabilities every time he looked in the mirror.

I kicked off my heels and slowly trudged upstairs to my room. Putting by school bag away, I walked over to my desk and logged onto my laptop.

It felt like weeks since I had last talked to Renzokuken, I really hoped he was online; I needed some relaxation time.

"Oh yes!" I cried as I saw his name on my online list.

**Angel_Wings: **Hey! Its been ages!

**Renzokuken: **Hey, yeah where have you been hiding?

**Angel_Wings: **Oh I've just been ill and stuff.

**Renzokuken: **How are you feeling now?

**Angel_Wings: **I'm better.

**Renzokuken: **I got your email, sorry I didn't reply. I got busy with some friends and stuff.

**Angel_Wings: **Its okay.

**Renzokuken: **So is your brother coming?

**Angel_Wings: **Er, well thing is, I kind of had an argument with him and we're not talking much.

**Renzokuken: **So that's a no?

**Angel_Wings: **Well on his part, yeah. But I trust you enough to meet you alone.

**Renzokuken: **Angel…

**Angel_Wings: **Wait, hear me out first okay?

**Renzokuken: **Ok.

**Angel_Wings: **Renz, I really like you. You're not like the guys in school. Heck I've never even met a guy like you.

**Angel_Wings: **You're really sensitive - and I mean that in a good way. Seriously, you're not like these jerks I see at school everyday. And besides, what difference is it if we met at school or online? We're the same age and we like the same things, we met by chance, not like one was stalking the other.

**Angel_Wings: **Renz, I'm going to sound all weird now, but seriously, I don't know how you feel about me, but the way I feel about you, I would hate to give up an opportunity when there could be something deeper there.

**Angel_Wings: **Say something then…

**Renzokuken: **I'm just thinking.

**Angel_Wings: **About?

**Renzokuken: **You.

**Angel_Wings: **What about me?

**Renzokuken: **Angel, I really want to see you too. And its true, there could be something more between us given the circumstances because lets face it, we both have jerks in our lives we'd rather trade for each other.

**Renzokuken: **But I just don't ever want something bad to happen.

**Angel_Wings: **Like?

**Renzokuken: **Well 1) what if we did meet and things didn't work out how we wanted? We'd lose the friendship we got here.

**Renzokuken: **2) We meet and realise there is no physical attraction, we remain as friends, then you meet someone else online and go about the same course, but he ends up being a complete psycho. The internet isn't a safe place.

**Angel_Wings: **I know that already, Renz.

**Renzokuken: **Wait. 3) Even if things did deepen between us, I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing your brother and Dad didn't trust me. Seriously, it makes me look bad.

**Angel_Wings: **So what, that's a no?

**Renzokuken: **I'm sorry Angel.

**Angel_Wings: **But its not fair! I trust you!

**Renzokuken: **I know, but its just not right like this.

**Angel_Wings: **But I really want to meet you.

**Renzokuken: **I know, I want to see you too. Look, just have some patience, who knows, maybe your brother might come round?

**Angel_Wings: **I doubt it. He gave me an ultimatum; if I wanted him to come with me, I'd have to agree to his terms.

**Renzokuken: **Lol, which are?

**Angel_Wings: **It doesn't matter.

**Renzokuken: **Ok.

**Angel_Wings: **This sucks!

**Renzokuken: **I'm sorry Angel, but I am equally upset by this as you are.

**Angel_Wings: **I know, lets just pray we find a way somehow.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

After the laxative incident I knew Zell wasn't going to help me in my future attempts to get one over Heartilly, so I had to find alternate measures. I had gone to the pet shop the day before and purchased a little something for little miss scaredy cat.

Once I got into school that morning, I put the small plastic box into my locker and locked it shut.

When I got into the auditorium for my Drama lesson, I could see Heartilly already on the stage reading out her lines to Yuna, who was already cast as the wicked witch. It was ironic given Yuna's gentle nature, but the girl was a good actress; she was very believable.

"But Princess, you know if he lays eyes on you he'll turn to stone. Remember the curse I put on you?" Yuna spoke in her high-pitch witch voice.

"No! It can't be true, how am I to make the Prince see that I am a princess if he isn't allowed to look at me?" Rinoa spoke back in worry.

"Rinoa, a bit more emphasis on the 'true'." Mr Nooj called out.

"Okay." She replied back and cleared her throat, "No! It can't be _true._"

I walked in and took a seat next to Gippal and Baralai who were busy practising their lines. They looked up at me and nodded at my presence.

"Squall, how's it going with the lines? The play is in four weeks, are you ready Mr Prince?" Gippal asked, smirking at me.

"Yeah." I just shortly replied.

To be honest I wasn't bothered all that much. My mood had pretty much deflated when I spoke to Angel_Wings the day before. It really did suck that we couldn't meet, I wanted to actually meet her, find out who she really was. I wanted to sit in a café with her and discuss different novels and authors and the best places to travel in the world. Instead, I was sat in a stuffy hall looking up at bratty Heartilly doing what she called 'acting'.

"Should be a high turn out for this event." Baralai said looking at me. "Yuna's got her boyfriend to already reserve a ticket."

"Who is her boyfriend?" I asked merely out of involvement in the conversation.

"Tidus, he's a Blitzball player back in Zanarkand where they met."

"Yeah, he and a lot of other people are coming down. I told my cousin to come as well, seeing as I'll be playing a pirate." Gippal laughed looking at Baralai who caught onto the joke I unaware of.

"Seriously?" Baralai asked to which the blond nodded. "Squall, Gippal's cousin Balthier works for the Royal Air Pirates."

"Really? How'd he get into that?" I asked quite interested.

"He's always been into airships and that mechanics stuff, by the time he graduated high school he applied at the Royal Air Pirates, took a course and passed top of his class." Gippal told me briefly.

"Is it good money?" I asked, it seemed like something I wouldn't mind doing myself, I always wanted to fly my own private airship.

"Course! He's like swimming in gil, the lucky-"

"Gippal you're up!" Mr Nooj shouted to him. Gippal shot up and headed over to the stage as Heartilly came down and sat in front of me next to Aerith.

"Rinoa, you were really good up there." Baralai complimented her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and just glanced at me before turning away.

I continued my conversation with Baralai as he went on to tell me about how he was expected to follow his father's footsteps and apply to a prestigious university in Bevelle. I could relate to him as I myself was being constantly swayed to go to Esthar Central Univerity, but it wasn't something I did mind. ECU was one of the best in Technology and Humanities.

I think I zoned out half way as I heard my name being called out and turned around to see Heartilly offering me some tortilla chips.

"Do you want some, Leonhart." She asked.

I just lightly shook my head saying no and she turned back around. I looked over at Baralai who was busy munching on the handful he had taken from her.

"Hey Rinoa," Baralai called out to her in between bites, to which she turned around facing him, "you're pretty good at Math, what's your secret?" He asked.

"Er, how do you mean?" She smiled at him.

"Every time the teacher asks a question you got your hand shooting right up." He replied impressed.

"Oh, erm I get a lot of tutoring from my Dad." She replied modestly.

"Wish my Dad would help me with my homework." Baralai replied somewhat bitter.

"Well hey, I don't mind if you want some tutor lessons?" She offered.

"You for real?"

"Yeah, I mean I got nothing better to do, I go home to get bored anyway."

"Thanks." He replied beaming at her.

"No problem."

"Heartilly." I called out to her and she turned her eyes on me with a surprised look.

"Meet me upstairs at lunch, er, I need to show you something." I told her, causing Baralai to whistle. She looked over at Baralai quizzically.

"What is it?" She asked looking back at me and I could see the sceptical look in her eyes.

"I'll you show upstairs. Er, it's an apology present, thing." I stumbled out, making out as if I was embarrassed and nervous, my eyes darting across the room shyly to add more realism.

She pulled a surprised face at that, "Er, okay." She replied.

"Right, you two, the play is in four weeks, how much have you memorised?" Mr Nooj asked the both of us.

"Not a lot." I honestly replied.

"I know most of my lines." Rinoa replied happily, little goody-two-shoes.

"Okay, well you need to learn fast. Get together after school and during lunch, it's the best way to memorise; it will allow you to know when to say what." He advised and we nodded our heads.

He looked at us expectantly. "Oh, right. Well, Leonhart, you can come over to mine." Rinoa offered and the teacher looked at me. I knew I had to accept, or he'd give me another lecture on how I didn't have a choice.

"Fine." I complied and looked away.

"When?" Mr Nooj asked. "Guys you really can't take this for granted. You don't have much time left, the dress rehearsal is in three weeks, you need to know all your lines by then."

"Today?" I asked Heartilly getting fed up, I didn't even want to be in the stupid play. I didn't mind writing the script, but act? Men in stockings frolicking around on a stage was hardly my style.

"Okay, we can do it every other day until we get the lines memorised." She added smiling up at Mr Nooj who equally returned it. I looked at her in alarm. Every other day until we got it memorised? Was she kidding? I swear that girl could sell her soul to make my life hell. I knew she equally didn't want to spend time with me as I didn't with her, but her need to please every adult in authority was sickening!

"Squall, you could learn a lot from Rinoa, showing some initiative and zeal will really get you far." The teacher lectured me again and walked off. I glared at the back of Heartilly's head and then smirked. My little gift for her would be all the more sweeter.

* * *

I walked into our tutor room upstairs and found Heartilly sitting on the window ledge looking down at the courtyard. She was pretty silent and still, the only movement coming from her playing with the ring around her necklace.

I walked in and shut the door softly, resulting in a click which caused her to turn and face me.

"Hi." She said uncomfortably.

I didn't reply, I just walked up to her with the little plastic box in my hands.

"Here, this is for you." I said to her handing over the box.

"What is it?" She asked and I was shocked that she directed a genuine grin at me. I hadn't seen one of those directed at me since the first day I met her a month ago. It had caused me to falter a bit, but I soon found my voice again.

"Open and you'll see." I smirked at her, watching her carefully as she opened the box up.

Her face immediately fell as she dropped the box and pushed her body back, pressing it against the window.

"Aww, that's no way to treat your new friend." I mocked, bending down and picking up the furry brown tarantula into my palm and stroking it. It was harmless, it wasn't even real; it was a toy from the pet shop to tease dogs with but it looked real enough.

"Don't bring… it… it near… near me." She stuttered out, looking at me and the spider in my hand.

"Why? Don't you like your new present?" I said laughing. I knew she didn't like spiders, but she was being such a baby over it.

She shook her head at me pushing her body even further back against the window.

"Here." I said putting my hand out to her for her to take the toy. I just smirked as I gathered she'd figure out it was a toy once she touched it. But she wouldn't move, she just moved her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Heartilly, stop being such a wuss." I said moving closer and trying to take her hand. "Its-". I tried explaining but she snatched her hand away from my grasp and fell to the floor breathing hard.

I looked down at her with a frown, she was on the floor with her body resting on her shins. Her palms were laid flat on the floor and she was hurriedly doing breathing exercises. I could see sweat already forming on the top of her forehead just under her bangs as they started matting onto her forehead.

"Leonhart… please…" She stuttered out in between breaths. I realised she was having a panic-attack.

"Heartilly, it's not real. It's a toy." I said, as I dropped the spider to the floor and stepped on it resulting in a squeaky noise escaping from it.

She looked up at me still breathing in short forced gasps, although more relaxed than before, her chest was still heaving up and down. She held onto the table next to her and staggeringly rose to her feet. Her body trembling, she looked me straight in the eye, I couldn't tell what it was, it wasn't disgust, disappointment, hatred. It almost looked like a look of defeat as she moved passed me and made for the door, rushing out and leaving me alone in the classroom.

I looked down at the toy and picked it up. Why was she so scared of spiders? It wasn't like it was real.  
Even though I kept repeating this to myself, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean she deserved it after the stunts she pulled on me, all the pranks and humiliation; she had it coming. But yet, I still felt the heavy weight of guilt seep into my chest and weigh it down. It didn't help that I kept imagining her smile when I gave her the box. That smile. The same smile she directed at me the day we met, the same smile I saw her adorned with on the photograph on her shelf. That same smile I said I wouldn't have minded to see again.

"Shoot!" I cursed myself and decided to run after her.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I ran as fast as I could, as fast as my legs would. I just kept running. I ran down the stairs and past the students in the hallway until I reached the cafeteria and stopped to search for my friends. I spotted Selphie's bouncing body at one corner of the room and quickly made my way over to her. I realised I was sweating, I was still breathing hard; though I didn't know whether it was from the running or the stunt Leonhart pulled on me.

"Rinny!" Selphie cried as she saw me approach.

I walked up to her and buried my head in her shoulder, closing my eyes and holding onto her tightly by wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Rinny, what's wrong?" She asked and rubbed my back. "What did Leonhart do this time?"

I didn't speak nor did I let go on the hold I had on her. I kept my grip tight and kept my eyes shut.

"Rinoa, c'mon on tell me. You're scaring me." She demanded and tried pulling away; I knew it was because she wanted to see my face.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?" I heard Seifer's voice coming from the other side of me.

I pulled away from Selphie and looked around. I hadn't noticed who Selphie was eating lunch with. Irvine, Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie were there. But I hadn't realised that Seifer, Miss Preppy, Fujin and Raijin had also joined them. I guessed that maybe Seifer and Miss Preppy made their relationship exclusive after all.

"Nothing." I lied and looked back at Selphie.

"What, you just felt like running down like a maniac and clasping onto Selphie?" Seifer mockingly suggested. The only time Seifer was ever sarcastic, mean or mad at me was when we argued, and even then it was rare. I knew he was only talking to me like that because he still cared about me, but he wasn't over the argument we had the other day.

I didn't bother to answer, I just let Selphie take me into a hug and whisper into my ear.

"Tell me later, okay?" She said and smiled at me, patting my hair.

"Heartilly." I heard someone call out and I knew it was Leonhart.

I turned to face him as he walked up to me, he was breathing hard himself so I guessed he must have ran after me.

"Are you giving her trouble?" Seifer asked, walking around the table and up to Leonhart.

"Seifer." Both Miss Preppy and I called out.

"Get out of my face Almasy, this has nothing to do with you." Leonhart spoke back uninterested, looking past him and towards me.

"If you got a problem with my sister, then it has everything to do with me." Seifer threatened poking Leonhart in the chest.

He just looked up at Seifer with his cold steel-blue eyes not countering back.

"Don't touch me." He almost whispered.

"Why not?" Seifer mocked poking him again. "Heard you've been doing all sorts to my sister."

"Have you also heard the things she's been doing to me?" He countered back.

"Get life Puberty-boy, she's a girl, you don't mess with girls."

"Seifer, stop." Miss Preppy demanded, getting up and walking up to Seifer, she tried taking him by the arm and pulling him away, but failed. Seifer stood firm in his position.

"Yeah, well who should I mess with?" Leonhart rhetorically asked, walking further up to the gap between them both. I could see it in his eyes, he was geared up, ready to take on Seifer if he pushed it.

"You touch or go anywhere near my sister, then you'll be messing with me. I'll give you another scar to match the one I already gave you."

"Heh. Did you tell your sister how we got our scars?" Leonhart smirked.

Seifer flinched at Leonhart's question. He swallowed and stood straight.

"Of course I told her." He replied coolly.

"Huh." Leonhart nodded. "Did you tell her the truth?" He asked titling his head. "Did you tell her of how we used to be friends?"

"Shut up." Seifer said with clenched teeth. I looked at Seifer confused, he never told me he was friends with Leonhart.

"Did you tell her about the 'Brotherhood' you joined?" He asked using hand gestures.

"Be quiet." Seifer ordered, pointing his finger at Leonhart.

"Did you tell her how you sacrificed your friends because you wanted to save your own blood?" Leonhart spat out with a look of disgust. "You're worthless." He whispered into Seifer's ear. Seifer kept his head down looking straight at the floor. He seemed really affected by what Leonhart was saying.

Seifer hadn't told me any of this. He told me a boy had brought in a knife and used it on him. Did he lie? I just looked at Seifer and then to Leonhart. I kept looking at both of them as if there were answers written somewhere that I couldn't see.

"Seifer." I called out to him. He looked at me with disgraced eyes and I knew then that what Leonhart was saying had some truth in it. "You didn't tell me to stay away from Leonhart because he was trouble." He silently looked away from me and back to Leonhart. "Seifer, you told me to stay away from him because he would have told me the truth, right? Right?" I shouted at him. I couldn't believe he deceived me, this whole time he went on about how Leonhart was trouble, when in actual fact he was villain. Sure I didn't know all the facts, but here he was just standing there not denying anything.

"You or your sister bring me any trouble, don't expect that I won't return it." Leonhart warned before turning around and storming off.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I found myself looking disappointedly at Seifer and going after Leonhart.

I pushed past the students in my way and slipped past the cafeteria doors. I looked into the foyer and spotted Leonhart already making his way upstairs. Once I reached the stairs, I ran up and checked the corridor, he was walking down a lot slower than before.

"Leonhart." I called out to him and he stopped. He didn't turn around, he just stood there not moving.

I walked up to him and walked around to face him. He looked at me, his face emotionless.

"Tell me what happened." I croaked.

"Ask your brother." He coldly replied looking me straight in the eye.

"He won't tell me anything." I pleaded, I wanted to know the truth, but I didn't trust Seifer to tell me that. He had lied before, what was there to stop him now?

"Neither will I." He countered and pushed past me walking off.

I stood defeated, no one was telling me anything. I was neglected and disregarded again. The only thing my ears were filled with were lies and misinformation. I wasn't told my mother was dead, I was told she was in Heaven. I wasn't told my father was seeing another woman, I was told he was helping her set up her business. I wasn't told that I wasn't important, I was just left alone to figure it out for myself.

"Why did you come running after me?" I called out to him. He stopped again and turned his head to look at me from behind.

"I came to apologise." He replied seriously.

"Why?" I asked still not satisfied.

But he didn't answer, he just looked as if he was thinking.

"Well, what does your apology mean? Are we quits now?" I asked shrugging to his back.

"We're quits." He responded and walked off.

* * *

After school I met up with Leonhart as he was coming over to rehearse lines. The drive home was pretty silent, neither of us saying anything about the incident or anything in general. I was glad that I didn't live too far from the school, any longer and it would have been too awkward.

After lunch I couldn't completely concentrate on my work since I was still wondering what the story behind Leonhart and Seifer was about. It had shocked me to find out they had once been friends, they seemed like they really hated each other to even consider any type of relationship in the past. I was curious to know what had caused their break-up.

Of course, I probably was never going to find out, Leonhart refused to tell me and Seifer wasn't someone I could trust about this issue.

Now I was sitting in my Dad's study on the long sofa with my feet outstretched and my script on my lap. Leonhart sat opposite me on the armchair with his right leg propped on his left knee, his script lying lazily on his left thigh.

We had been reading out lines for the past forty-five minutes and my voice was starting to crack.

"If you're a princess then why cannot I look at you?" Leonhart read off from the top of his head.

"Because I, noble Prince, have been bestowed with a curse." I replied softly.

"A curse?" He asked

"Yes, if you look at me - do you want a drink or something?" I asked touching my throat.

"Sure." He replied shrugging.

I raced from the study and into the kitchen, opening up the fridge I took out two chilled drinks.

I hurried back to the Study and handed Leonhart his drink. "Thanks." He said and opened the bottle by twisting the cap and taking a large gulp. I felt a bit guilty then; he must have been thirsty for a long time and I didn't even offer him anything. Come to think of it, the room wasn't exactly airy; it was quite humid and he still wearing his blue school jacket , I was wondering if he felt hot.

"You know you can take off your jacket." I said to him while walking over and opening up one of the windows wide.

"You're being awfully nice to me considering what I did to you today, sure you haven't spiked the drink?" He asked looking over at me and pulling off his jacket before chucking it across the arm of the couch he was sitting on.

"Well my father taught me to honour my guests, even if they are my enemies." I spitefully replied back. It hadn't even been a day that he'd apologised and already he was making sarcastic comments and assumptions. He drove me so crazy sometimes, I wish I had some kind of spell to make him shut-up.

"You still consider me your enemy?" He asked and I was surprised by his seriousness.

"Heh. You think all you have to do is apologise and that's it? You've made me a laughing stock on numerous occasions, thanks to you one of my favourite teachers happens to think I'm slacking and on top of all of that, you made me hyperventilate. You seriously think I'm going to forget all that?" I asked incredulously.

"Guess not." He replied smirking and looking back to his script.

"Well then. Apologies don't fix things, they just make things bearable," I said looking over at him as he looked back up to me, "but some things don't change."

"More like some opinions won't change?" He challenged me, I knew what he was asking, so I thought I'd be blatant.

"Exactly, and some people won't change."

**

* * *

**

Ok don't kill me, I know it seemed like they're not meeting anymore, but remember, they will find a way.

**Trust me the longer they don't meet, the longer this story is and the more sweeter it will be when they do realise who they are.**

**I know I got most of this written but any ideas you guys have in mind is greatly appreciated. Also, now looking at all the pranks, whose side are you on now? Squall or Rinoa?**

**Also, if you haven't already read The Set Up, go do so now, its nearly finished and its 100% Squinoa!**

**So please READ and REVIEW! I'm really interested in what people make of this story since a lot of people have also formed friendships on FanFiction. So even a word such as: Good, Poor, Excellent, Satisfactory. Maybe for those of you who are feeling a bit more generous, two words? Such as: Liked it, not bad, not good, whenaretheygoingtomeet stopmakinguswaitsolong. **

**And next chapter is one to look out for, so review review review and i'll post it early!**


	8. Sudden Realisation

**Alright as promised, chapter 8 earlier since you guys reviewed ^^ Keep it up! And yes, I guess I am addicted to reviews! (Maybe I should just go cold turkey and stop posting... yeah, that seems like a good idea... you can all thank **_Whatever41269_** for making me realise my addiction =D)**

**I know some people are finding it hard to imagine Squall writing fanfiction, but the stuff he writes isn't suppose to be like what Rinoa writes - my kinda stuff :)  
Think of all the 'guy' stories here, like Bleed It Out, To Choose, Limit Break etc the stuff the male members of FanFiction are writing, so its more Action/Drama based than Romance. (Of course it will have elements of romance in it.)**

**So hope I cleared that up, since I know it must have seemed a bit OOC for Squall.**

**Speaking of OOC, Ultimecia makes a cameo in this episode, if any of you have read The Set Up, you'll notice a very drastic character change from the actual game and my story. Lol, but I found it sweet nonetheless.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Sudden Realisation

**Squall's POV**

I woke up early Saturday morning and called Ellone first thing checking up to see what she was doing. I did the usual detailed breakdown of what I was eating, how my school work was going and when I'd come down to see them in Esthar. After that I made a short call to my Dad to also inform him that I was still alive.

It was past lunchtime and I was clearing up in the kitchen, putting away the utensils that I had used, when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to it figuring it was probably Zell coming over to see if I wanted to do something. I hoped he didn't stay for too long as I needed to get a few things done before I had to head over to Heartilly's place to rehearse.

I opened my front door to find Quistis waiting on my doorstep with a thin smile. She was dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt with her blonde hair flowing out and for once she was wearing her spectacles.

"Hey Squall." She smiled at me. "Can I come in?" She asked, as if I were going to say no.

I moved out of her way and let her walk in before I shut the door. We walked into the living room and I sat on my usual armchair in front of the T.V while she chose to sit on the long sofa to my right.

"Squall, I wanted to talk to you about something." She stated getting straight to the point of her coming over.

"What about?" I asked flipping through the channels.

"About me and Seifer." She replied not taking her eyes off me.

"How long have you been going out?" I asked looking at her with a frown.

She looked uncomfortable and darted her eyes across the ceiling. "Coming onto three weeks."

"And now you want to talk?" I asked rhetorically.

"Look, the reason I didn't tell you before was because I didn't know how serious he was about me." She tried to justify her reasons.

"Whatever."

"Squall. Look, you started to hang around with Cloud and Zell a lot more, so I started to hang around with Aerith. She noticed when Seifer would walk past me and whistle and she told me good things about him. She said he was friends with Zack." She explained as I continued to stare at the T.V acting as if I wasn't interested in where this was going. But truth was, I was curious to know how it all happened.

"Look, I thought to myself, how could someone be friends with two people who hated each other? So I asked Zack what Seifer was like and he said he was a good guy, that he got in trouble before, but he had fixed himself up."

I still didn't reply, I couldn't believe people actually thought Almasy had changed. As far as I knew the Brotherhood wasn't so fond of change, so as far as I was concerned; Almasy was still the same back-stabbing friend he was back in Galbadia Grammar.

"So one day when I was staying back at school, it got late and I bumped into Seifer. Seeing me by myself he asked me out. But I told him that you wouldn't like it, and he respected that. So while we walked home together I asked him to be honest with me." She moved closer to me, trying to get me to look at her instead of the staring match I was having with my TV screen.

"Squall, the story you told me matched everything he said. He took full blame for what he did to you. That's why I decided to go out with him. Seifer has changed." She concluded with her eyes frowned and her face distressed.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked her blinking hard.

"Give him a chance." She asked hopefully.

"No." I answered abruptly. "I don't care if he regrets what he did, you can't change the past."

"No one is asking that you change anything, Squall. People make mistakes all the time, that thing between you and him was Seifer's mistake." She tried to persuade me to change my mind. But I wasn't having any of it, there was no way I'd give Almasy a second chance, change or no change.

After I didn't reply for a while, Quistis straightened herself and looked at me closely. I think she realised this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Squall, I didn't come here to get your blessing. I'm going to continue to see him." She said getting off the sofa and making her way to the door. "You know, I really hope one day you won't have to regret your own words. I'm sure at one point we all have regrets, I'd hate for someone not to give you a chance."

"Whatever." I said dismissively.

She turned to leave but stopped hesitatingly and turned a quarter of her body back to face me. "Oh and one more thing. You should leave Rinoa alone. That little trick you pulled on her was a lot worse then you'd think. She's had a bad experience with spiders."

"You seem to know an awful lot about the Heartillies." I scoffed.

"Squall, believe it or not, but Seifer isn't going to let you get away with mistreating his sister. There's only so much I can do, there was only so much I did to stop him from beating the crap out of you for the things you've done so far." She said matter-of-factly. "Whatever issues you have with her: drop it, because I'm not going to be around to stop Seifer forever."

I know I could have turned to her and told her that Heartilly and I sorted out our differences and pretty much gave up in getting each other back. I did expect her to get me back for the spider incident but she just didn't seem bothered anymore. But for some reason I didn't want Quistis to think it was over, I didn't want to tell her because I was still annoyed she had been seeing Almasy behind my back.

I turned my head lazily and looked at her straight in the eye with the most bored expression I could muster. "And what makes you think I need your help?" I asked her proudly.

She just shook her head, turned on her heels and walked out shutting the door behind her.

I looked down at the floor thinking, sure I had regrets, but I lived with them. You had to, how else would you go on living?

But like Heartilly had said before, some things, some people and some opinions, you just couldn't change.

* * *

I went up to my room about 3 o'clock after finding TV really boring. I logged onto to my laptop and signed in to MSN. I couldn't believe that I hadn't written anything on FanFiction since I started school. After _The Lionhart Chronicles _I hadn't even posted a single thing on it. I only ever used it to reply back to reviews I was still getting.

I saw Angel_Wings was online so started a conversation with her to check if her brother had changed his mind.

**Renzokuken: **Hey, what are you up to?

**Angel_Wings: **Hi! Nothing much, just doing some work.

**Renzokuken: **Cool. What you got planned for today then?

**Angel_Wings: **Work, work and more work!

**Renzokuken: **How boring.

**Angel_Wings: **Yeah, what about you?

**Renzokuken: **Same, I'm going to head out soon though, got some school stuff to prepare for.

**Angel_Wings: **Oh anywhere interesting?

**Renzokuken: **Not really, its work related, though I'd rather stay here and chat to you.

**Angel_Wings: **Aww, you're so sweet!

**Renzokuken: **Lol, speaking of which, have you made up with your brother?

**Angel_Wings: **Kind of. We're speaking now, but he still hasn't changed his mind.

**Renzokuken: **Ok, no worries.

**Angel_Wings: **Renz, I was thinking, what about if we met up in a group? Like if I brought a group of friends along with me instead?

**Renzokuken: **Er, yeah I guess, but there is still the issue with your family.

**Angel_Wings: **How do you mean?

**Renzokuken: **Like, I'd still prefer if you told your family about your plans.

**Angel_Wings: **Renz, can't we just meet once with my friends and then after I'll ask my Dad about us meeting alone?

**Renzokuken: **…Ok

**Angel_Wings: **Really?

**Renzokuken: **Yeah, I really want to see you.

**Angel_Wings: **Yay! Ok when?

**Renzokuken: **Ok for definite lets do it next weekend, Saturday.

**Angel_Wings: **Cool! :D

**Renzokuken: **Lol, good to see you smiling again.

**Angel_Wings: **Hehe. Hey I've been through a lot this year! My smiles are now rare.

**Renzokuken: **I always imagine you as a smiley person.

**Angel_Wings: **I am, well I am when I'm not around jerks.

**Renzokuken: **Again speaking of which, is that Jerk still giving you trouble?

**Angel_Wings: **No, thank God all that drama has really died down.

**Renzokuken: **Good, I was getting worried about you.

**Angel_Wings: **Aww. Renz, even though my smiles are rare, you always manage to put one on my face.

**Renzokuken: **Good. Hope once we do meet, you'll be all smiles.

**Angel_Wings: **Of course! I finally get to meet the talented Mr. Renzokuken of FanFiction.

**Renzokuken: **Lol.

**Angel_Wings: **No seriously, I can't wait, I'm like on edge. You're the only person that actually bothers to treat me like a real person and not just some burden in everyone's life.

**Renzokuken: **You're not a burden.

**Angel_Wings: **I feel like one sometimes. Like, my mum died when I was young so my dad was left with me. I get picked on at school so my brother feels he has to defend me. My step-mum calls home every hour to check I haven't burnt down the house trying to make a pop-tart.

**Renzokuken: **Angel, sometimes you may feel unwanted, but trust me, there are people that value your company.

**Angel_Wings: **Well, I hope so, at least I hope you will once we meet.

**Renzokuken: **Course I will, you're my number one fan.

**Angel_Wings: **Hehe.

**Renzokuken: **Anyways, I got to go.

**Angel_Wings: **Okay. I'll email you ideas of where we can meet etc?

**Renzokuken: **Sure, chat to you later. X

**Angel_Wings: **Bye! XXXX

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

Once Renzokuken went offline I started my research, I checked the movie timetables for the weekend and some good places to eat. I had three ideas in my head and jotted them down quickly before emailing them to Renzokuken, hoping he'd see them once he got home and let me know. If he agreed then we'd definitely have a place to meet next week. With the play only less than three weeks away I was hoping to meet him once before, that way I could decide on whether to invite him.I guess it would be a good idea to invite him to the play and get him to meet with my Dad, that way I'd just introduce him as a friend and it would get rid of the whole parental trust issue.

After I was finished with emailing Renzokuken the details of where to meet, I picked up my phone and called Selphie. I left the computer on as I wanted to check if Renzokuken could have replied before he had to go out. Either that or he could have come home early and came back online.

I was thinking I still wanted it to be a small thing so the best idea would be to just invite Selphie and Irvine. That way I could tell them to get lost if I wanted to be alone with Renzokuken.

Selphie picked up and immediately gave me a heartily welcome.

"Rinny, wassap?" She cried through the other end.

"Selphie, I need a huge favour!" I cried excitedly biting my lower lip.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked her voice sounding sceptical.

"Well my friend from FanFiction wants to meet me. So we decided we'd meet in a group, you know so it's safe." I started explaining.

"Oh ok."

"Yeah, so I wanted you and Irvine to come with me next weekend." I asked her hoping and praying she'd say yes.

"Sure!" She answered happily.

"Oh my God, really?" I cried, boy that was easy. "Cool! Ok, so I thought maybe we could see a film and then get some dinner?"

"Yeah sounds fun." She complied. "Aww, Rinny, you guys must really like each other if you're considering to meet and all."

"Yeah, well I don't know about him, but Selph, I think there could be something there." I said truthfully.

"Rinny, I'm so happy! Finally you'll get a boyfriend and won't wind up a spinster." She joked.

"Hey!" I cried pretending to mind, I knew Selphie meant well.

"I'm totally kidding, but I was worried with you all into your Beginning Reality and writing those stories. You need to get out more girl."

"Well, hopefully by next week I will."

I talked to Selphie a bit longer planning out what I'd wear on the day and where we'd meet. I had to remember to ask Renzokuken for his phone number so we could call each other on the day and find out where the other person was.

While Selphie was talking I fell into a daydream. Giving her the occasional 'hmm', I kept thinking about Renzokuken. What he'd look like, the colour of his eyes, the colour of his hair, the colour of his skin. How tall he was, how muscular he was, so many possibilities and I just craved knowing what he looked like. I was never one to display my pictures on the Internet, I just found it unnerving having pictures posted somewhere for the whole world to see. I guessed Renzokuken was the same as I never got any invitations to join networking sites. It felt exciting to think our meeting would involve us seeing each other for the first time. Like unwrapping a present for the first time, dying to see what's inside.

I started to imagine us meeting for the first time; I'd smile at him and tell him my name, and he'd tell me his, something like Scott, Dexter, or Lucas. We'd walk around the Mall and talk about books, places, food, parents, school et cetera. I couldn't wait!

I heard my step-mum call me from downstairs and quickly told Selphie I had to go.

I ran out of my room, leaving my laptop on and shouting out to my step-mum that I was on my way.

"Mecia, did you call me?" I yelled while running down the carpeted stairs.

"Yes, I kalled you twice. There is a boy here to see you." She said, making her way to the foot of the stairs.

"Oh that's my drama partner." I told her in case she had any ideas. It was just like my step-mum to notice I didn't have a special boy in my life.

"You in play with this boy?" She asked in her thick accent.

"Yeah that fairytale thing." I clarified making my way to the living room.

"Oh, he is your Prinke and you are his Prinkess?" She asked teasingly.

"Mecia, it's so not like that." I laughed at her inclination.

"You know, in my kountry there is a saying, first before love, er people they not like each other, then love kome."

"Trust me Mecia, that saying will never apply in this situation." I replied winking at her, though I don't think she understood what I meant.

"Eh, Rinoa." She said quickly, holding onto my arm. "That boy, he was Seifer's friend long time ago."

I blinked at what she was saying. I think I was a bit irritated that people were offering me information that I already knew. Where was this piece of information a week ago when I would have actually cared.

"Yeah, I heard." I said briefly.

"Ok. Just be nike to him, they had their fight, but they are both good boys." She said surprisingly. I would have thought being Seifer's mother she would have taken his side, but this just proved to me even more that Seifer was guilty as charged.

I walked into my living room and saw Leonhart standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room. He looked up at me and nodded in acknowledgement.

"My parents are home today so we'll have to work in my room." I told him ushering him over to follow me up.

"Mecia," I heard my Dad call out, his voice getting louder as he came nearer towards us, "is something burning?"

"Oh, no! My pumpkin seed bread!" She cried running to the kitchen and opening the oven door. "Oh stupid seeds, kurse these seeds, they always burn too quickly."

"What's pumpkin seed bread?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Its bread with pumpkin seed, I always make in my kountry." She explained.

"Never mind dear." My Dad said smiling and patting Mecia on her back comfortingly. "Ah Rinoa, who is your friend?" He asked only just noticing Leonhart.

"Oh, this is Le-ah Squall Leonhart, he's the lead in the play I co-wrote." I introduced them both.

"Honour to meet you, Sir." Leonhart said shaking my Dad's hand.

"Honour's all mine, that's quite a firm grip you got there." My Dad replied, complimented him and smiling.

"Thank you, Sir." He replied. I was a bit shocked he wasn't acting like the jerk he truly was.

"Leonhart? I think I've heard that name somewhere before." My Dad said eyeing Leonhart suspiciously.

Leonhart caught on and glanced around the room quickly before replying.

"Er, my father is Laguna Loire, Leonhart is my mother's maiden name." He explained.

"Ahh yes, I thought I recognised you from somewhere. You were at the Memorial opening, yes?" My Dad continued to ask him.

"Yes, Sir."

I caught my step-mum smiling at Leonhart, it seemed that both my parents liked him. I wondered if they'd think so good about him if they knew about the pranks he had pulled on me.

"How is your father and your… sister was it?"

"They're both well, thank you." Leonhart replied nodding with a modest smile. It was bizarre to see him actually hold a conversation, let alone hold one with my Dad.

"Good, good. Well do pass on my regards to them, I shall pop over to Esthar in a couple of weeks." He smiled at Leonhart. "Well, I better let you get on with it." He finally said to me, making his way back to his Study.

* * *

"…I didn't need to look at you to know you were my princess, er…" Leonhart tried remembering, closing his eyes as if the words were written behind his eyelids.

"I felt…" I urged him on.

"I felt it in my heart." He concluded nodding his head and opening his eyes.

"Good." I said and sniffed, moving onto my own line. "How can you feel something like that in your heart?" I said emotionally.

"Because when you truly love someone, you don't need to see them, you only need to feel them in your heart." He replied back equally convincing as I had been.

I breathed, this was getting tiring. We were on the last scene, the closing scene of the entire play. I had pretty much memorised all my lines and was really only rehearsing since Leonhart was struggling with his own.

"Ok, good. Just remember, you didn't need to 'look' to know she is a princess, so the next word is 'I', like 'eye'. That's how I would remember it." I said to him, hoping my techniques were working.

"Ok, got it." He complied, thinking to himself.

"Do you want to take a break?" I asked. "I need the toilet."

"Sure." He agreed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hey," He called out to me before I headed out of the door, "do you mind if quickly check something online." He asked pointing to my open laptop.

"Yeah sure, go for it." I replied and headed out.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

Once Heartilly left the room I headed over to her desk and tapped on the space key of her laptop. The blank screen dimmed and then became bright lighting up. It was already on a search page so I quickly typed in the website I wanted to check my mail.

I tried logging in to see if Angel_Wings had sent me anything in regards to our meeting next Saturday, as she said she would.

A message popped up saying I couldn't log in because I was already signed in with another account. I closed the browser and pulled up the collapsed web browser Heartilly was logged into.

While doing this I thought back to an hour ago when I first entered the Caraway mansion. I didn't expect Almasy's Mum to open the door, and I don't think she quite expected me to be standing there. If I hadn't of told her I was here to see Heartilly, I think she might have thought me and Almasy had made up. I felt a tinge of sympathy for her, remembering back to the last time I saw her before Almasy got expelled. I wondered if she blamed me, but seeing her smile at me downstairs kind of made me guess that she didn't.

I moved the mouse to the sign-out button but paused before I clicked it.

Squinting my eyes I focused into the screen. I thought my eyes were playing with me so I blinked and looked again at the sign-in name above the sign-out button. In big bold distinct letters was the name **Angel_Wings.**

It couldn't be real, I pulled up the collapsed MSN Messenger program and was met with another shock; it was the same user-name and not only that, but the same conversation I had with Angel_Wings was still displayed. I skim-read though the conversation denying the plausibility. But it was the same, word for word; it was the exact same conversation I had that afternoon.

I still couldn't believe it, I needed more convincing. I quickly pulled up the start button and clicked on the documents folder. Once I was in, I clicked through each file until I found the one I was looking for. There, in one folder marked _Stories,_ was the list of one-shots and stories written by Angel_Wings.

I just sat there in shock not knowing what to do, I couldn't believe it. I kept questioning myself; was Angel_Wings and Heartilly the same person? I shook my head, how?

I collapsed all the windows, closed the Stories folder, and stood up wiping my hand over my face. I swallowed and frowned. I still couldn't get my head round it. I didn't understand. How could they be the same person?

Heartilly walked in then and found me standing. "Hey do you want a drink or something?" She asked, stopping at the doorway.

I just looked at her in awe, almost looking at her as if she was a completely new person. I was trying to imagine her as Angel_Wings, trying to imagine her writing that same conversation I had with Angel_Wings only a few hours ago.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, her forehead creased as she took a step closer. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ah…" I didn't know what to say, how was I supposed to bring something like that up? "I need go home." I said and started for the door, brushing past her shoulder on the way.

"Er, okay. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked following me down the stairs.

"I'm fine." I said hurriedly and reached the bottom floor, walking straight to the front door.

"Well, I'll see you back in school then, make sure you memorise your lines." She advised.

I opened the front door but turned back around to look at her long and hard. I couldn't fit both personalities in there; she was Heartilly, not my Angel_Wings.

She tilted her head and looked at me expectantly. "Leonhart, are you sure you're okay?" She asked worried, and I was surprised at her concern. It was so unlike her to care, well to care about me.

"I'll be fine." I said and turned around, stepping outside and pulling the door closed behind me.

* * *

Once I got home, I raced up to my room and quickly logged onto my computer. It felt like a decade was going by waiting for it to load. I wanted to smash the laptop at the amount of time it was taking.

Once it was loaded, I opened up My Documents and then opened up the chat logs that were saved on my history folder.

I pulled out every one reading the conversations starting from the day before I met Heartilly. The day before I started Deling City Comprehensive School.

_**Angel_Wings: **__Well I'm tired and school is going to be a pain this year_

_**Renzokuken: **__How comes?_

_**Angel_Wings:**__ Oh just some changes the school is going through._

That was the first clue; it was so evident that we were both going to the same school. I didn't even think to ask her what school she was going to. Well it was pretty personal and it's not like I would have shared that information out to someone on the internet.

_**Angel_Wings:**__ Some jerk at school just gave me a hard time is all._

_**Renzokuken: **__Idiot. Just ignore it, some people have no life and get satisfaction out of making other people's lives hell._

_**Angel_Wings:**__ I know, it's just, it was my first day of school and he ruined it._

The Jerk, I scoffed to myself. I was the Jerk, the one that showed her up in class. I couldn't believe I didn't see it, that I didn't realise I had made Heartilly's first day rotten.

_**Renzokuken: **__Well don't take crap, next time he tries anything hit back just as hard._

_**RENZ! I totally took your advice and showed that jerk up! You should have seen his face when I upstaged him. You rock!**_

I mentally laughed at myself; she had shown me up in front of the entire cafeteria by spilling drink on me. And I had actually encouraged her unknowingly.

_**Angel_Wings:**__ Shoot me, Shoot me now!_

_**Renzokuken: **__Hello to you too._

_**Angel_Wings:**__ Lol sorry. Just had a tough day._

_**Renzokuken: **__What happened? Its not that jerk again is it?_

_**Angel_Wings: **__Yeah, he's such a moron. I wish he'd just go a get a life and stop ruining mine!_

_**Renzokuken: **__You need sort him out. Don't let people push you around._

That was the same day as the fish incident, the day we put the fish in her bag. I just shook my head from all the connections I was finally making.

_**Renzokuken: **__I'd find out their weakness, what makes them tick, what scares them, what makes them fall to the edge._

_**Angel_Wings:**__ I wish I had a cliff to push him off the edge._

_**Renzokuken: **__Ok well there you go. Think of a way to get him back, embarrass him mercilessly._

_**Angel_Wings:**__ Yeah… I want to make it big. Oh I know!_

_**Renzokuken: **__There you go, use it and abuse him._

_**Angel_Wings:**__ Hehehe, you wanna know what I got planned?_

_**Renzokuken: **__Hold on, phones ringing._

I shook my head and kissed my teeth. As fate would have it, I had to answer Ellone's call. Had I stuck around to hear her plan I could have put two and two together. Then again, judging by the lack of connections I had made previously, I started doubting myself.

I kept checking the different conversations.

_**Angel_Wings: **__ZOMG guess what happened today?_

_**Renzokuken: **__If it's anything to do with school, please don't tell me. _

_**Angel_Wings: **__Oh no. What happened?_

_**Renzokuken: **__I just had a crap day and rather not talk about it or anything to do with school or jerks._

Argh! Again I shook my head, so many chances, so many times we could have realised who we really were. That was the day I didn't want to talk about school because I was humiliated that she had stolen my clothes and gotten me good. If I had actually let her talk I would have found out it was my Angel who had stolen my clothes. _My Angel._

I couldn't help but frown, the more I read, the more of Heartilly I was seeing and the less of Angel_Wings.

_**I'm really sorry for not being in touch for the past three days. I've been a bit under the weather and spent all week in bed.**_

Even her illnesses matched. The same dates Angel_Wings wasn't online, Heartilly was absent from school. Angel_Wings was under _my _weather.

There was so much more, her brother who was actually Seifer, she had even said it: "_Erm, I'm originally a single child but after my Dad got married I inherited a brother."_

Seifer didn't have a sister before, that's why I was never aware of Heartilly. Again, I was outraged at my stupidity, how could I not make a connection? It was all so clear, too clear for us to even consider who each other were.

Even the part about her Dad working for the Galbadian Government. I went to her house, I saw the photos, I realised that her father was the General.

What's more, even school was so obvious, I was the Jerk that was making her life hell, and yet I was helping her get back at me. I was aiding her in bringing me down!

I sat there silently for God knows how long. I couldn't comprehend it all, how someone so sweet and loving was also the same person I found annoying and stuck-up. I felt a huge weight on my chest, it was sadness. The more I realised Heartilly was Angel_Wings, the more I realised Angel_Wings was no longer real. Now Heartilly was real, Heartilly was the stronger personality.

My Angel was no more.

**

* * *

**

Hmm, so how will this effect their meeting, I wonder? :P

**I wanted to ask, Dear Readers, there will be an explanation to Seifer and Squall's history in another chapter. But, i think the history is worth being made into a story, kinda like BTA's prequel.  
So what do you think? Is it something you would like to read?**

I'll put up a poll on my profile soon, because I also have an idea for another post-game story. So make sure to vote too!

**Anyways, thanks again peeps, R&R!**


	9. Forest Owls

**Ok, my usual thanks to you all for reviewing, I was looking forward to your reactions. XD**

**Welcome **_effect20_** to BTA - I was wondering when all my TSU fans would make their way over here.**

_FaithFromTheMystic_** - LOL chapter 8 wasn't shorter than the other chapters, it actually happened to be the second longest :P You're so cute! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Rinoa's POV**

It was Wednesday after school, when I headed into the auditorium ready for rehearsals. I was so tired from it all I was groaning every time I remembered that the play was only three weeks away. Its not that I didn't memorise my lines; I was quite prepared for it all. It wasn't even that I had to perform in front of a crowd filled with hundreds of people; I was used to that what with my Dad being the General. I just had a sick feeling in my gut every time I thought about the ending scene with Leonhart. Where the Princess kisses her Prince!

Argh! I really wished Mr Nooj hadn't edited parts of the play. I mean, we were happy with the Prince and Princess deciding that they'd rather divide the land between them and realised they weren't compatible. But no. Mr Nooj wanted romance and put in the last scene!

Every time we rehearsed the last part we'd just skip the kissing scene, but with the play only three weeks away we were both forced to rehearse that scene today.

What bothered me even more was that I couldn't even talk to Renzokuken about it, that I had to not only act alongside that Jerk but I had to kiss him! But he hadn't been online since the day we planned to meet. I hoped he came online soon as I needed his phone number before Saturday, just in case we couldn't find each other.

I dumped my bag at the corner of a chair and made my way up to Mr Nooj. Leonhart was standing next to him eyeing me carefully.

He had been acting weirdly since he left my house disorientated. He never did explain what spooked him, and I didn't bother to ask.

"Rinoa, are you ready?" Mr Nooj asked.

"Yeah." I replied looking around the empty auditorium. "Where's everyone else?" I asked gesturing at the empty hall.

"Well I figured you might not want an audience for this scene, just yet." He replied looking at me from above his spectacles.

"Oh." I nodded understanding. I looked over at Leonhart and was surprised that he actually looked nervous.

All week he had been acting odd around me. When I turned up to school on Monday I had seen him walking towards me. Once he spotted me he just turned and walked the opposite way. I could have sworn he was planning something, so I stayed on high alert. But nothing came, even on Tuesday I expected something, but he just ignored me and only spoke when spoken to. Not that that was much of a difference.

What kept freaking me out was that he kept staring at me during lessons and my tutoring lessons with Baralai and always looked away when I noticed. Selphie even noticed during lunch time yesterday that he was completely ignoring Zell, who was talking to him, because he was watching me eat my macaroni and cheese. The boy was weird. Whatever he had planned, he could just forget, I wasn't bothered to get even with him. I had more important things to look forward to in my life.

"Hey." I said to him without much emotion, I thought it might make him less nervous if I was friendly about it.

He just looked at me and then quickly averted his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle; if I guessed right, I would have thought this was his first kiss. Well, he wasn't alone there.

"Ok, let's take it from the top." Mr Nooj called out and sat down on his director's chair. We both trudged up to the stage and stood in our positions.

I stood only centimetres away from Leonhart looking up into his steel-blue eyes. They were really beautiful, like cold pools of blue and grey. They were cold but at the same time had this softness about them. If it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't stand the guy I wouldn't have minded looking into those eyes all the time. I hoped Renzokuken had nice eyes.

"Ok, Leonhart, you're first." I said to him although it came out as more of an order.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes momentarily before speaking. "Princess, is that you?"

"Yes Prince, it is I."

"How is it that I see you in your true form?" He asked somewhat painfully.

"Because the curse is broken." I said smiling, taking his hand and entwining his fingers with my own.

"How?" He asked.

"Because Prince, you saw through my appearance. The witch put a spell on me, she made me ugly. But you looked at my actions and saw past my ugly exterior. You fell in love with my character and not my appearance." I explained with as much as emotion I could bring forward.

Leonhart breathed hard, wow I was actually impressed - he seemed really convincing.

"So by breaking through appearances, I lifted the curse and was able to see your true identity?" He asked coming forward, closer to my body.

"Yes my Prince. I hope you can see my true identity as a Princess." I remembered that I had to put my head down shyly, so I dropped my head and lookedd at Leonhart's Timberlands.

His fingers met my chin and pulled my head up again.

"I didn't need to look at you to know you were my princess; I felt it in my heart." He spoke again and I could have sworn his eyes looked somewhat glazed. I felt a tinge of jealousy, I didn't want him to be the better actor so I upped my own emotions.

I cupped his face in my hands and brought his forehead to mine, breathing lightly into his face. "How can you feel something like that in your heart?" I said with so much passion.

"Because when you truly love someone, you don't need to see them, you only need to feel them in your heart." He replied, although this time he didn't sound so passionate, he actually sounded like he was talking to himself.

I prepared myself mentally and physically, that was the last line. It was now time for the kiss. _Now or never_, I thought to myself. I tilted my head and closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

I opened my eyes when I couldn't feel anything and looked at him just staring at me.

I wanted to laugh; he looked like a statue, I guessed that he was so nervous about the kissing part he didn't know what to do. I was about to make my move when he let go of my hand and stepped back.

"I don't feel well." He said and pushed past me walking down the stairs and jogging up to the auditorium doors.

"Squall!" Mr Nooj called out. But he didn't stop. He just ran off and out the room leaving us alone in the empty auditorium. "What was that about?"

I didn't know so I just shrugged.

He really was weird.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I gathered cold water onto my cupped hands and splashed it on my face. Once I cooled down I grabbed a handful of paper towels and dried my face with it before chucking it into the bin. I leaned against the cubical stands looking at myself in the mirror.

I couldn't believe I flaked. Of course I didn't get nervous over the kiss, sure I hadn't kissed a girl before but it's not like it was hard or anything.

It was kissing _her_ that was the problem. I thought I could do it, it was just acting. But all week, seeing her true character, it just had me on edge.

She was always helpful, considerate, and compliant. Never did she question a teacher when they told her off, always obedient and accepted blame for her actions. Even when she asked Rikku for a sharpener and got told off for talking. She just apologised without looking for excuses. She had spent a whole half an hour explaining Moles to Zell during Chemistry, while leaving her own work. Then to top off her good behaviour, she spent an hour a day after rehearsals tutoring Baralai for free.

When I had left her house on Saturday I convinced myself that Angel_Wings was no more; that Heartilly had taken over. Now every time I look at her, all I see is Angel_Wings. It's as if that horrible brat Heartilly never existed and all I'm left with is a goodie-two-shoe who I've been mercilessly and unfairly attacking.

What freaked me out even more were those lines I had to read out. I know I wrote those lines, but I never imagined that they'd be applicable to me.

It was true, I had seen past Heartilly's appearance, she actually wasn't bad. I only thought she was a brat because of the impression I had of her the day we first met. Truth was, I was more than happy to see her that way because of who her brother was.

I looked at myself hard. I really was out of order; I caused the tension and competition between us. I always acted superior. I questioned myself; was I Leonhart or Renzokuken?

To be honest, I really didn't feel like Renzokuken, I felt more like the mean, arrogant jerk that Heartilly saw me as.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do, she had emailed me on Monday. Well she had emailed Renzokuken asking when he'd be online and that she wanted to exchange phone numbers.

I didn't reply. How could I? Once Heartilly knew who I was, she'd want nothing to do with me. Not only that, but I couldn't help but think about it realistically. Once I tell her that I'm Renzokuken it'll probably break her heart. She liked Renzokuken, she wanted a relationship with Renzokuken, she considered Renzokuken as a friend. And who was I? Leonhart: her enemy.

Depressingly, I walked to the door to the boy's toilet and opened it, ready to head to my car.

I was surprised to see Heartilly standing, leant against the wall, waiting for me.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked peeking into the toilet just before the doors closed.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I croaked.

"Oh, you left your stuff behind." She answered handing me my jacket and school bag.

I took them off her keeping my head down. "Thanks." I mumbled somewhat surprised she cared to bring it to me.

"Look, if you're feeling nervous about the kiss, I know a way we can fake it." She said looking at me with a timid smile.

"How?" I asked eyeing her carefully.

"It's all about illusions," She started explaining, "where the audience are sitting they can't see everything. So we move our head to a position where it looks like we're kissing but we're actually not." She said smiling at her wit.

"Ok." I went along with it and started to walk to the direction of the car park. I guessed that Mr Nooj didn't want us back seeing as she brought me my stuff.

"You know Leonhart, I never imagined you as the shy nervous type. I thought kissing the ladies was your speciality." She teased.

Observing her behaviour with our friends for the past few days, I knew she was only saying this to make me feel better. I was just amazed she was bothering to make _me_ feel better – her enemy.

"Ok well, I hope you feel better." She said and walked faster towards the exit.

"Rinoa." I called out to her and got a stunned look. I had to admit I was shocked myself that I called her by her first name. "How are you getting home?" I asked.

* * *

I shut off the engine outside her mansion and watched as she unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her bag.

"Well, thanks for the ride." She said with just the tiniest of smiles.

"No problem." I muttered.

She opened the door on her side and started getting out.

"See you at school." I blurted out. She looked at me weirdly and nodded jumping off her seat and took hold of the door ready to shut it.

"Take care." I couldn't help utter, which scored me another questioning look of insanity.

"You too." She said though I could hear laughter in her voice.

She lightly jogged up to her front door, opened it and then disappeared as the door shut.

I took a moderately deep breath and started the engine, slowly creeping back onto the main road.

I knew I sounded and looked like a retard. But after seeing her true character all week and seeing how she came looking for me when I ran to the toilet, I couldn't help but feel that I was completely wrong about her.

She wasn't Heartilly, well not the mean one I imagined. She was Angel_Wings _and_ Rinoa Heartilly. I just never saw the link before.

Everything she did, every word that left her throat, it all sounded like Angel_Wings. I realised now that it didn't take me long to see Angel_Wings in her, now it kind of made sense and I could easily see the image of Heartilly when I thought about my Angel.

I knew a part of me was actually more than happy that it did end up being Heartilly and not some less than pleasant looking pubescent teen. Every time I imagine Angel as the smiling person, I was now able to clearly see the images I had scolded in my memory of Heartilly smiling. And I was more than elated by just thinking of that.

I wanted now more than ever for her to change her mind about me. I didn't want her to think I was still the arrogant Jerk she met on the first day of school. I didn't want her to think I was the mean Jerk pulling pranks on her that she was forced to be paired with during school. I didn't want her to think I was Leonhart; her enemy. I wanted her to call me by my first name, not Leonhart, not Renzokuken. I wanted her to like Squall.

I wanted her to like me because… damn, I was falling for her.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I ran up to my room after Leonhart dropped me off and went straight onto my laptop. After logging-in I checked to see if I got mail from Renzokuken. To my dismay all I got was stupid junk and one forward from Selphie of her new article on the school forum.

I clicked the link and was directed to the school website, which now held a massive advertisement for the play Leonhart and I co-wrote. With it only less than three weeks away, the school was doing everything it could to sell tickets fast. It was, after all, the first production the new school was holding.

I thought back to the rather short rehearsal I just had, Leonhart running out like that was starting to be a habit. I wondered what spooked him this time.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as I thought of how odd he was behaving. Even when he dropped me off home he acted all weird. I wouldn't have ever imagined Leonhart telling me to take care, or even telling me he'd see me in school.

And that was the really weird thing. For the past three days he acted as if he'd rather avoid me, now all of a sudden he was looking forward to seeing me in school?

My heart did a flip, my brain started to wander, and I got that sick feeling in my gut again. If Leonhart was planning another prank, he could just forget it. Because this time I'd take the easy way out and let Seifer beat the crap out of him.

I was so over the whole prank war with him, it was time I ignored the Jerk and got on with my life. It was time I focused on all the positive things in my life. Starting with Renzokuken.

Refreshing my inbox page and seeing nothing, I sighed into my chair; it had been four days since I'd heard from Renzokuken and only three days till we were suppose to meet. I hoped he came online soon or checked his mail; so I could get his phone number quick.

My phone started ringing in my jacket pocket so I took it out to see Selphie calling.

"Yo Selphie, what's up?"

"Hey Rinny, I got a favour to ask." She said getting straight to the point.

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

"Well, you know Zell?"

"Yeah I know Zell, medium build, blonde, vivid tattoo along the side of his face." I joked, teasing her naïve question.

"Ha-ha. Well, Irvine wants to know if he can invite Zell?" She replied.

"What on Saturday?" I asked, although I was aware she was asking specifically for that day. It was all we both talked about in school for the past couple of days. Selphie had practically outlined twenty different outfits I could wear for the big event.

"Yeah, Zell's mum owns a restaurant down Deling East Mall and he invited us round for a double date on Saturday at 6:30pm with some Library girl he likes. Irvine already agreed before I told him about our plans." She explained.

"Oh ok, in that case, sure it's not a problem."

"Good. This way maybe we can meet with your friend there and then if you guys want to take off you can."

"Yeah that could work." I said getting an idea. "What's the name of the restaurant?"

"It's called Rosetta Stone. It's a Balamese restaurant."

"Ok, super." I said happily into the phone.

"Cool alright, I'll let Irvine know. Thanks Rinny." She said excitedly.

"No problem, see ya!" I said before hanging up.

Now that I had a place and time, I decided to quickly type an email to Renzokuken reminding him the time and place we were suppose to meet.

I really couldn't help the huge grin I had plastered over my face as I wrote my email to him. This was finally happening, I was finally going to meet with him!

**Hey Renz!**

**Dude, what's happening with you? You haven't been online for days.**

**We're meeting this Saturday right? No going back, my friends are coming and can't wait to meet you. Well one in particular can't wait.**

**Anyways, we'll meet you in Rosetta Stone, it's a Balamese Restaurant in the Deling East Mall. Reservations are for 6:30pm, a guy I know, his mum owns the restaurant and he's got us booked.**

**Anyways here is my number (74) 6624-3278-4559, please reply to this message when you get a chance so I know you've got my number. And if for some reason I'm not receiving your messages I'll be waiting for you on Saturday.**

**Can't wait till then.**

**Angel_Wings, **

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Yay!" I silently squealed when I clicked the send button.

Once it was sent I decided to kill some time downstairs until my parents got home.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Coke from the fridge. Walking over to the cupboard near the stove I took out a cereal bowl and filled it with some potato chips from the pantry.

Munching from my bowl of chips, I walked into the living room carrying my food and drink and went to check the mail tray to see if I had gotten anything. I only got more junk and tore up the empty envelopes.

I looked into the showcase staring at a picture that was taken of me when I was 8 years old. It was a picture taken at my cousins' home back in Timber during the summer holidays when I'd go and stay over. I was standing on their lawn in front of a large oak tree with my two cousins. We were all smiling, apple juice and cookies in hand, enjoying the bliss of youth.

_

* * *

_

I ran up the garden lawn and ran to the planks of wood tightly nailed onto the tree.

_I climbed each one until I reached the base of the tree house and lifted myself up, swinging my legs over and lifting my body up with my hands._

_I scrambled to my feet, now standing on the wooden platform and thudded on the tree house door loudly._

"_Who is it?" Zone called out._

"_It's me." I shouted._

"_Who is 'me'?" He shouted back._

"_Its me, Rinoa!" I explained annoyed. We were playing Resistance. It was a game of fighting off the Galbadian Soldiers that invaded our home town Timber._

"_How can we be sure?" Watts called out._

"_Because you can hear my voice." I explained to their stupidity._

"_The Galbadian Army can manipulate voices, you are a Galbadian Soldier!" Zone accused from behind the closed tree house door._

"_Am not!" I said._

"_Are too!" They cried back._

"_Am NOT!" I cried louder, and frustratingly kicked the door._

"_Only Galbadian Soldiers resort to violence." Watts cried._

"_Open the door!" I screeched stamping my foot._

"_You have to say the password!" Zone ordered._

"_The password is stupid!" I countered annoyed. It really didn't make sense to me._

"_Only a Galbadian Soldier would think the password is stupid." Watts called out._

"_Alright fine! I'll say it." I said giving up._

"_Ready?" Zone asked._

"_Yeah, hurry up."_

"_The forests of Timber sure have changed." They both cried in unison._

"_But the Owls are still around." I cried back. Immediately I heard something scrape against the floor, it sounded like a chair being moved from the door. The door opened and I leaped in._

"_Princess, it's you, we thought you were a Galbadian Soldier." Zone explained excitedly._

"_Zone, you idiot there's only three of us playing." I said and walked over to Watts._

"_Princess, we have been given a new mission." He said looking at me over his shoulder._

"_What is it?" I asked interested. Watts was always good at thinking of game ideas._

"_Food is running short; we need cookies and apple juice fast."_

"_Ok, find the nearest Galbadian food storage, we'll steal it from there." I ordered._

_Watts typed into the toy laptop sitting on his lap. "The nearest food storage is 'The Kitchen'." He informed me excitedly._

"_Who will sacrifice their life to head to The Kitchen and get food for their starving Princess?" I asked expressively._

"_Information is my speciality." Watts replied dismissing himself and smashing away on the toy laptop._

"_Argh, my stomach." Zone cried out clutching his stomach and bending down._

"_Oh, c'mon guys! No country let's its princesses carry out missions." I complained._

"_Well, Timber's a first." Zone replied. "We support equal opportunities."_

"_Argh!" It was stupid to argue, they wouldn't go. _

_Annoyed, I staggered down the tree house again and ran for the kitchen._

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

After I dropped Heartilly off, I headed over to Zell's house for a bit before heading home.

I was on his Playstation 3 playing the game Irvine let him have. It was alright and for the twenty minutes I was playing as I forgot about the situation with Heartilly.

Zell got a call and had to pause so I quickly checked my mail in that time. I saw a message from Angel_Wings and quickly read it.

She wanted to meet this Saturday at Zell's mum's restaurant. I smirked to myself, what were the odds?

It's weird and all, but for some reason I was becoming jealous of Renzokuken. I mean, yeah I was Renzokuken, but it was that part of me she liked, not the one she sees in school. I knew if I replied and turned up as myself she'd take one look and leave. So I didn't reply.

I needed to find a way where Heartilly would like me for who I was, for her get to know the real Leonhart and see the Squall in me. That was the problem, all she saw was Leonhart, but deep down I was her Renzokuken, I just referred to the name Squall in real life.

It gave me an idea. The only way to get her to like me was to eliminate Renzokuken. Just for the time being, until she saw that I was exactly like Renzokuken, and started to like me. Then I'd tell her my alias… maybe.

Zell got off the phone and grabbed the second wireless controller.

"Are you going to dinner with Heartilly and her friends?" I asked pausing the screen.

"Yeah, that was Irvine just confirming it, why?" He asked interested that I asked.

"I want to come." I stated not bothering to pussyfoot around the topic.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Rinoa will be there, you're not going to do anything funny are you?" He warned.

"No, I just want to come. We're friends with Irvine aren't we?" I asked, I knew becoming friends with Irvine would pay off.

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't get along with Rinoa?" He asked.

"We're alright now." I said answering his question.

"Since when?" He questioned, laughing to himself.

"Since we called it quits on this whole prank thing." I answered again.

I hadn't ever told Zell or any of my other friends about my FanFiciton account. Renzokuken was from a popular game so they never questioned my choice of a username for MSN or email account. But I didn't want to tell Zell the truth. I knew he wouldn't laugh at me; he'd probably support me if he found out I liked Heartilly, or that I at least liked a girl. I just didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out with Heartilly. I knew I was being pessimistic, but something about my lack of manners and goodwill towards her was making me doubt myself. Could I change her impression of me? Would it be easy?

The doorbell sounded then and Zell put his controller down for the second time and got up to answer it.

I heard him give a warm welcome to someone and invite them in. I turned to see Quistis walk in. I hadn't talked to her since she came over to my house on Saturday.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hi." She replied meekly.

It was ironic to think that she had said I'd live to regret not giving someone a chance. Here I was praying Heartilly would give me a chance when I wasn't giving Almasy one. Now that I thought about it, if Heartilly did give me a chance, what would that mean in terms of my relationship with Almasy. Or rather lack of.

"I just came to ask Zell something." She explained.

"Ok, shoot." Zell instructed and sat on the armchair across the room.

Quistis looked at me hesitantly before opening her mouth to speak. "Erm, well, Seifer and I wanted a proper meal out. So he said he'd take me to any restaurant I wanted. So I was hoping we could get a booking at your mum's restaurant?" She asked pleadingly. She didn't need to, it wasn't like Zell or Ma Dincht to say no to Quistis.

"Yeah sure, what day?" He asked.

"Saturday." She said hopefully.

Zell started laughing and looked my way. "Boy, will my mum have a lot to serve Saturday."

"Why?" She asked looking at both of us worriedly.

"Irvine and his friends are meeting us there." He explained.

"Us?" She asked.

"Yeah, Squall, Me and Library Girl, score." He grinned to himself.

"You're going to dinner with Rinoa Heartilly?" She asked me disbelievingly shocked.

"Well dinner is hardly a mission; we are performing together in three weeks." I tried excusing and covering up my intentions.

"Oh yeah. Well, I've already bought mine and Seifer's tickets." She said smiling at me. "Break a leg."

"Cool. Guess I'll see you both there." I said, thinking I should at least make some effort.

"Cool." She said nodding. "So Zell, is that Ok?

"Yeah, I'll let my mum know. She'll be happy we're in so much business." He said laughing lightly.

She turned around ready to leave when I called out to her.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"I fancied a walk so walked over." She answered. "Why?"

"Why don't you stay for a bit and play Super Street Fighter IV? I'll drop you off after." I offered. I had to admit, I missed my second Sis.

She smiled at me and walked over, snatching the wireless control pad off Zell.

"Watch and learn boys." She chuckled and plopped down next to me.

I smiled; I just hoped I could win Heartilly over as easily.

**

* * *

**

I really do apologise that these chapters aren't excessively long, but when i wrote them i didnt want them to be as long as TSU.

**But having said that, the next chapter is quite long (about 8000 words), and it explains a lot! So hopefully it will make up for these short chapters.**

**But i do promise to lengthen them, before i post i always expand on things and round it off nicely, so i will do my best to make them longer for you :)**

**R&R!**

Chapter 9 – Forest Owls


	10. Dinner Date

**Alright, finally a chapter which is over 8000 words. You better appreciate this :P**

**I'd just like to say, YES this is FINALLY the chapter where Renz and Angel meet. So thank you for patiently waiting for it and i hope i don't dissappoint you all... (too much lol).**

**Oh, and in the last chapter i think some of you thought i didn't have Rinoa wonder why Squall was being so nice. Well, i did mention she thinks it's because he's planning another prank. Remember she won't be thinking too much into because (1) she has no clue he's Renz, (2) the pranks only stopped a week ago and (3) he's Leonhart - she doesn't have time for him.**

**So i hope i cleared that up :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Dinner Date**

**Rinoa's POV**

I woke up early on Saturday and checked my email first thing. I was getting a bit fed up since Renzokuken hadn't been online all week and I still hadn't gotten a reply from him confirming he had my number.

I felt so frustrated because I wasn't even sure if he'd turn up. But if I didn't go and he did turn up he might think I stood him up. Argh! I wish I knew why he wasn't replying. Did I scare him away? Was I too emotional? Too forward? I mean, now I think about it, it is odd to tell someone you've met over the internet that you want to pursue a relationship with them! Man he must think I'm desperate.

Annoyed and disheartened I trudged downstairs to get some breakfast. I poured myself some chocolate hoops into a bowl and added milk. I grabbed a spoon out of the draw and sat down on the breakfast bar and started munching.

I started thinking about the play, it was soon approaching. I was getting nervous thinking about it now, the kiss with Leonhart was actually making me tense.

Yesterday when we were practising after school he actually smiled at me before going in for the kill. I flaked and pulled away from surprise before he could kiss me, and I think he felt a bit humiliated because he quickly averted his eyes with a hint of redness growing on his cheeks. I thought being the hot stud he is, he probably had girls fainting over him, the fact that I pulled back was probably a first.

Mr Nooj told us to go again lecturing that the kiss was an integral part of the play and closes the scene. But after I pulled back Leonhart didn't want to do it, saying he felt uncomfortable. He just gave Mr Nooj an embarrassed look and said he said didn't want to because he felt uncomfortable in front of him.

I guess Mr Nooj didn't push it much considering that Leonhart and I had a problems before. So after telling him of our little illusion trick he just settled with it in the end.

I had to admit, practising with Leonhart in our private sessions was a lot more fun now that we had put our differences aside. I mean, I still think he is a bit arrogant and mean, but I am able to deal with him now. He did make the rehearsals fun with his overly sarcastic comments about the editing. There was a part Mr Nooj put in where the Prince says to the evil Witch "Don't waste your solitude!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at Leonhart's impersonation; it was just so unlike him, really out of character. I don't think Mr Nooj was happy that we were mocking his lines; I think he preferred it when we were bickering.

Once I finished my breakfast I ran upstairs to see what Seifer was doing. It's funny how things work out and fall into place. When we first started DCCS I couldn't stand Miss Preppy, now she was kind of alright. Since we all realised we were eating out at the same restaurant we sort of had a rehearsal lunch yesterday. I had to admit, it was weird with Leonhart and Seifer sitting on the same table. I think they felt uncomfortable more than we did.

Miss Preppy, or should I say Quistis, was sitting opposite me with Seifer and Leonhart on either side. I sat next to Zell and Selphie with Irvine next to her. Zell and Leonhart were sitting opposite each other and from time to time drifted off into their own conversation.

I found out a lot about Quistis; she went to Balmab Juniors with Leonhart and Zell and only moved to Deling City last year. She was an only child and both her parents were lab technicians. She wanted to go into the field of research and then hopefully become a lecturer but she still hadn't decided in what field. I guess Quistis was alright, she made Seifer happy, so she must be.

Leonhart didn't talk much; he mainly sat there and listened. I think he felt awkward being around Seifer and myself; he does have history with the both of us.

It was after our rehearsal lunch when I was walking with Seifer to our English class, that I told him I was going ahead and meeting Renzokuken. He didn't say much on the issue, I think more because he realised I was old enough to make my own decisions as well as the fact that I spent an entire lunchtime getting to know Quistis.

Anyways, although the lunch acted as practise for today, and I knew I'd be able to cope sitting on the same table as Leonhart and Quistis, I still felt a bit apprehensive. I didn't want either to think I was lame because I was meeting up with some stranger I met online. Judging by Leonhart's mean character I knew he'd make fun of me. And as for Quistis, well I doubt the idea of desperation wouldn't cross her mind.

I guess I shouldn't care; I really want to meet Renzokuken and don't want to miss this chance because they'll be there. And if worse comes to worse, I'd just ask Zell's mum to give me and Renzokuken a different table. At least that way I'd be out of the fire line of questions.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I had received yet another email from Angel_Wings and again I refrained from replying. I felt really bad that I was ignoring her, but I just couldn't talk to her whilst knowing she was Heartilly. To be really honest, I didn't want her to continue liking Renzokuken. I know it sounded crazy since I was the same person and all, but just the idea that she liked my online character and couldn't stand me, was frustrating. I spent all week trying to get her to see the good side of me, heck I even sat and broke bread with Almasy. Although that was because I promised Quistis that I'd give him another chance. And that was because I knew if anything happened with me and Heartilly, he'd get in the way if we weren't on good terms.

I really thought yesterday when we were rehearsing she saw my real side, that she was finally liking me, me - Squall. But when we had to perform that kiss she pulled back and I realised I had a lot more work cut out. Who was I kidding? I spent four weeks making her life hell, yeah right like it'd take a week to get her to like me. I was deluding myself.

This was why tonight was really important; it was my shot to get her to see me for who I really was.

I heard the front door being unlocked and rushed down the stairs to meet my Dad and sister carrying bags full of groceries and their luggage.

"Hey!" Ellone cried taking me into a hug. "I didn't know you missed us that much." She teased.

"We should stay away more often." Laguna suggested opening his arms out for me to hug him. I ignored his opened arms and grabbed Ellone's hand.

"You have to help me, Sis." I said and dragged her upstairs.

"Squall!" She cried nearly tripping on the stairs. "Where's the fire?"

"Squall, where's my hug?" Laguna yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"In your dreams." I retorted pushing Ellone into my room and shutting the door. Laguna was unfortunately my father, the man was so weird and immature I found it bizarre and unbelievable he was actually running the world's largest and most developed country.

"Squall, what's going on?" Ellone asked excited. She had never seen me this excited since I was 10 years old and my Dad bought me a gunblade.

"I need you to do me a favour, but I want you to promise not to tell anyone about it, especially not Dad." I made her promise me.

"Er, Ok." She complied, I knew Sis would keep my secret; she was really safe.

I took a deep breath; it was embarrassing thinking about how I was going to tell her. I knew she'd smile, giggle and then tear up that I actually liked a girl.

"Basically, you know that stuff I've been writing, the fanfic stuff?" I asked, getting her to revise through her memory.

"Yeah, that videogame stuff." She said sitting on my bed and propping her legs up.

"Ok, well there is this girl-"

"Awww." Ellone bared a flashy teeth grin.

I sighed annoyed. "Sis, if you're going to be stupid I'm not going-"

"No, I'm kidding, I swear I won't say anything." She said quickly and excused herself, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"There is this girl joined to the forum, and she reviewed like every chapter of my story for the past year. Anyways, I just found out she goes to my school and we're all going out for dinner tonight… and you know… she's going to be there." I concluded nervously.

"Aww. Ok, but I don't get what you're asking?" She said frowning, though her smile was still playing on her lips.

"She doesn't know that I'm the one she's talking to online." I struggled trying to get my point across.

"Oh, so you want to tell her tonight?" She asked getting it spot on.

"Yeah."

"Well go ahead, Squall, you're a very handsome guy I doubt she'd be disappointed." She said getting up and coming over to give me a tight hug.

I pushed her away lightly and looked down at her; she was just a bit taller than Heartilly.

"That's the problem." I started saying. "We didn't get along at first and I'm not sure if she likes me. See, I was kind of mean to her at first because I didn't know that she was the same person."

"Oh Squall, whatever it was I'm sure she won't hold it against you." She said patting me on the back.

"No, Elle, you don't understand. I was _really_ mean to her."

"Well, maybe if you tell her you didn't mean it and you didn't know who she was, she might understand." She tried being optimistic.

"I don't know." I said putting my hand to my forehead and rubbing it with my fingers. "I keep thinking if I tell her who I really am, she'll never want anything to do with me." I said frustrated and sat down on my bed.

"Well, do you have to tell her now?" Ellone asked, I could see she was already coming up with something.

"I guess not, but I… I don't want her to hate me anymore." I confessed looking desperately at Ellone.

"Aww, Squall." She replied her face melting into a smile.

"I said don't do that-"

"Ok, sorry, it's just I never thought I'd see this day come." She explained giggling.

"You and me both." I agreed looking down at my floor. I couldn't help but analyse my past. I really did think I'd end up old and alone, working in a boring government position for Esthar's Presidential Palace.

"Elle, I want you to come with us." I said looking at her again with those sad desperate eyes.

"You want me to come on your date?" She asked surprised.

"It's not a date, it's a group thing. Everyone will be there, I'm sure they'll want to see you. And there are other friends I've made at the new school." I tried explaining. "Maybe you could come and… make me look good."

"Squall," She said walking up and touching my cheek with her palm, "you are good. Any girl that makes you feel any less is not worth it." She said seriously.

"I really like her." I confessed for the second time, it was so unlike me.

"Ok, I'll come." She said smiling.

I couldn't hold it in. I just grinned at her; maybe this would work out after all.

* * *

I put on my black shirt and a pair of black jeans adding a black belt with a silver buckle. It looked alright I'd say, not too casual and not too formal, just in between.

Once I got my wallet, phone, and keys I walked out of my room and knocked on Ellone's door. I waited until she called me in, opening the door and poking my head in to check if she was ready.

"How do I look?" She asked. She was wearing a blue v-neck blouse with a white collar, a white ankle skirt and a green shawl.

"Pretty." I said smiling at her. She looked a lot more colourful than before. I gathered it must be the Esthar sun that had tanned her pale skin.

"Ready?" I asked waiting at the doorway.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I got out of Selphie's yellow jeep and smoothed down my tunic top. I didn't know whether this was supposed to be a casual or a formal get together so chose the safer option to look casual yet outgoing. I wore a pair of black skinny-leg jeans, a dark blue tunic top and adorned myself with silver jewellery. I straightened my hair and put it up in a high ponytail letting my bangs fall to one side. I thought I looked pretty decent to impress Renzokuken and hoped I didn't at all look over the top.

Selphie was wearing a knee-length white floral spaghetti strap dress and matching white sandals. Irvine continued to don his cowboy look with brown trousers, a chequered shirt and his signature cowboy hat.

We walked up to the restaurant, which had two entrances since it was attached to the Mall. We took the normal entrance which saved us the hassle of having to walk into the Mall and walk around the hundreds of people that had gathered.

With each step I took I felt my heart thud. I was so nervous just thinking that he might already be in there. Apart from the nervousness and awkwardness we might face once we see each other, I had to remind myself to give him a good old kick for not replying to my emails. I wondered what his reason might be.

I walked into the restaurant after Selphie as Irvine held the door out for me. The walls of the restaurant were decorated with magnolia wallpaper with designs of silk flowers. Each wall had four lamps adjusted onto it that lit up the room as well as the tiny lanterns that were also used as a centre-piece for the tables. We walked up to the middle of the restaurant and found Zell sitting to one corner hollering us over. Before I could take another step I heard someone call my name out. I turned around to see Seifer wearing black trousers and a white shirt standing at the entrance we just walked through . His hair was gelled up in his normal style but this time it looked a lot neater. He actually looked really handsome.

"Hey." I said walking up to him and noticing Quistis too. If I had to describe Quistis in one word it'd be _stunning_. She wore a black thick strap short knee-high dress and left her hair hung loose. Her make-up was immaculately applied, as usual, as well as her body sparkling with the diamond clusters hanging from her ears and neck.

I almost wanted to jump back into Selphie's car and drive home to get changed. There was no way Renzokuken wouldn't be distracted by her.

"Wow, Quistis you look really beautiful." I complimented her pushing down my jealously.

"Thanks, so do you." She beamed at me with a genuine smile.

"You going to be ok?" Seifer asked nodding over to Zell's table. Since they wanted it to be a romantic dinner, Zell's mum booked them a single table off to the other side of the restaurant.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him. I knew what he meant. Not only was my meeting with a stranger on the Internet worrying him, but also sitting on the same table as Leonhart. Even though he promised Quistis he'd patch things up with Leonhart, there was still some awkwardness between them. I think after the things that went on with me and Leonhart, it had increased the distrust and disklike they both harboured.

At first I though Seifer wouldn't have given Leonhart a chance, I mean after calling him out at lunch last week it had seemed things would have deepened. But he had. It had made me slightly suspicious that he'd want to make amends with someone who gave him that scar. The fact that he warned me of Leonhart the first day of school also added to my suspicions. Just what was Seifer's story?

"You still meeting that friend of yours?" Seifer asked me sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah, he should be here soon." I said with as much certainty I could force out.

"Well, remember, I'm right here, he does anything funny, you holler at me." Seifer instructed. I couldn't help but smile, all this because he was so protective of me, it was flattering considering we weren't even blood siblings.

"Don't worry about me." I said playfully punching him on the arm.

"Oh my God!" Quistis screamed in excitement. "It's Ellone!" She rushed past me and walked up to Zell's table. A brown haired girl got up from her seat, a wide grin on her face and hugged Quistis with such force. I couldn't make out the girl properly from here so I just turned round to Seifer.

"Who is Ellone?" I asked.

Seifer took a deep breath seeming almost nervous and guilty. He kept looking over to the brown haired girl as if she was someone he was afraid of. "She's Squall's-"

He didn't even finish the sentence as he started walking past me and walked up to the table. The girl was calling him over and stepped up to him giving him a hug. She broke from the hug and looked at him in the eye saying something to him. Seifer just kept nodding and smiled at her.

I was looking like a loser just standing there by myself so I decided to walk over to the group as well.

Once I reached the table I just smiled at everyone, glancing at Leonhart with his arm resting on the ledge behind the brown haired girl. From up close she looked really pretty. She had a small round face with short brown hair which fell around her cheeks. Her eyes were big brown orbs and she had a cute button nose. I liked her smile the most, it was really welcoming.

"Hi." I said to everyone and sat down next to Selphie on the long eight seated table.

Leonhart, the brown haired girl, Zell and his date sat in front of us against the wall.

"Rinoa, this is Ellone." Zell introduced the brown haired girl to me. I pulled out my hand and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you." I said to her smiling.

"You too." She said politely.

"Ellone was one of us back in the gang before she went off to university in Esthar." Zell continued giving me the background information of who the mystery stranger was.

"Oh cool." I said nodding my head. "So what brings you back?" I asked and glanced over at Leonhart who was actually smiling at her.

I felt a twinge of jealousy, not because I liked Leonhart, yuck! But everyone here seemed to be with someone except me. And there was no way I could call and ask where Renzokuken was since I still hadn't received a reply from him.

"Oh, I came back to check on Squall and I've got reading week too so thought I'd spend the week here." She explained while I nodded. "Anyways, he told me everyone was having dinner and that I was welcome to join."

"Which you are!" Zell spoke up receiving a thank you grin from Ellone.

"So, shall we start ordering then?" She asked.

"Oh Rinny, do you want to wait for your friend?" Selphie asked.

I hesitated for a second; I didn't want to order in case he turned up and found me scoffing my face with a grilled chicken steak. But at the same time I didn't want to keep my friends waiting in case he didn't turn up.

"No you guys go and order, I'll wait. Besides, I'm not hungry anyway." I offered.

"Oh we can wait for your friend, I don't mind." Ellone said putting down her menu.

"No no! Go ahead; I don't even know what time he's going to turn up." I explained. I didn't even know for certain if he was going to show up.

I glanced at Leonhart who sat directly opposite me, he looked kind of clueless. I guess he didn't realise that I too had a date.

Immediately my brain sparked up thoughts back to the conversations I had with Renzokuken about Leonhart. I actually hadn't talked to Renzokuken since I patched things up with Leonhart.

I remembered the first time I fantasised about Renzokuken and Leonhart meeting, and how Renzokuken would smash Leonhart's face in. Now that I thought about it more, although it was funny, I really hoped Renzokuken wouldn't put two and two together and hassle Leonhart about being such an ass to me when we first met. Either that or someone offering the information as dinner banter, _"Remember the time you both pulled pranks on each other and hated each other's guts?"_ I couldn't let that happen.

So I decided to be civil.

"So, how long have you both been going out?" I asked smiling at Leonhart and Ellone.

They both replied with a disgusted odd look. "I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his sister." Ellone replied laughing.

"Oh." I could only reply. I felt so stupid then, my face flushed completely red. I didn't even know Leonhart had a sister, in fact I never thought Leonhart could even have a family given his cold heart. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ellone replied and Leonhart took his arm off the ledge behind her.

"It's just that you don't look anything alike." I tried explaining my blunder.

"Oh, it's because I was adopted. I'm not his biological sister." She clarified. That'd make sense, because they really didn't look anything alike, the only similarities they did have was the brown hair.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked his pen poised above his notepad.

"Yup!" Zell said eagerly. Each one of them ordered their food and drink. When the waiter looked at me I had a millisecond to decide whether I'd order something or not.

"I'll order a bit later, I'm waiting for someone." I told the waiter looking up at him from my seat.

He nodded in reply and looked over to Leonhart who I realised was staring at me.

"Sir?" The waiter prompted him.

"I'm not hungry yet, I'll wait." He replied looking at me. I could tell he wasn't ordering because he didn't want me to be the only one not eating; I could see it in his eyes. Well I didn't want his pity.

"No, order." I demanded opening up his menu. "Once my friend shows up, I'll be eating on a different table so you don't need to wait for me." I said a tad bit harshly.

"Yeah, but if he doesn't show then you'll go hungry." He argued.

"He will show." I replied matter-of-factly. The nerve of him, he was always trying to act so superior and gentlemanlike. It was so fake. Well I didn't need his going hungry because he felt bad that my friend hadn't turned up yet.

I glared at him until he looked back to the waiter. "I'll have the butterfly prawns." He ordered in monotone.

"And, as a main?" The waiter asked.

"That is my main." Leonhart replied.

"Sir, the butterfly prawns are appetizers." The man tried to explain.

Leonhart just looked at him with a bored expression. "I'm not hungry." He said and the man nodded scribbling down on his notepad and walking off.

I sighed inwards. I had won over Leonhart's pity, now all I had to do was wait for Renzokuken to show up. I stared over at the restaurant door waiting for him to walk in.

* * *

I looked over at the door after hearing the hundredth jingle. Again, another man with a beautifully dressed woman clinging to his arm walked in.

It had been an hour since we ordered; everyone had already finished their meal but had asked me in between if I was sure I didn't want to order. Or, if I wanted some of their food. Or, if I wanted to call my friend to find out if they were stuck in traffic. And each time I replied, no. No, No, No, No.

I sucked at my bottom lip and looked at the table cloth in front of me. The conversation that was going on sounded like muffled voices drowning in water. I couldn't make out what anyone was saying due to the conversation I was having in my head.

I wondered whether Renzokuken showed up, and if he didn't why not? Or if he had showed up and didn't spot me. It'd be hard though, the only single guy that had walked in didn't even look around, he just sat on a small round table the waiter led him to and in less than two minutes a blonde haired woman walked in and sat down after kissing his cheek.

I started to think that maybe he saw me from outside and realised I wasn't much of a looker. He probably thought he could do better, or noticed the dazzling girls around me and… I don't know. I couldn't explain why he didn't show.

My eyes prickled and I realised the water works were starting. There was no way I could let anyone see me like this.

"Excuse me, I need the toilet." I stated keeping my head down and getting off my seat. I quickly darted for the corridor and rushed into the girl's toilets.

No one was inside the pink wall-papered restroom, so I let out a sigh and made my way over to the sink. Putting my handbag down, I stared at myself in the mirror. That's when the tears fell.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

"Go check if she's ok." Ellone whispered into my ear as I was already getting up. I chucked my napkin on the table and walked over to the corridor. I checked that the hall was clear before leaning against the girl's toilet door and spinning inside quickly closing the door quietly.

Heartilly looked up as I entered and saw me through the mirror.

"Leonhart, what are you doing?" She asked me as if I was crazy.

"I wanted to check if you were Ok." I replied. I noticed her eyes were red along with her nose. It was evident she had been crying.

"I'm fine." She lied, blowing into a tissue and chucking it in the bin. She washed her hands under the sink basin as I walked up towards her.

"You don't look fine."

"Spare me the sympathy, Leonhart." She said sarcastically.

I didn't bother replying, it was my fault she was upset anyway. Ironically she was expecting me to show up, just not as my true self. It was ironic that she was waiting for someone that was right beside her.

"Were you waiting for your boyfriend?" I asked her awkwardly.

She looked at me hard, sighed and then looked back to the mirror fixing the mascara that had smudged her eyes.

"Something like that." She replied. I breathed too quickly. I really didn't know she liked Renzokuken that much. When I had spoke to her online I knew she was looking to pursue something but I never realised she had already liked me in that way. Well, liked _him_ that way.

I felt even worse than before. This was really unfair; for her to wait on someone who wasn't even going to show, I felt as if I was pulling one of those pranks on her again only this time I was unaware that I was actually hurting her. I didn't even know what I was thinking, of course I was hurting her; I knew she was waiting for this guy and I knew he wasn't going to show.

I contemplated whether to tell her now or not. If I did it'd save her from thinking she was stood up. But then again, considering the fact that she still referred to me as a jerk I doubted she would be thrilled at learning who I really was.

"Come on, let's go." She said picking up her handbag and walking to the door. My decision was made for me; I couldn't tell her why Renzokuken didn't show.

* * *

"Rinny, you didn't eat anything." Selphie said taking Heartilly into a hug.

"Don't worry, my mum will have something cooked." She replied.

We were all gathered in the parking lot saying our goodbyes before heading home. I was looking around figuring out who could go with whom seeing as I decided I'd make it up to Heartilly.

"Irvine, how are you getting home?" I asked getting an interested glance from Heartilly.

"Selphie's dropping me off, why?" He asked.

"Where does she live?" I ignored his question hoping for him to live far off from Heartilly.

"Up near the Gardens, Selphie's house is three blocks from mine." He answered wondering what I was getting at. I looked over at Ellone giving her my look to which she smiled and looked over at Heartilly.

"Rinoa, you live in the Caraway mansion right? We can drop you off, save you the hassle of having Selphie drive back." She said patting Selphie on the back in good gesture.

"Oh I don't mind, I don't want to put anyone out." She said guiltily as if she were a burden on us.

"It's up to you Rinoa, I don't mind dropping you off, but hey if they live near by it'll make more sense." Selphie said taking mini steps towards her car.

"Oh ok." She said quickly feeling as if Selphie was urging her to take up the offer. I smiled inwardly; it was like a prayer falling into my hands.

"Cool, I'll see you Monday." Selphie said giving Heartilly a hug and quickly whispering something in her ear before putting her chin up and smiling.

Once we got into the car I heard Ellone yawn.

"Rinoa, you don't mind if Squall drops me off first do you? I'm feeling tired." She said looking over her shoulder at Heartilly sitting behind us. I laughed in my head at Ellone's lie; it was only 8:15pm.

"Oh sure, no problem." Heartilly replied complying with every suggestion made. I felt sorry for her in a way; I guess she really did feel like a burden.

I drove quickly over to my house to drop Ellone off. I didn't bother to drop her off at the driveway, instead opting to halt the car on the road while she popped out. Once Ellone said her goodbyes to Heartilly I waited until she got into the house and closed the door before putting the car back into gear.

I looked over my shoulder to stare at Heartilly. She caught my eyes questioningly.

"Come up front." I ordered looking back to my windshield. I heard her scuffle with her seatbelt, push the front passenger seat forward and then open the door to get out. I pushed back the front seat and she got back into the car shutting the door firmly.

I soon drove off once she adjusted her belt and got comfortable. I had to quickly think of a plan. I hadn't thought that far ahead of what I was going to do with her. All I had thought about was getting her alone so we could talk.

I quickly glanced at her pretending I was looking at my side mirrors. Her eyes weren't puffy anymore; well it wasn't like she was excessively crying.

I decided to be brave and took a shot. "He's not worth it." I said getting her head shoot me look of surprise.

"Hm?" She asked not sure what I was going on about.

"Whoever kept you waiting, he's not worth it." I said again.

She scoffed. "Squall Leonhart giving me love advice, I thought I'd never see the day."

"Its not love advice unless you're actually in love." I said looking over at her with concern.

She directed her eyes away from me and looked ahead. I could see her gulp before I looked back to the road.

It was quiet for a few minutes as I drove by the main roads and went straight on, passing the way to her mansion.

"Leonhart, my house was that left." She said pointing to the junction I just missed.

"I know. I need to pick something up before I take you home." I explained and kept on driving.

We soon arrived back at the parking lot of the Mall so I parked on one of the bays and shut off the engine. I unhooked my belt and turned to her as she watched me.

"Stay here, I'll be back in 10 minutes." I said and got out of the car quickly locking it and heading into the mall.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

Once I saw Leonhart's body disappear from plain view I let the tears fall. I couldn't help but cry from the disappointment I felt. I thought I had my fare share of tears in the bathroom but Leonhart walking in made that stop.

I was so upset by it all; I couldn't believe Renzokuken didn't show up. I didn't know why he didn't, or why he hadn't replied to any of my messages, or why he didn't come online for a whole week. I had no answer to any of my questions and I couldn't help but cry. It was the only thing I knew.

Whenever I didn't have the answers, or the wisdom to deal with situations, I cried. I was hurt, I was really hoping for him to show. I was hoping to finally meet with that someone I was wholly compatible with, to have a relationship with, to be loved.

Everyone around me was in some sort of relationship, everyone around me was important to one person or another. Yet here I was, in the way of everyone, everyone's burden, a princess everyone had to take care of.

It wasn't nice feeling like a burden. Selphie had to drive me to school because I hadn't gotten my driver's license yet. Seifer had to look out for me at school because I was the General's daughter and I'd get picked on. Dad had to marry Mecia to make sure I was feeding and taking care of myself.

Well I didn't want to be someone's princess, I wanted to be someone's Angel_Wings. Sadly for me, no one wanted that either.

I took a Kleenex out of my purse and dried my eyes and blew my nose with it. Now that the tears had died down I sighed and sank back in my seat.

Leonhart came back into view and opened up his door. He got in awkwardly and I realised why once he got in to his seat.

He handed me a brown paper bag and a large coke.

"What's this?" I asked taking the contents he handed me and opened it up.

"Its food, you eat it." He replied opening his own bag and popping a couple of fries into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I know that Meanie, I meant why?" Even though I was questioning his motives I opened up my bag and started munching on my own fries.

"Thought you were hungry." He shrugged.

I chewed slowly, I thought to myself that this was probably the most decent thing he had ever done for me.

"Well, thank you." I said ripping my bag and picking up the burger and taking a huge bite. I knew I probably didn't look all ladylike, but heck, I was hungry!

"You're welcome." I heard him reply.

We ate pretty silently with me asking him a few questions. I was surprised he even answered them. I found out why Leonhart didn't take on his father's name, because his Dad was away on business during his Mum's labour when she was having him. I thought I was going to cry when he told me his Mum died giving birth to him and the nurses had no option but to put down Leonhart on his baby-tag.

"That's really sad." I said gulping the huge pill like form in my throat. It made me feel really sorry for him; it was as if he wasn't the jerk I met only two months ago.

"Yeah, life goes on though." He replied seeming as if he wasn't bothered by it. "What's your story?" He asked and I knew he was referring to my name change.

"Well, I am a Caraway, all my certificates and passport says I'm a Heartilly-Caraway. But after my mum died I wanted everyone to know I was Julia Heartilly's daughter. Besides when Seifer's mum married my Dad she became Ultimecia Caraway." I concluded.

"And you didn't want people to think she was your mum?" He asked hitting the right nail with the hammer.

"Correct. I mean I like my step-mum she's alright, but I'm Julia Heartilly's daughter, no one else's and no one will take her place." I said with such determination.

He only nodded and looked outside his window. I looked at the time, it was 9.30pm, we had been talking for ages and I knew I should really be getting home. I still had one question though, and I didn't want to give up such a great opportune moment.

"Leo-Squall." I corrected myself, well he was using my first name, and I thought I too should make a transition. He turned his head looking at me. "What's the history between you and Seifer?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" He replied with a question.

"I want to hear it from you." I avoided answering it.

He sighed and then sucked his teeth; I could tell he was thinking.

"You should really ask him." He said. I knew he knew Seifer wouldn't tell me.

"No, I want to hear your side." I told him hoping he'd tell me the truth.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

"Seifer and I were sort of like best friends. I moved to Galbadia when I was 12 and met Seifer in middle school. Zell used to attend the same school but those two never got along; Seifer was always bullying him. But when I came we sort of formed a triplet." I started saying getting Heartilly's full attention as she scooted in her seat and made herself comfortable.

"Seifer and Zell were always arguing and I was normally the one to break it up. Anyways, that was out friendship and I didn't question it. When we got to high school it was same, yet we made more friends. I became friends with Cloud, Noct, Baralai and some other guys and Seifer became friends with Fujin, Raijin and a couple of other people." I took a breath. I had to scan my memory remembering everything. I didn't want to lie or withhold anything from her; this was my shot at showing her my honesty. Showing her Squall.

"Anyways, we were still a group; we just hung out with other people as well. Seifer had a friend he knew from his elementary school who came to Deling about a year and half ago. They were like really good friends and he really wanted us to meet him. So I was up for it." I said to her.

"But you didn't like him?" She asked seeing where I was headed.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I didn't know him, but he just kind of gave off this off-vibe. Anyways, Seymour didn't like how close we'd gotten to Seifer and soon he wanted Seifer to meet with him, but without myself and Zell around." I continued shrugging. "I really didn't mind so we kinda stayed out of his way, but I did warn Seifer about my feelings towards him."

My backside was feeling numb so I adjusted my position on my seat brushing elbows with Heartilly as I moved about.

"Long story short, the guy wanted Seifer to meet with his friends, they were called the Brotherhood. Seifer was up for meeting them since they were friends of his best bud and so he went along. They'd do all kinds of stuff, gunblade fighting, martial arts et cetra, all in a converted warehouse. Zell and I had gone along one time but they made us feel so awkward we didn't go back."

I took a breath again searching my memory. "Anyways, the sports club was just a cover; they were actually working for an underground drug mafia and used the club to deal business. I don't know how long Seifer had been working with them until I saw him actually do it." I looked at her with wide eyes. "Actually deal drugs. I asked him what he was doing and he said he'd only done it this once as a favour to Seymour, who was sick, and would get in trouble if he didn't do it."

I looked at Heartilly who looked so worried as if I was telling her of something which was taking place right now. "I made him promise to never do it again or I'd tell his mum. He told me that his mum was getting serious with the General, your dad, and it would screw up her chances if he got caught misbehaving. And I didn't want that."

"So, you kept your mouth shut?" She asked, speaking after a long time.

"Yeah, until I saw him do it again a couple of weeks later. This time I had to stop him. So Zell, Cloud and a couple of us formed a plan to get him to stop. We tried getting the police to crack down on the guys and have Seifer out of the way so he didn't get in trouble." I continued. I was concentrating on the thread of my trousers as if I could see the same scene unfold in front of me.

"But it didn't work out so well, there was a delay and we got caught by the guys. Seifer was ordered to knife us," I scoffed, "and surprisingly he grabbed one of the blades and came at me. He didn't hit me though, he just warned me to stay out of their way and that I didn't know what I was getting into. But they caught onto his act and held him at gunpoint demanding him to knife me."

"What did he do?" She asked horrified.

"The gunblade he was holding dropped as he came running at me, he did it on purpose. So, I picked it up and held it against him citing I'd slice him. The guys didn't do anything but laugh, that's when Seifer realised what they were; scum. He was angry and grabbed the knife off me but they held him at gun point so he kept still."

"Then they threw one at me and ordered us to fight, saying either we kill one another or they'd shoot us. We didn't move at first but then they started shooting towards our legs, so we had no option but to spar. Long story short, we fought, we bled and we got hounded by the time the cops showed up."

I turned to look at her solemn face; she was just looking at me with a lost look.

"That's kinda how it ended our friendship, Seifer was kicked out of school for some reason, and that's how he turned up at your school." I finished.

"Thanks for telling me the truth." She finally said fixing her position and strapped her belt back on.

"How do you know I wasn't lying?" I asked surprised at her trust in me.

She laughed lightly, "Your eyes. They give away too much emotion for that whole thing to be a lie." She answered smiling.

I started the engine and moved out of the parking lot. I drove back slowly savouring each second spent next to her. I actually didn't want this night to end; somehow it had worked out better than expected.

* * *

Once we had reached her mansion she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to face me. "Thanks for tonight." She said genuinely and I nodded at her. "I don't know why my date didn't show up, but he is a decent person, in fact he's the nicest person I've ever met."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked although I was hating myself inside. Not showing up as Renzokuken had really affected her on a deeper level than I had expected.

"You can deny it now Leonhart, but you felt sorry for me. I don't want you to feel sorry for me." She said with conviction. "I just know he has a good excuse for not showing up, so he is worth it."

And with that she hopped out of the car and ran for the mansion gates.

I sat there for a few minutes processing what she had said. My plan hadn't worked how I wanted it to; she didn't see past my exterior, she didn't fall head over heels for Squall. I had lost to Renzokuken; I had lost to myself.

There was only one way out of it.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I wrapped my towel around my body and stepped out of my bathroom. Taking my pyjamas from my bed I dressed myself in my yellow chocobo printed pants and vest.

I quickly towel-dried my hair and hung the damp towel on my radiator. I walked over to my cosmetics and applied some moisturising cream to my face, neck and arms.

Once I was ready for bed I got in and pulled the covers over my body up to my chin and let my eyes drift into sleep.

I think I was sleeping for nearly an hour when my phone went off making a loud text message sound. I cursed at it, thinking it was probably Selphie sending me some late night joke she and Irvine had been texting each other. They had done that a couple of times before. I couldn't understand how people gave up sleep because they were in love.

I groggily adjusted my eyes and patted my bedside draw feeling for my phone when I finally found it. Lying on my back, I unlocked the keypad and pressed one of the buttons to open the message. It was from some number that I didn't recognise. My heart did a summersault flip when I read it; I just couldn't believe my eyes.

**Hey, sorry I couldn't make it today.**

**I don't think I can ever meet you, there is a lot of stuff going on in my life which I can't explain. I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was cancelling. Please forgive me.**

**I hope you meet someone special and have what Llauqs and Aonir did. I'm sorry I couldn't be that person.**

**Renzokuken**

**

* * *

**

Well, there you have it. The truth to Seifer and Squall's break up. I still am tempted to prequel the story, I know it would end on a bad note, but i got some good ideas for the story. Plus, Angel and Renz meeting online for the first time, characters that arent featured in BTA. So, lemme know what you think by voting on the poll i have on my profile.

**Anyways, back to BTA. Now Renz is out of the picture, or is he? Surely Angel wouldn't give him up that easily.**

**Please review this chapter since so many of you were dying to see what took place during the meeting. I'd love to hear what you guys expected or what you would have had Squall do. Should he have told her when he had the chance?**


	11. Patience & Perseverance

**'ello 'ello. Yeah thought I'd be a bit stereotypical English today :p**

**Alright, in this chapter I have Ultimecia and Seifer speak Al-Bhed. The reason being, Ultimecia has an accent, and I'm assuming that it's because she's from Centra. Now due to FFVIII not having any additional languages, I'm using Al-Bhed.  
But you're probably wondering why Seifer also speaks the linguo, well in this story, since he was adopted by Ultimecia at the age of 5, she taught him how to speak it :).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Patience & Perseverance**

**Squall's POV**

"It's next in two weeks!" Selphie screamed at us over the lunch table.

"You can do it, Sefie." Irvine said comfortingly rubbing her back.

"Irvy! How do they expect me to have the stage decorated in a two weeks?" She asked rhetorically.

Selphie was complaining about the school's lack of time management. They, the drama teachers, had called her in this morning telling her she had the job of getting the school auditorium painted and decorated for the school play seeing as she was part of the Garden Festival Committee in her previous school. Right now she was having a panic attack on how she was to sort everything out within the limited time allocated.

"Ok, I'm putting my foot down! You guys are going to help." She demanded writing down our names on a notepad.

"Oh no, Selphie I don't want to." Zell complained through a mouthful of hotdog.

"Yeah decoration isn't really my sort of thing." Seifer said sarcastically.

"I don't care; friends make sacrifices for each other, so you're all helping." She said matter-of-factly as groans were heard throughout our table.

She assigned everyone jobs apart from myself and Heartilly citing that we'd probably be busy seeing as we were playing the leads.

She turned to the table at the back getting Cloud's attention.

"Cloudy!" She screeched in his ear. "You want to help out decorating the auditorium?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

"Er…" He didn't have time to respond as she sparked up her sweetness.

"Please Cloudy, I'd really appreciate it." She said putting her hands together and batting her eyelids.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Er," She paused looking at her notepad, "you can paint the backdrop for the fight scene." She said scribbling his name down.

"Ah Cloud, always allowing the ladies to wrap you around their finger." Zack sighed laughing to himself. Aerith gave him a light elbow to the arm looking at him sternly.

"Say Selphie," She called out to the girl, "do you have any models you need for dress fittings?"

"Er not yet." Selphie answered looking at the other girl questioningly.

"Well Zack would love to help." She offered.

"What!" Zack cried out looking from Selphie to Aerith. "No, I don't want to wear a dress."

"Tough." Aerith only replied and turned away ignoring his pleas.

Cloud let out a low chuckle. "Do I feel sorry for you."

"Well, I'm not sure if Rinoa will be happy with Zack trying on her dress, eh Rinoa?" Selphie joked poking the raven haired girl in the arm.

"What?" Rinoa asked only just realising there was a conversation going on. She had spent the last fifteen minutes staring at her mash potatoes, subconsciously moving them around her plate, keeping completely quiet and in deep contemplation.

"Are you Ok?" Selphie asked concerned.

Rinoa sighed and pushed her chair back. "I'm fine, excuse me." She said taking her bag off the floor and walking out of the cafeteria.

I wanted to walk after her, to make sure she was alright. But how could I? I couldn't keep running to her aid every time I saw her distressed. She was smart and would soon catch on to my antics.

Other than that, I knew why she was upset and it wasn't like I could make it better… well not just yet.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I took the roll of toilet paper in my hands and ripped one off to dry my eyes. The tears kept streaming down, my nose was clogged with mucus and the huge pill like form had returned to my throat claiming residence.

I was sitting in one of the toilet cubicles crying. I know I was pathetic, I hadn't even met the guy, yet here I was crying my eyes out because someone I had grew to really liking had hurt me. I just didn't understand it, any of it. I didn't understand why he didn't want to meet me anymore.

I tried calling the number he texted from but he wouldn't answer and it kept going to voice mail. I even sent him a couple of text messages asking him to pick up or at least reply to my text messages. But he didn't.

I tried comforting myself last night after I realised he wasn't going to communicate with me anymore. I tried telling myself that I didn't really like him, how could if I didn't even know who he really was. I tried telling myself that I was just infatuated with the idea of this really great guy who I had so much in common with, had a laugh, and got along greatly.

But it didn't work. Some how I had gone to develop feelings for someone I hadn't met. It was because I fell for his personality, I had fallen for the friendship that grew between us within the past year. And God, did it hurt.

I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears and took a couple of breaths. Once I composed myself, I opened the door to the cubicle and stepped outside. I walked over to the wash basin and turned on the cold water tap, letting the water fall into my cupped hands. I washed my face ridding it of the tears and puffy eyes.

I looked at myself properly in the mirror. There had to be something I lacked, the reason why guys weren't flocking to go out with me. I had always thought it was because I was the General's daughter, but there had to be another reason.

With girls as cute as Selphie, or as stunning as Quistis, it was evident that my features were a tad too normal. Who was I kidding, this guy didn't even see me, so it couldn't have been my appearance.

It just didn't make sense to me, why all of a sudden he didn't want to meet, yet he had said I meant as much to him as he did to me. How could he go from being really anxious and excited to meet me and then not wanting anything to do with me? What did I do wrong?

I didn't understand it. And that's what was hurting me even more; not knowing the reason behind his rejection.

I sighed and for the twentieth time in the past two days and made myself promise to get over him.

This hurt would pass; I'd move on and find someone else…

… hopefully.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I stood behind the curtains watching Yuna and Heartilly perform one of their scenes. I had to say, Heartilly being upset over this whole Renzokuken thing had really excelled her acting skills. I could literally feel every word she was saying pierce through my body and gather at my heart. Even her crying scene made me emotional.

"I love him; you can't do this to me." Heartilly pleaded scrunching her face and letting her tears fall across her cheeks.

"Why would he love an ugly duckling like you?" Yuna mocked cackling. She moved around Heartilly eyeing her expectantly.

"He will love me; he'll see my character, not my appearance." Heartilly spoke with such determination. She shot up from her knelt position and stood up to Yuna. "I can promise you that."

"Ok girls, well done. Squall, Gippal and Baralai you're up." Mr Nooj called out to us, so I made my way towards the centre of the stage.

Heartilly was walking past me so I thought I'd try and cheer her up a bit.

"Hey you were really good back there." I said making her look up at me.

"Thanks." She replied dully and walked off, sitting down on a chair at the back of the dark stage with her chin in her hands.

She looked so sad sitting there by herself. Fifty gil and I could have bet what she was thinking about.

"Say Prince, do you hear that lovely sound?" Gippal said in a rather posh accent.

"Yes, it sounds like singing, let us take a look." I spoke back remembering each word as if it was naturally coming from my brain. Heartilly really was a good tutor, I wouldn't have learnt all my lines if it hadn't been for her efforts and determination.

I glanced quickly at her, she just had to be strong, she'd find out about Renzokuken soon enough.

* * *

Seeing as the play was being held the week after next, both my father and sister decided to extend their stay so they didn't have to travel back for it. I had to get used to having people living with me again. It was kind of nice having the place to my own, having privacy whenever I wanted it. Not that I didn't like having some family around.

After dinner I went upstairs to start on my homework. Seeing as half term break was approaching, the teachers started getting heavy on us setting us more homework by the day.

I decided to be a bit lazy and type up one of my essays for my History class. I thought I could log onto MSN and see if Cloud or Quistis were online so I could get help if needed.

Since I wanted Renzokuken out of the picture, I had Angel_Wings currently blocked. It felt like a powerful blow to my heart every time I saw her logged on. Her name just sitting idly on my online list as if calling me to chat to her.

But I couldn't. Not after the text I had sent her, and after the many attempts of her trying to contact me. Aside from that, I had no clue what I'd say to her.

It took all my might and will power not to double click her name and say hello. I was so hungry for her company, she was like a drug. I wanted more than anything to return to laughing and endlessly talking to her.

I wondered what it would have been like if I hadn't found out who she was. What we would have done when we met up and realised who we really were. I was obviously biased now, given that I saw her true colours. I keep telling myself that I would have given her a chance and asked her to do the same. But I know that that's the desperate me talking, willing to make this work, sacrificing anything for her to give me a chance.

Realistically, I probably would have let my arrogance get the better of me and walked off, losing whatever hope I could have had with her.

In some ways, some bizarre ways, I'm happy how things worked out. At least this way I can try and get Heartilly to like me. At least this way there is some hope of it working out.

Sighing, I hit the Sign-Out button.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I was sitting with my Dad in his Study getting his help with my homework. Currently he was going through my Chemistry equations while I sat doodling in my notebook.

It didn't matter what I was doing, but all I kept thinking about was Renzokuken. I couldn't help it, it still really bothered me.

I let a really big sigh out through my nostrils and looked up to see my father staring at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"That is the fourth time you've sighed like that. Out with it, what's wrong?" He replied, putting my exercise book down and folding his arms expectantly.

I hesitated to tell him, I knew he'd freak if I told him I was planning on meeting a boy off the internet. So I played it safe.

"Well, I have this friend, who has decided that they don't want to be friends with me anymore." I answered.

"Did they give you a reason why?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"They just said that they have a lot of stuff going on in their life and they… can't deal with me right now."

"Well sweetheart, it seems like you're friend just needs some time and space. People have many problems and sometimes they just feel like being alone through them. You have to respect that." He replied smiling sympathetically at me.

"I know." I nodded. "I just miss them, that's all."

"Well, be patient, they'll come round when they're ready." He replied and picked up my book again.

I sat idly again processing what my Dad had said. It was true, I guess Renzokuken had a lot going on and needed some space. But… why couldn't he talk to me about it? I said I would be there for him.

My father's voice broke my out of my reverie and I had to ask him to repeat what he said.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to attend your play. It's held the same date as my meeting with the Mayor of Dollet."

"Oh." I could only reply back.

I knew my Dad was busy because of his job, which I also knew was very important to him. But I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he'd miss a play I co-wrote and was staring in.

* * *

Ok so I said I'd get over Renzokuken but yet here I was on MSN Messenger at 01:17am. My eyes were hurting and I was playing solitaire to pass the time. I was just hoping to catch Renzokuken coming online, just to see if he was in Esthar with his Dad and that's why he wasn't coming online. Because of the time difference. Yeah.

Who was I kidding, he was ignoring me and I knew it.

He hadn't been online in days, he hadn't even posted anything or replied to any reviews on FanFiction, that I knew of, nor had he come on PSN.

It was 01:20am. I had school the next day and rehearsals after school; it would be a long, tiring day.

I hovered over the Sign-Out button for a few seconds before finally giving in and logging off.

Feeling depressed I put my laptop on my bedside table and lay down on my bed. I knew I wouldn't fall asleep straight away; whenever I was stressed I felt restless.

I took my phone from my bedside table and read his message again. It was the closest thing I had to him. I wanted to call him so badly, but I knew he wouldn't pick up and it would only hurt me more.

"I miss you, Renz." I whispered to myself.

Putting my phone back on the table, I lay back in bed and just sighed myself to sleep.

* * *

Staying up until half one in the morning was not a good idea. I woke up late for school first of all and then got scolded by my History teacher for showing up late, and to top it off I got detention because I left my notebook at home which had my homework in it. Things just weren't looking good for me.

I went to see Mr Nooj at lunch to explain I had detention and due to that I couldn't come to the rehearsals. He was surprised to say the least that I had detention and for such a small thing like not submitting homework.

He had taken me to the seats outside the faculty room and sat me down to talk.

"I have noticed you're not your lively self anymore Rinoa, is everything alright at home?" He has asked concerned, pushing up his spectacles.

Why was it that every time you showed some molecule of misery teachers always think there is something going on at home?

"Yes Sir, everything at home is fine." I answered smiling.

"Anything happening at school? With friends?" He continued to inquire. I didn't mind since it was Mr Nooj and he was a pretty safe teacher.

"No Sir, it's nothing. I guess I'm just making transitions in my life and… I don't know." I ended up failing to explain.

"If any time you need to talk, you know you can come to me or any of the teachers, it would be strictly confidential." He promised.

I smiled at him for his concern and efforts, not a lot of people made time to hear about my problems. Yet ironically, here I was not wanting to discuss it.

"I'm fine Sir, but if I do have any problems I'll come to you." I said giving him some closure.

"Be at rehearsals, don't worry about Professor Maechen, I'll speak to him." He had said to me before I left. And true to his word I had got a message during last period saying I didn't have detention and had to submit my homework late. I knew Mr Nooj was a good guy.

Rehearsals however, was cut short. Selphie had come in half way and complained about how little time the school had given her to get the decorations done. So she showed up with a bunch of students all lending a hand.

I decided that I might as well get Renzokuken off my mind and help out too. So I grabbed a brush and asked Selphie what she wanted me to paint.

"Yay Rinny!" She squealed. "You can do the sky, just grab the blue paint pot over there and go straight for it."

I turned around to look for the paint pots and found them to one corner. A couple of people had already started drawing details into the backdrop like bricks, tree branches and the sun and clouds.

Cloud, Zack and Leonhart were setting up a scaffold so I could climb up and paint the sky.

I stood behind them waiting for them to put the pieces together and couldn't help listen into their conversation.

"So, is your Dad coming to watch you perform, Squall?" Cloud asked the brunette.

"Yeah he bought tickets back when he was in Esthar. He would have invited the whole Presidential Palace if it wasn't for Ellone stepping in to remind him it's a high school play and not my wedding." Squall muttered seemingly annoyed.

"Ah, you should appreciate that he actually has an interest in your extra curricular activities, all Cid ever seems to be interested in is Shera." Cloud complained.

"Your dad's alright, at least he doesn't act like a 10 year old. I still can't believe mine is the President of the world's most powerful country."

"At least your father is making an effort to come." I accidently let slip. The three boys turned to look at me suddenly noticing that I was behind them.

"Rinoa, General Caraway not coming then?" Cloud asked sympathetically smiling.

"Said he has a meeting in Dollet and won't make it back on time." I replied fiddling with the paint brush in my hand.

"I'm sure he'd come if he had the time, running a country isn't easy, eh Squall?" Cloud asked the brunette who I realised was just staring at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"Sure." He replied though it sounded almost forced.

"Well, it's all done." Zack said dusting his hands against his uniform pants.

I stepped up to the scaffolding and started climbing it. Once I reached the top I bent forward and met Leonhart halfway to take the paint pot and brush off him.

I got started on the sky immediately; it was a good way to distract me from my problems. I blocked out all the voices around me and just concentrated on even strokes making the sky as blue as I could not forgetting to go around the cloud shapes Selphie had drawn.

* * *

When I got home after school I checked to see if my parents were home. My dad still wasn't back from work but my step-mum and Seifer were sitting down in the study talking.

I walked in and said my hello checking the stack of mail that had come through the morning hoping to find something important addressed to me.

"Tu hud kad ouincamv ehdu dnuipma." Meica was saying with a serious face. _(Do not get yourself into trouble.)_

Seifer just glanced at me before replying, "E ys hud eh dnuipma." _(I am not in trouble.)_

"Oui fyhd du pa vneahtc fedr drec puo ykyeh zicd nasaspan dra dnuipma oui kyja res." She continued as if ignoring what Seifer was saying, I just smiled modestly and started making my way towards the door to the living room. _(You want to be friends with this boy again, just remember the trouble you gave him.)_

"E ghuf dryd yht E ys kuehk du ybumukeca." Seifer said back to her. _(I know that and I am going to apologise.)_

"Oui bid sa eh y tevvelimd cediydeuh fedr res, E tethd fyhd du mea du res, pid ruf fyc E cibbuca du aqbmyeh ruf oui kud aqbammat?" I heard her finish as I left them to it. _(You put me in a difficult situation with him, I didn't want to lie to him, but how was I suppose to explain how you got expelled?)_

I walked up the stairs and walked into my room putting my bag down on the floor and slamming the back of my body down on my bed. I lay there for a couple of minutes sprawled out on my bedcovers with my arms and legs dangling off the edges.

I looked up at my ceiling; I still had the glow-in-dark stars stuck on from when I was four years old.

I heard my door creak open and Angelo padding into my room jumping onto my bed and sniffing my face making whining noises.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked him sitting up and petting him. "You get your heart broken too?"

He sat down in front of me with his paws under his chin. I stroked his head and he closed his eyes. He was sleepy and probably would doze off in a couple of minutes.

Once Angelo was asleep I walked over to my dresser picking my bag up and placing it on top of the dresser. I opened my bag and took out the costume I was supposed to be wearing the night of the play. Dress rehearsals were now a must and I needed to try my dress on to make sure it fit properly and I could move around in it.

I closed my bedroom door and started taking off my school uniform, quickly popping into the pink chiffon dress. It was really pretty; entirely pink it had a silk bodice with crumpled fabric in the shape of roses. Chiffon material was attached to the lower breast line which hung down in a trail covering the bottom silk layer. Whoever made this sure did have some talent.

I looked at myself in the mirror and pushed my open hair back trying to get a full view of myself. I think I looked pretty decent.

An idea popped into my head then and I bit my thumb nail thinking about it. It could work, but was I prepared to go through it and then get heartbroken if it didn't happen the way I wanted it to?

I had to take chance. I walked over to my desk and turned my laptop on waiting for it to load before logging in. I then pulled up a web browser and started writing an email to Renzokuken. I knew he was ignoring my calls and texts, so I was pretty sure he was also ignoring my emails. I had too much to ask from him so thought I'd send an email anyway.

**Hey.**

**I know you told me you can't meet me and I know I can't begin to imagine the problems you're going through but believe me I wish I could help you. I wish I could make you feel comfortable to talk to me about your problems, be it school or family, because you've helped me overcome mine in the time I've gotten to know you.**

**Anyways, I'm mainly writing this email as a last attempt, a plea. I promise I'll leave you alone after this.**

**My school is holding a play on Tuesday during half term break; I co-wrote it with that Jerk I was telling you about. Oh this is beside the point, but he's actually not that bad now that I've gotten to know him a bit more. Anyways, I'm playing the lead female and I'd really like for you to come. My friend is working on the door so I'll get her to RSVP you in, that way you won't need a ticket. All you have to do is turn up and tell her you're Renzokuken and she'll let you in.**

**I'll keep a look out for you, I know you need time to think about it, so don't feel you have to reply straight away.**

**So I know that you are really Renzokuken, I'll tell you a secret password. **

**When I was young I used to visit my cousins in Timber, we played a game called Resistance. We were resistance fighters against the Galbadian Army, ironic I know.**

**Anyways we had this password, it goes like this: "The forests of Timber sure have changed" and then the reply is "But the Owls are still around." Silly I know, but we called ourselves the Forest Owls. Anyways when I say the first part, you say the reply, that way we'll know for sure who we are.**

**I really hope you can give me a chance.**

**Angel_Wings**

**P.S. I really miss you, xxx.**

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

Once I had gotten home we sat down to a late dinner. My Dad asked me about the progression with the play and how excited he was that I'd be playing the lead.

"Please." He had begged. "You wouldn't let anyone else come, so at least let me record it for them."

"Why?" I asked not understanding the hype about some stupid school play. "It's not like the governors are going to be concerned about me playing a lead in a silly school play." I argued.

"Of course they will! Kiros and Ward were really upset that they won't be here." He tried to defend his argument.

"No." I said sternly.

"Squall, come on, it will be something for the future, to look back and laugh over." Ellone tried to side with Laguna.

I sighed; people were so engrossed into futile obsessions. "It's a school play! Not my wedding!" I said for the thousandth time that week.

I love my sister, and my father I guess, but boy was I missing having the house to myself.

"Well knowing what you're like, you probably won't get married so this is the best we've got." Laguna retorted. "You know what, I'm not asking. I'm bringing a digital camera and recording it, everyone in Esthar should see my son, the future President of Esthar, playing the lead in his school play."

And with that he went off upstairs looking for the digital camera. I just sighed and went up to my room.

I turned on my computer to get some work out of the way for the weekend. I assumed Heartilly might want to rehearse over the weekend, seeing as the play was in the next two weeks, so I thought the more homework I get done within the week the better.

I noticed I had a message in my inbox so went to check it. It was a message sent only a short while ago from Heartilly, well Angel_Wings.

After I read it I took some time to think to myself, she really wanted to meet me as Renzokuken, she wasn't giving up. The right thing would be to finally tell her who I was and meet her, just to give her some closure.

But reading that line in the second paragraph gave me some hope. _'...__**he's actually not that bad now that I've gotten to know him a bit more**__'_. That gave _me_ hope. I just had to have a bit more patience and perseverance and she'd soon end up liking Squall just as much as she liked Renzokuken.

I couldn't tell her about my alias now, not when she was finally getting along with me. It'd ruin everything; if I told her who I really was she'd want nothing to do with me or my alias.

But having said that, the last line was also getting to me. Of course I missed her too; she was kind of like my best friend, even though we didn't know each other properly. But I missed the way we'd spend summer nights talking away online until her dad would yell at her to go to bed. I missed the way she'd be the first person to review my every update. I missed how she'd continually give me support and encouragement throughout the time I was writing _The Lionheart Chronicles_. I missed coming home and finding emails from her complaining about school. I missed seeing her name on my online list as if she was waiting for me with open arms.

Now that I finally had an image to go with her name all I thought about was Heartilly. Every time I read an email from Angel_Wings I imagine Heartilly sitting on her oak desk tapping away on her laptop. Every time I read an old review I imagined Heartilly sitting against the window ledge on a hot summer's day, donned in a light blue tank top and black shorts, excitedly reading my updates.

It took all my effort to not walk up to her at school and seize her in my arms and give her a bear hug. Rehearsals was the only time I got to touch her, entwine her fingers with mine, hold her body against my chest, rub my nose against hers when we'd pretend to kiss. But it was all pretend, acting, it meant nothing to her. How I wanted it to stop being my fantasy and start being a reality.

I couldn't help thinking back to the day when we first met and wondering how things would have worked out had we met without the knowledge of Seifer. If I hadn't thought she was Seifer's girlfriend and had replied to her greeting, would we have figured it out? I guess I would have asked about her dog and then gone on to discuss Beginning Reality. I think maybe with time and seeing that we sat next to each other during Tutorial maybe we would have figured it out. But then what? Would we have fallen for each other?

I couldn't, no. I couldn't tell her who I was, not yet and not this far.

She had to like me for Squall, Renzokuken was just no more.

**

* * *

**

So there wasn't much Squinoa interaction here, but I promise there will be in the next chapter :)

**I made this chapter a bit solemn for Rinoa, I hope you feel her pain... I feel sorry for her, she's so clueless right now. Love her! Oh and I just got the Rinoa and Squall rings - YAY!**

**And with that, erm... I'm off to Esthar for 2 weeks! Woohoo... Ok, I'm not going to Esthar, I'm going to Egypt! YAY! So any mistakes you find in this chapter please let me know seeing as I didn't have time to proof-read it a second time :)**

**Read and Review and I'll update as soon as I return!**


	12. Dress Rehearsals

**Hey everyone. Ok I've been back for a while now, but i had this assignment due so I couldn't update. But I didnt get that many reviews, so I'm wondering if you all are busy too.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 12. The dress Yuna wears for the dress rehearsal is none other than Edea's outfit while she is sorceress.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Dress Rehearsals**

**Rinoa's POV**

Not that I did expect a quick reply, but I was a bit disappointed when he hadn't replied. It had been over a week since I sent that email and still no reply. I know for a fact he's blocked me or deleted me on MSN; not even by accident did he come online.

I know by now I should be thankful that he isn't in touch seeing as this level of ignorance is beyond acceptable. I mean, he should have at least replied saying he isn't going to show. Unless he wants it to be a surprise?

No! I shouldn't do that, I hated it when my thoughts led me down a trail that was too unrealistic. I only get hurt after it ceases to become true.

So here I was sitting in Leonhart's car being driven to school on a Saturday afternoon to rehearse for the play. With it only a few days away we needed to get everything in order before the big day.

Leonhart had offered to pick me up yesterday saying he'd be driving past my house anyway. That was at least one worry off my shoulder, Leonhart. Since the spider incident he was a lot more merciful to me and sometimes I noticed he would go out of his way for me. I think he probably feels guilty for the way he treated me when we first met. Well he wasn't alone there; I mean I did some pretty mean things to him too.

But it was nice that he was making the effort with me and Seifer, I think Quistis might have some involvement in this, I'd have to thank her one day.

It was funny looking back to when we first came to school. I couldn't stand the Grammies, and they couldn't stand us. Yet here was Seifer dating one and me performing alongside another. Well I'm just glad everyone is getting along.

I looked over at Leonhart quietly; he was really concentrating on the road. From this angle I could see just the tip of the scar that cut across his forehead down to the bridge of his nose. I've seen some ugly guys with ugly scars but something about Leonhart just made his look, well... sexy.

I mean it wasn't like I liked him or anything, but he was pretty hot with his sleek shaggy brown hair, his high cheek bones, chiselled nose, steel blue eyes and that perfectly positioned scar. Seifer did a pretty good job.

I guess he had that smouldering hot look, like 'Oh yeah I'm too sexy for you'. I giggled to myself and he looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"What?" He asked darting his eyes back and forth to me and the road.

"Nothing, I was just, erm thinking about the... er the time I hid your clothes." I quickly recovered though giggles.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes and turning into the school parking lot.

Once Leonhart parked up we walked to the auditorium and met with everyone else there.

I had to admit, Selphie did a wicked job. The place looked amazing.

The stage background had three big backdrops. One main sky with a picture of the castle in the background, another black one with trees, foliage and a big bright white moon and the last an abstract piece with difference colours in swirls. The latter one would be used for the fight scene.

I walked up to the stage and walked to the back, there were two rooms there, one for the boys and one for the girls.

I walked into the girls' room and was met with all the other girls in the play. Yuna was already dressed in her witch's gown; it was completely black with this gold metal semi-circle attached to the black with a draping long white chiffon material. Her hair was covered with a bonnet with different coloured accessories in all shapes and form, one which looked much like a seashell.

"Yuna, you look great!" I complimented her excitedly.

"Thanks! Selphie actually made this one." Yuna replied back equally excited.

"Oh my God, really?" It was unbelievable, that girl really was talented.

"Rinoa we're going to start soon so you should get ready." Aerith said getting up off her chair and offering it to me.

I took it gratefully and placed my gym bag on the counter taking out the pink chiffon gown and my make up bag.

I walked behind the dressing curtain and started undressing putting the dress on and pulling up the zip. Once I was done I sat back down and waited for Tifa to come and apply my make-up. She put on some small amount of foundation to even out my skin and then put pink and silver eye shadow on my eyelid. After that she put some eye-liner on and mascara before getting me to blot my lips after applying clear lip gloss.

"Ready?" Rikku asked running into the dressing room wearing her maid's outfit.

"Ready." I said and walked out with them.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

The first scene didn't involve my character so I sat on the auditorium chairs watching Heartilly and Yuna act out their first scene. Heartilly looked stunning in that pink body hugging dress. She had applied make-up and clipped her hair back leaving the back out to fall onto her shoulders. She really looked beautiful.

Yuna made hand gestures and soon Heartilly fell to the floor in a heap.

"And lights." Mr Nooj called out to Nida and Xu sitting in the Tech Booth. They were in charge of the sound and light. They dimmed the lights and then had one projector omit a green swirled light all around the stage. I recognised music from Beginning Reality VIII as Succession of Witches was playing and Heartilly soon left the stage while dancers wearing all black with neon green reflectors came 0n and carried out a dance sequence.

They swayed in groups of threes around each other, moving their arms up in the air and bringing them up as if they were lifting something.

Half way through, Heartilly returned with a ragged green dress and black make-up to make her eyes look sunken. She had a fake wart on the side of her cheek and a layer of fake yellow gel on her teeth. It was the transformation scene where she transforms into an ugly maid servant.

My part was to come soon so I ran my lines over my head once more.

* * *

I walked around Heartilly's cloaked figure in wide strides. Stopping at her left side I cocked my head to the right and questioned her.

"If you're a princess then why can't I look at you?"

Heartilly, opened her cloak up a bit to speak up. "Because I, noble Prince, have been bestowed with a curse." She replied softly.

"A curse?" I asked.

"Louder Squall, remember the auidence sitting at the back won't be hearing your whispers." Mr Nooj called out from the back.

"A curse?" I said again only louder this time round.

"Yes, if you look at me in my true form," Heartilly lowered her cloak revealing her ugly form, "you will perish." She finished and let the entire cloak fall to the ground.

"Tell me, how do I break the curse?" I asked making tiny steps towards her.

"How do you break any curse?" Heartilly replied walking towards the front of the stage. She pivoted her head to look at me before speaking again. "Self-reflection."

* * *

I hauled my bag over my shoulder and made my way down the stage with Gippal and Baralai. The two were talking about who they were inviting to the play.

"Well, with tickets being sold like crazy you better get a move on and get one." Gippal was telling Baralai.

"I know but what if she says no?" He asked adjusting the purple bandana on his head.

"Well I can get Rikku to put in a word for you." Gippal was saying.

"Could you?"

"Who're you talking about?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Paine, Baralai wants to ask her to come see him in the play."

"You should do it." I said supportively.

"Serious?" They both said in unison quite surprised that I wasn't being negative.

"Course, you'll never know if she likes you unless you make the effort." I said and walked off towards Heartilly's direction.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her just as she finished talking to her friends.

They were all eyeing me and I knew what they were thinking. Quite a lot of people were suspicious of my efforts towards Heartilly. Everyone noticed how I'd go out of my way to drop her off home and pick her up. Or how I bought her lunch everyday this week because all I had in my wallet were notes in 50s. Or how I got Gippal to trade lab partners so I could be with Heartilly and he could be with Rikku. Well that last one was a win-win situation. Everyone noticed, everyone except Heartilly. She seemed to be completely oblivious to everything I did around her, or that fact that she spent most of her time around me and our new group of friends.

Once she got her things together we started walking for the car park again, it was nearly dinner time and the sun was setting in the horizon casting an orange glow on the entire courtyard. I took Heartilly's belongings and put them neatly into the boot and made my way into the car. She was already buckling her seatbelt so I quickly pulled mine across and started the engine.

I got a text from Zell just then so applied the hand brake and took my phone out of my shirt pocket before reading the text.

**Irvine wants to hang out, bringing Selphie with him.**

**You want to meet us in the Mall? We might watch a movie.**

**Bring Rinoa since Selphie can't get through to her.**

I looked over at Heartilly who was zoned out in the front seat playing with a strand of her hair.

"Isn't your phone turned on?" I asked her putting my one back into my pocket.

"Oh no," She said putting her hand into her jeans pocket and retrieving her phone, "I turned it off before rehearsals."

"I'm going to meet Zell, you want to come? Selphie will be there." I added in case she declined.

"Ok sure." She said rather in an uninterested tone.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

We got to the Mall and headed over to the Multiplex to meet with gang. Selphie was pulling Irvine's arm down begging him for something as Zell was talking to Library girl and pointing to film options.

I yawned as I approached them feeling really tired. I guess I should have declined the offer seeing at I spent the entire night going over my lines distracting myself from the fact that Renzokuken was still ignoring me. I could really do with a nap, but thought I'd better get a double espresso to keep myself awake.

"Rinny!" Selphie cried as we came up to them. "Tell Irvine that Ragnarok is a good movie."

"Erm, Ragnarok is a good movie." I repeated.

"I don't want to watch Ragnarok, I want to see The Girl Next Door." Irvine said smirking.

"Irvy! That's certified as an 18! Meaning it's a dirty film, so I'm not going." She said folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

I rolled my eyes at both of them, they were always fighting. "Zell, what do you guys want to see?" I asked.

"I kinda wanted to see this martial arts film called Combat King but Sarah wants to see Chocobo Kid." He laughed as his date giggled.

"I don't mind seeing Chocobo Kid." I said looking at Leonhart next to me.

"Me neither." He agreed.

Irvine and Selphie both huffed and then followed us to the ticket booth. I was waiting behind Zell and getting my purse out to pay for my ticket. I hoped the theatre was quite dark so I could get some shut eye. I doubted it seeing as there'd be so much noise and bright cinematic lights.

Once Zell was done I walked up to the woman behind the counter when Leonhart walked past me and pushed in front.

"Two please." He said and pushed forward a twenty gil note. She gave him the tickets and he turned around ripping one off and offering me one.

"Oh I have money." I explained in case he thought I didn't.

"It's ok, I need the change." He said and put his wallet back in his pocket.

We walked over to the concession stand and started making choices, I wanted salted popcorn which Leonhart said he didn't mind sharing since I wasn't that hungry and neither was he. He ordered two cokes and some M&Ms, again paying for my items. I felt guilty he was buying me all this stuff; he had even paid for my lunch this week because all he had were 50s.

Our film didn't start until another half hour so we sat on some benches outside the theatre eating our popcorn. I tried getting involved into the conversation but my eyes were feeling really sore and I kept trying to stifle yawns escaping from my mouth. All the sleep I had lost out on this week chose the perfect time come upon me.

I leaned back against the bench backrest and rested my head against the wall. I just closed my eyes briefly to let the soreness subside… before opening them again.

Selphie was still talking about the lead guy in the film Ragnarok, when the guy actually showed up. He walked in, donned in his leather jacket with it's fur rim and black combat trousers. Irvine saw the guy and started cursing him for trying to take Selphie away, accusing the guy of flirting with her. I was scared that a fight would break out but couldn't help sit and watch.

I put my hand to Leonhart's lap to take a handful of M&Ms by dipping my hand into the bag. Before I could grab onto any of the peanut covered chocolate shells one off them bit my index finger. I looked down at the bag and one of the red M&Ms had a scowl on his face.

"You bit me." I said to him angrily. I looked at Leonhart to get some support but he was too busy writing his History exam paper.

"Well if I didn't bite you, then you'd of bit me." The M&M replied. Suddenly all the M&Ms were ganging up on me taking the red M&M's side.

I didn't know what to say, I had arguments and come backs in my head but they wouldn't get passed my throat.

I just got up and walked into my Dad's study and turned my laptop on. I cursed the rude red M&M and started writing a complaint to the manufacturers about the incident that took place. But once I wrote the heading, I realised I didn't have the address so just sat on my Dad's armchair idly.

I heard my Mum calling me, so I followed her voice till I got to the school auditorium and saw her sitting on the stage with this huge black piano. There were two wooden chairs in front of the stage, I sat on one leaving the other empty, and smiled at her as she sang her song. I looked to my right and noticed Leonhart was sitting next to me again. He was smiling at my Mum and encouraging her with his nods.

I smiled at Leonhart and looked back up to the stage as my Mum finally finished her song.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I turned to look at Heartilly as I felt some weight on my left shoulder. Her head was resting on my shoulder with her eyes firmly closed.

"Ok, doors are open, lets go people." Selphie called out waving us over.

"You guys go ahead; I'll come in once she's woken up." I told Zell who looked over at Heartilly's sleeping body.

"Man, she's knocked out flat, what'd you put in her drink this time?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever, I'll join you when she wakes up." I said again and he nodded before walking over to Selphie and explained the situation.

Selphie looked over at me and smiled seeing Rinoa asleep on my shoulder.

They went into the theatre and I sat with Heartilly's head resting against my shoulder, I started feeling a bit numb after the first five minutes but stayed that way in case she woke up.

I used my right hand and took the coke cup out of her hands and placed it on the floor. My arm now feeling dead had to be rescued. I gently eased her chin up with my right hand and then picked up the back of her head holding it in my hand. I slipped my left arm behind her neck and then placed her head back onto my shoulder, though this time it was more like on my chest.

I leaned back so she'd feel more comfortable and no sooner did I do this did I hear a sigh escape from her mouth.

I looked at her closely. Her eyes were shut tight, her eyeballs making no movements. Her lips were partially opened showing the whiteness of her front two teeth. Occasionally when she'd take huge breaths her nostrils would flare up before going back to their normal size. She looked really peaceful sleeping like that, I figured she must have been tired from all the work she put into the play and helping everyone out at school.

I hoped she wouldn't wake up soon, it felt nice having her in my arms.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. My left eye was seeing red and my right eye was seeing black. My cheek also felt like it was resting on something soft yet firm.

Once my brain caught up with me I realised my left eye was focusing on the colour of the red carpet and my right eye was focusing on the black material right under my nose. I titled my head and looked up to Leonhart looking into the distance. He was staring at some security guard talking to some guy; it looked like he was accusing the guy of stealing something.

I realised that I had fallen asleep and had been dreaming for the past however many minutes I had zonked out.

I lifted my head off Leonhart's chest as he looked down at me.

"Sorry, I think I fell asleep." I said embarrassed that I had probably cuddled up to him in my sleep, how else did we get in that position?

"Yeah, you feel asleep shortly before the movie started." He explained.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked massaging my neck.

"You seemed beat, thought I'd let you rest." He explained looking down at his empty drink cup.

"How long was I out for?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"Forty-five minutes."

"We can still catch the film." I said getting up from the bench.

He didn't get up he just remained seated. "No point, I wasn't interested in it anyways. I only said I'd watch it because of Selphie and Irvine."

"What do you want to do then?" I asked seeing as I'd taken my nap and there wasn't much point in watching the ending of the film.

He just shrugged. I stood thinking whether I should ask him to take me home if he wasn't bothered to do anything. I wasn't tired or anything but I knew if I went home I'd just go back to bed.

"Let's get some dinner." He said and stood up.

* * *

We went into Zell's Mum's restaurant and took a seat. I texted Selphie and told her where we were and explained how I had slept through most of the movie.

The waiter came over and we ordered our food and made simple conversation.

It felt really odd that I was actually breaking bread with Leonhart seeing that we were only making each other's life hell a couple of weeks ago.

I know we've eaten burgers before and ate on the same table in the cafeteria but eating out in a restaurant was a whole different thing.

I almost didn't want to come in here when I saw where he was leading me to. I had too many memories of my disappointing date with Renzokuken, well the date he didn't turn up for.

But I put on a brave face and walked in and sat down ordering off the menu as if it was something completely normal.

"So that's how he became president." Leonhart was telling me the true reason behind his father becoming the President of Esthar.

"You're kidding!" I said incredulously.

"Wish I was." He replied putting his fried rice into his mouth.

"That's pretty funny." I commented before taking a bite of my chicken.

"So, what do you in your free time?" He asked rather awkwardly. I guessed he was new to making conversation and it was weird we were even getting to know each other seeing as we spent weeks making each other's lives hell.

"Erm, I play video games and… read stories." I half told the truth. To be honest only Selphie and Seifer knew I wrote stories, it wasn't something I told everyone. It wasn't because I was ashamed or thought it was something people might ridicule, I just kept certain parts of my life private and this was one of them. Leonhart wasn't exactly someone I would have told regardless.

"What kind of stories?" He asked. He had stopped eating and was focusing on my answers. I started feeling uncomfortable; I wanted to move the conversation to something else.

"You know the usual stuff, romance, drama et cetera." I said absentmindedly. "What do you do?" I quickly turned on him.

"Same, video games, books." He finished. I just nodded and continued eating my food.

Once we were done eating we were waiting for the waiter to bring our bill. I got my phone out to check a text I had just received while Leonhart sat opposite me idly drumming his fingers on the table.

**Babe, we're heading home.**

**You going to be okay with Squall dropping you off?**

**Selphie**

I guessed since she was heading a different direction, and the fact that Leonhart had driven me to the mall in the first place, it would have been better just to head off with him anyways.

**Yeah no problem.**

**I'll see you at school on Tuesday.**

"Selphie's gone home." I informed Leonhart who nodded in reply.

We sat there a bit longer in silence waiting for the waiter to return. I was slowly getting into the rhythm of Leonhart's drumming and wondered what it was he was beating to.

"What song is that?" I asked as he looked at me and only just realised what he was doing.

"Oh." He said looking down at his fingers now motionless resting on the table. "Maybe I'm A Lion by The Black Mages." He said keeping his head down.

"Thought I recognised it." I replied.

"You listen to The Black Mages?"

"Not really, I'm more in to ballads, being the General's daughter and all." I said rolling my eyes and giggling.

* * *

"See you tomorrow." I said to Leonhart as I hopped out of his car and ran for the mansion gates.

Once I let myself in, I took off my shoes and headed up to my room.

It seemed like I had adopted this routine of coming home and checking my email before I did anything else. And yet, knowing I wouldn't get a reply from Renzokuken never deterred my motivation or efforts. It was like an addiction, checking to see if there was the slightest chance that he might have replied.

And yet, just like the effects of drugs, every time I saw an empty inbox I felt that little bit more dead inside.

It had occurred to me that I had eaten out with Leonhart twice, someone who was once my enemy. How many times had I met Renzokuken? None. And he was suppose to be a true friend. I shook my head, what I wouldn't give for the two to switch places. I mean it was nice getting along with Leonhart and not having any trouble at school. But I'd give that up just to have Renzokuken's company back.

"Renz…". I muttered to myself. _What did I do?_

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

After I dropped Heartilly off home I drove myself home and was surprised that it was nearly midnight. I normally didn't stay out that late, well not since I stopped hanging with Almasy.

That was another thing on my mind, Almasy. Since he was dating Quistis I had noticed he was slowly and rather obviously trying to make an effort getting back into my good books. He didn't have any issues sitting next to me during lunch nor did he mind that I was picking up and dropping off Heartilly to school. Well, I guess he couldn't seeing as he was picking Quistis up and I wasn't making an issue out of it.

I just hoped he was being genuine, because I sure as hell didn't want to get into another series of mishaps with him again.

It was funny how things could change by the simple merging of two schools. One year I'm friends with Almasy minding my own business, living my teenage life. Six months later Almasy gets kicked out of school, I end up forming a bond with someone online and forget everything else. Six months after that I attend a complete different school, meet the person I'm friends with online and start getting along with Almasy again. I was curious and perplexed to what the next six months would bring. I hoped it was continuous happiness.

I trudged upstairs and knocked on Ellone's door to see if she was awake. I heard her call me in so entered her room to see she was on her computer writing some emails to her friends back at university.

"Hey, how comes you're back so late?" She asked as I sat on her bed.

"We went to watch a movie after rehearsals." I explained and leaned on her pillow with my left elbow.

"Ok, how was it?" She asked tapping away on the keyboard.

"It was alright." I didn't bother explaining we hadn't actually watched it seeing as Heartilly fell asleep on my shoulder.

"You excited about next week?" She asked in reference to school's production of our play.

"It's the least of my worries." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Why, what happened?" She asked concerned logging off from the computer.

"I think I'm going to tell Rinoa the truth." I said taking a deep breath.

"Sure?" She asked and I nodded in reply. "You think she's ready to know its you?"

"I hope so. We get along well now, so I doubt she'll run for the mountains when she finds out." I tried joking.

Ellone smiled at me and got up from her seat, walking over to me she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I hope she sees the true caring, loving, well mannered Squall we all see." She said and kissed my forehead.

"You and me both." I replied some what pessimistic.

"You're doing the right thing; she has to find out sooner than later. Besides, its better you tell her than her finding out some other way." She said looking at me straight in the eyes. "She seems like a smart girl, just how you accidentally found out, I'm sure sooner or later she'll find out too."

I nodded taking a deep breath and smiled at my sister modestly. After telling her I was going to bed I headed for my room and got undressed.

The play really was the last thing on my mind. Even though Heartilly and I were getting along, I still didn't know her opinion of me. It wasn't something I could just ask her, I hoped I could get signals from here these past weeks but she was always so solemn.

But she smiled at me again. The same smile she directed the first day we met, I was in the company of them once again. I loved her smile, so bright, inviting and beautiful.

But would telling her who I was ruin it all? Would I burn out that smile once more with my revelation? True she was getting along with me, but was it out of boredom, friendship or, what I feared most, for the sake of getting along. I wanted her to like me, I want her to get along with me because she wanted to. I wanted her to feel as if she needed me in her life. I wanted her to feel exactly what she was feeling for Renzokuken right now. If only she could give him up, forget about him and move on.

I jumped into my bed pulling my covers up and lay with the back of my head resting on my hands. I really hoped I was doing the right thing, only time would tell what her reaction would be.

**

* * *

**

In case some of you were confused, Rinoa was dreaming in the Mall. Does that ever happen to any of you? Where you dream of the surrounding around you? Does to me.

**Please review, I know it must be annoying that writers like me keep asking. But if you think about it, we write like 5000 words per chapter , a review is only like 1-10 words. Its just nice to see people appreciating your work. **

**I thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it was so nice coming back from Egypt and seeing the reviews for the previous chapter. :)**


	13. Say It

**I forgot to say in the last chapter, but the dancers in the play are the same dancers in the Deling City Parade, well the way they dress is the same.**

**I don't know why, but the last scene with Rinoa where she is sitting on the stage crying, I always think of the Sadness and Sorrow piano version theme from Naruto - i don't know it just fits well i think.**

**Well, it's the night you've all been waiting for. The script is complete, the actors have taken their positions and the stage is set.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Say It**

**Rinoa's POV**

Since it was half term break it was much easier to rehearse for the play. I thought it was really smart of Mr Nooj to hold the play when there were no classes going on.

Monday was hectic. Selphie had come in last minute and was running around the auditorium making sure every little thing was put in place, Mr Nooj was making sure everyone had memorised their lines, and Aerith was making sure everyone had their costumes dry cleaned and ironed. Everyone was just frantic it was hard to think with people buzzing around you.

The entire day was spent on dress rehearsals, we ended up rehearsing Act 3 four times because Baralai kept stuttering his lines every time Paine came into the room to place ornaments for Selphie. If he was doing this during the rehearsals what would he be like on the night?

It took forever practising the entire play not to mention being distracted by the Tech Crew who also had to come in and do some last minute checks on the lighting and sound. By the time we finished packing everything and having the chairs placed in the auditorium it was already 8pm. I had been in school for twelve hours; I was beat by the time I got home.

Now it had finally come, the day I had been anticipating since the start of this writing task. I was slightly nervous performing as a lead for the first time, but what I was more nervous about was the chance that Renzokuken might be in the audience.

I knew I really shouldn't have been excited, he didn't reply to my email, and he hadn't shown for the last meeting. But I was just hoping he'd come and see me perform a play I had co-written, sort of like an achievement on what I was doing on FanFiction.

I really hoped he was in the crowd.

I took a peek through the curtains trying to see how many people had turned up. The place was packed! DCCS was a pretty big school and the auditorium was huge. Rows of chairs had been filled with people of different ages. School kids not taking part in the play were there, as well as parents, relatives, friends, children and even the teachers had all more or less bothered to turn up.

I tried scanning the crowd to see if I recognised anyone and spotted my step-mum immediately. Well it wasn't hard seeing as she was the only woman with long silver hair wearing a low cut red v-neck silk dress. Seifer was next to her talking to Quistis who was also in a nice red spaghetti strap dress and a black cardigan.

A couple of rows to their right I saw Leonhart's sister Ellone talking to an older man that resembled Leonhart. I knew from the pictures and TV interviews that the man was President Laguna Loire. A lot of the teachers kept walking up to him giving him their greetings and shaking his hand.

Other people I also saw in the crowd but further back, were Tifa and Cloud, Yuffie and some emo looking dude she was with, Zack too was with them probably to cheer Aerith on for her role as the maid girl. Paine was sitting with this blonde boy I'd never seen before; it seemed she was explaining something to him about the play as she kept referring to the information sheets that were handed out.

Mr Nooj called us all to the centre of the stage and gave us a quick pep talk. My heart was now racing, not because I was getting stage fright but because I was excited, I really hoped he was there.

"Right, I just want to say, well done to all of you for your efforts these past weeks. We wouldn't have made it this far without the team work you've all put in. I want you all to be proud of your performance, your involvement and your participation in this production. Also, a very well done to Squall and Rinoa for making this happen. I want to see more initiative and effort from all of you. You are all very talented; don't let your talents go to waste." He concluded. "Now everyone, break a leg."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to the first of many Deling City Comprehensive School productions." Mr Nooj stood at the front of the stage, the curtain closed just inches behind him.

I could hear him continue on about how excited the school was to have so many guests attend and how grateful they were of everyone making the effort to attend.

"This particular play was written by two of our own students, both of whom have a keen interest in Literature. The entire cast are of course students from our Drama and Literature class, which without a doubt, you will see such young, raw talent tonight, I can assure you." He continued speaking to the crowd.

I fanned myself with my hands quickly, my nerves for once starting up.

"So without any further delay, I'd like to present you 'Breaking Through Appearances' written by Rinoa Heartilly and Squall Leonhart." He finished as people positively clapped and whistled him off the stage.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

It was the first act, Heartilly and Yuna stood talking to each other in front of the audience. Yuna was explaining her plot while Heartilly was begging for mercy.

I could see some members of the audience from where I was standing, my Dad was there with Ellone holding up his stupid camera, I rolled my eyes and sighed as soon as I saw it.

Almasy and Quistis were also there with his mother. Everyone was pretty silent watching the opening of the play.

The music started, Yuna had put the curse on Heartilly and disappeared from the stage. Heartilly lay in a heap on the floor as the dancers came in and performed their routine.

The music was much louder than the rehearsals. I could feel every beat penetrate inside my chest, it was really forceful.

The final drum and the curtains closed receiving a well round of applause from the audience. The dancers and Heartilly hurried off the stage and I made my way with Gippal to the centre of the stage while Baralai stood ready on the sidelines.

The curtains opened again and I was pretty shocked to hear such a big cry from the audience. A lot of people were clapping and I could hear my Dad's whistling coming from the big hall. I ignored the sound and waited for the audience to relax before saying my first line to Gippal, I had to make sure I was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come Prince let us check where this singing is coming from." Gippal said and we walked around the stage and met with Baralai.

"Prince, I come to you with news." Baralai spoke.

"Speak good man, what is the news that brings you in such haste?" I asked pronouncing every word properly.

We carried on with the second scene until we reached the castle where Julia Heartilly's song was played in the background. It was used to suggest that it was the Princess singing the song and I could see from Heartilly's glazed eyes that it was something very meaningful to her. Having her mother's song and her work incorporated into one, I was glad she thought of the idea.

* * *

"Forgive me for my intruding, but I heard sweet singing coming from these gardens and I wished to know the possessor of such beautiful talent." I spoke to Heartilly's cloaked form.

"You are the Prince of the neighbouring lands, are you not?" She replied back not looking at me but looking at the audience.

"That is correct. I came in search of the Princess of these lands when my men and I heard singing coming from this direction." I replied walking up to the tree that was blocking my view of her.

Heartilly spun around quickly, hiding herself from me.

"Come, why do you hide from me?" I asked in jest, trying to get to her. We ran around the tree a couple of times as the audience laughed at our antics.

"Please, I do not cause you any harm." I tried again. "It was you singing wasn't it?"

"Yes." Heartilly replied anxiously. "Please, please leave at once."

"Tell me," I replied ignoring her question, "are you the beautiful Princess of these lands that everyone talks of? The one with the singing voice as beautiful as her face?"

"If I tell you, will you leave?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes." I replied and jumped around to her side of the tree, causing gasps and 'oh-no' from several members of the audience.

Heartilly tightened her cloak around her. This time she turned to look at me before she spoke.

"Yes, I am the Princess of these lands."

"Prove it." I remarked loudly and plopped myself down onto the stage floor in wait.

Heartilly hesitated.

"You said-"

"I know what I said, but I need proof that it truly is you." I explained looking up at her cloaked figure.

The audience waited along with me, the entire hall was silent waiting for Heartilly's reaction.

"Whenever sang my song, on the stage on my own. Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard." Heartilly had the entire audience on the edge of their seats. Even I was shocked at her talents; she sounded exactly like her mother.

Her singing was only one verse, with Rikku accompanying her with the piano at the bottom of the stage, a spotlight shinning on her for credit.

There was something about Heartilly's voice though, it wasn't a soft melodic voice, rather it sounded hurt and sad. Ironically, it added a much more realistic element to the play.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Now you must show me the beauty that everyone speaks of such highly." I said getting up and taking steps towards her.

"No, you cannot look at me!" She replied.

I walked around Heartilly's cloaked figure in wide strides. Stopping at her left side I cocked my head to the right and questioned her.

"If you're a princess then why cannot I look at you?"

Heartilly, opened her clock up a bit to speak up. "Because I, noble Prince, have been bestowed with a curse." She replied softly.

"A curse?" I asked frowning.

"Yes, if you look at me in my true form," Heartilly lowered her cloak revealing her ugly form, "you will perish." She finished and let the entire cloak fall to the ground.

I took a step back in amazement, before my character found his voice to speak.

"Tell me, how do I break the curse?" I asked taking small steps towards her.

"How do you break any curse?" Heartilly replied walking towards the front of the stage. She pivoted her head to look at me before speaking again. "Self-reflection."

* * *

Once the curtains closed for the third time Raijin pulled the first lever rope causing the backdrop to go up, he then tied the rope against the metal hook attached to the wall. Taking the second lever rope he carefully untied it and holstered the black abstract backdrop down. We'd been performing for an hour and it was time for our fight scene with Yuna where I had to destroy the sorceress and go in search of the Princess. We were more than half way in completing the play and there was only one more Act left, the ending with myself and Heartilly.

The curtains pulled back and Yuna stood performing her four minute monologue. In that time I quickly went over my lines again thanking Heartilly in my head for the methods and techniques she taught me to memorise my lines. I looked over my shoulder to see her sitting on a chair looking almost in the state of panic. I guessed she was either thinking about Renzokuken or the kissing scene that we were about to embark upon.

"Come and face me if you dare!" Yuna shouted from the top of her lungs and then cackled. That was my cue and I rushed in with my sword drawn out halting as I reached her.

"You have destroyed too many lives Witch, it is now time for you to be destroyed!" I yelled and went for her. She drew her staff and blocked each of my attacks, the practise was well worth it; Yuna was able to follow the sequence well and used little effort to hold the staff allowing it to move freely and effortlessly in her hands.

She turned her back to me and I plunged my fake sword into her back. She let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor. The sound of applause from the audience was heard and I waited for silence before performing my own monologue.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I braced myself and walked onto the stage by myself and stood in the centre. I glanced over at my step-mum and noticed my Dad was sitting right next to her. He spotted me and did a thumbs up. I smiled slightly, happy that he had turned up. I wondered how long he had been sitting there, he looked pretty comfortable sitting leaned back so I gathered he had come in during the second act.

I took a breath and started the last scene.

"How can I be with my true love if he does not see me for who I am?" I said talking to myself.

I walked around the stage remembering to keep my front to them all at times.

"For if he sees my true form, he and I shall both perish." I closed my eyes and let a tear drop from my left eye, it was the only one I could make cry on instant.

"Princess, where are you?" Leonhart called from the side of the stage.

I hurried behind the fake tree Selphie has assembled and hit behind it remembering not to put too much pressure on it in case it fell over. The last thing I needed was something to go wrong in the last scene.

"Don't come any closer Prince, or we shall both be doomed to death." I called out to him.

"Princess, do not be scared, the Witch has been slain, please come out of hiding." Leonhart urged.

"But the curse Prince, if the Witch has been slain I can not return to my ugly form. Therefore you shall not be able to see me in my true identity lest you be turned to stone." I wailed.

"I do not care about forms, I want to see you as you are."

Leonhart walked up behind the tree and grabbed my hand pulling me out and spinning me around to face him. I fell against his chest looking up to him. The audience gasped.

I waited before smiling up to him.

"Thank goodness!" I cried and laughed.

"Princess, is that you?" Leonhart asked in awe of my 'beauty'.

"Yes Prince, it is I." I replied back smiling at him.

"How is it that I see you in your true form?" He asked.

"Because the curse is broken." I said smiling taking his hand and entwining his fingers with my own.

"How?" He asked.

"Because Prince, you saw through my appearance. The witch put a spell on me, she made me ugly. But you looked at my actions and saw past my ugly exterior. You fell in love with my character and not my appearance." I explained.

"So by breaking through appearances I lifted the curse and was able to see your true identity?" He asked coming forward closer to my body.

"Yes my Prince. I hope you can see my true identity as a Princess." I put my head down shyly looking at stage floor and on cue Leonhart's fingers met with my chin and pulled my head up again.

"I didn't need to look at you to know you were my princess; I felt it in my heart." He spoke again and this time he was looking deep into my eyes. His look was so deep it felt as if he was trying to see inside of me. I felt a little apprehensive knowing the kissing scene was coming up, if Renzokuken had shown up, he'd be seeing me kiss Leonhart, the jerk I complained to him about for weeks. My stomach started knotting up from the thought of it all.

I cupped his face in my hands and brought his forehead to mine breathing lightly into his face. "How can you feel something like that in your heart?" I said passionately.

"Because when you truly love someone Rinoa, you don't need to see them, you only need to feel them in your heart." He replied putting my hand to his heart.

At first I thought I heard wrong, then I thought maybe he had said my name by accident. We were quite silent and I could hear some murmurs in the audience, I decided to act on it.

"Feel them in your heart?" I asked hoping Leonhart could improvise with the extra line.

"Look into your heart Rinoa, look and you'll see the truth." He said with determination and I silently thanked God that he had followed pursuit and replied. But he kept using my name!

"I shall look into my heart." I said and moved my head forward ready for the kissing illusion we were suppose to do to end the play.

"Break through my appearance and you'll see the real Squall." He continued. I was taken a bit aback, what the hell was wrong with him? All he had to do was the fake kiss and the whole thing would end, why was he making up lines as he went along? This was dangerous and the audience would soon pick up on my improvisational skills!

I looked at his eyes questioningly wondering if he was doing this to make me look like a fool or whether he thought the end scene was lacking in the last few lines. If it was the latter he could have told me this before we were actually performing it!

But looking into his eyes all I saw was emotion, passion and what I thought looked like longing.

I opened my mouth to reply but I felt his hands go around my waist clinging onto the pink chiffon material that was my dress. He stepped closer to me, the audience held the breath, his nose touched mine and the audience cheered and whistled.

It took me a couple of seconds to realise but I couldn't smile. I couldn't smile because Leonhart had his lips pressed onto mine. I wanted to burst my eyes open from the shock but fought with my alter ego about the audience noticing. So I just let his lips linger there pressed against mine.

The curtains closed and he pulled away. I looked at him, about to have a go at him for his stupidity, when the entire cast and crew ran onto the stage and pulled us into a line.

The curtains opened and the audience stood up applauding and whistling. Two people came up and handed me and Leonhart flowers before calling on Mr Nooj and offering him flowers too.

* * *

Before I went to change into my normal clothes I walked up to my Dad, who was talking to President Loire, and told him I would be staying back for an hour to see a friend. He said he'd see me at home and congratulated me on my performance.

"Yes you were excellent!" President Loire complemented me.

"Thank you very much." I replied.

"I was so proud of Squall playing the lead! You know the whole I time I hadn't realised that you were suppose to be in character. I thought it was smart you kept your names and not made up silly ones."

"Thanks." I nodded pretending as if it was all part of the plan. I reminded myself to kill Leonhart when I saw him.

I caught Ellone looking at me so smiled at her, causing the brunette to smile back.

"You look very beautiful Rinoa." She said.

"Thanks, stage make-up." I tried to joke.

"So have you seen Squall?" She asked.

"Er, no, not since the last scene. He's probably getting changed in the boy's dressing room."

"Oh ok." She replied.

I said my goodbyes to both the Loires and gave my Dad a peck on the cheek for coming. Seeing him sitting there really did brighten my mood. Now I just had to find out if Renzokuken turned up.

I quickly rushed back to the changing rooms and changed into my black skinny leg jeans and a grey long sleeved top. I got my blue cardigan out of my gym bag and put it over my grey top since it was getting chilly. I left my make-up on and headed for the stage door.

* * *

Everyone had left the auditorium more or less; a couple of school kids were waiting for their friends that took part in the play. Paine was talking to Baralai in one corner who couldn't looke more flattered by what she was saying. Zack was hugging Aerith who was smiling up at him happy he had come to see her.

I noticed the blonde boy who was talking to Paine before the play started was completely alone. He sat quietly on the same seat with his head down focusing on tapping away on his phone. I took a couple of steps towards him wondering if he was Renzokuken.

Before I could reach his seat he looked up at me and stood up smiling. My heart raced inside my chest from the possibility that this was Renzokuken.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hi." He replied grinning. "You were amazing up there."

"Thanks." I replied shyly.

"So you co-wrote the thing huh?" He said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, my days of writing FanFiction paid off." I joked throwing in a subtle hint.

He blinked and laughed nodding his head. "Well, it was amazingly written and performed; I'm stunned at how you guys pulled this off." He said gesturing around the room.

I smiled at him happy to hear the compliments. I looked at him closely, he was actually pretty cute. Ok so he wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Leonhart, but he was alright looking and he seemed like he had a really nice personality. I revelled at the thought of who he was. I had to ask him.

"I haven't seen you around before." I said stepping a bit closer.

"Yeah I don't go this school." He replied.

I smiled at him but needed more confirmation. "So, how did you hear about the play?" I asked.

"Oh," He paused looking really embarrassed and shy, "I was invited by someone, a girl in the play." He said looking up at me with embarrassed eyes.

I giggled at him putting my hand to my mouth before replying. "Is it you Renz-"

"Tidus!" Someone cried from behind me.

I turned around to see Yuna's running figure hug the boy I was just talking to. He grinned back at her holding her tightly and muttering congratulations to her.

"Rinoa, I see you met my boyfriend Tidus." She said excitedly hanging off his arm and grinning up at him.

"Boyfriend?" I asked her surprised. I never knew Yuna had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, can you believe how sweet he is, he came all the way from Zanarkand to see me perform." She said proudly.

"That's nice." I said and smiled sadly at the two. Zanarkand, he wasn't who I thought he was.

"Well, we've got to go, well done and I'll see you next week." She said hugging me and grabbing this Tidus guy by his hand before running off.

"Nice to meet you." He shouted back waving wildly.

I didn't bother waving; I just made my way over to the stage and sat down with my legs dangling off.

* * *

I sniffed and wiped my eyes again. It had been nearly an hour since everyone had left the auditorium, I was left sat here in darkness, with just the stage light above me on, and the dim light coming in from the foyer.

I had waited on the stage, and one by one everyone had left in pairs, threes and bigger groups. Not one person was left behind alone, except me.

So I sat here and cried sensing a feeling of déjà vu. It was my fault, I knew there was a possibility that he wouldn't come, and he did say he couldn't meet me. But I had hoped that our friendship meant to him as much as it meant to me and that he'd show up just to sustain it. But he hadn't, he hadn't shown and I was left with that empty and dejected feeling in my heart.

The painful part of it all was that this truly was the end. I couldn't even talk to him online. I had lost that one person who had given me full and total attention, who treated me like I mattered, that didn't see me as a burden in their life that they'd rather be free of.

So I just sat there and cried till the tears wouldn't come anymore.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Leonhart walking up onto the stage. Once he reached me he stood above me with his hands on his hips.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." I replied.

We were silent again, the only thing that could be heard was our breathing.

I sighed when he didn't say anything. "Look Leonhart, I'd rather be alone right now." I said to him not wanting him to start analysing my behaviour and ask me if I was crying because I wasn't happy with my performance or any other futile attempt to decipher my feelings.

"Rinoa, you don't look fine." He sighed putting a hand to his forehead and rubbing it.

I made an annoyed sound, what was it with people and prying into my business when they weren't wanted.

"Look Leonhart, I don't want to talk about it, can you just leave me alone?" I asked standing up and taking a few steps away from him and blowing my nose with my tissue.

"I don't like seeing you this upset over me." He said sounding rather proud.

Was he for real? He actually thought I was crying because of that stunt he pulled during the play?

"Get over yourself Leonhart, I'm not crying over what you did." I said rather hostile before adding more to it. "And what was that all about? Was that supposed to be your ultimate revenge? Making me look like a fool in front of people other than the ones who go to our school?"

"No." He replied wide eyed and offended. "I just wanted to… I came because… I wanted to see if you were alright." He struggled at first but then concluded.

Something in me snapped. I had had enough of this bull, this game everyone was playing with me treating me like their burdened princess. Getting me all excited over these unrealistic prospects and then stamping down on them.

"You know what? I am fine." I said harshly. "I don't need you to check if I'm alright, I don't need you to pick me up and drop me off home, I don't need you to pay for my lunches and I certainly don't need you to act like some friend after that crap you put me through." I yelled at him, my body shaking from the aggression I just let out.

I didn't realise at first but I was sobbing now, it was all getting to me, I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed.

"Do you hate me?" He whispered.

I sniffed and looked up at the stage ceiling, biting my lower lip. "No, I just have things going on and you being here, being whatever it is that you're trying to be, isn't helping." I choked through a sob waving my arm at him.

He walked up to me and gripped both my arms in his hands. He looked directly into my eyes and spoke firmly.

"I want to be your Squall, I want you to like me for who I am, not who you thought I was. I'm closer to you than you think." He said with conviction.

I tried freeing myself from his grip but he held on tight. "Leonhart, what's gotten into you - I really don't need this now." I cried.

"Rinoa, all those things I did to you I didn't know it was _you._" He said apologetically.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked rhetorically, did this guy take a stupid pill or something.

"I didn't know who you really were, but then I saw past your appearance-" He continued.

"And what you broke the spell?" I retorted sarcasticly.

He actually nodded. "Whatever spell it was, I saw past it, I saw you for the kind sweet Rinoa that you are. Not the brat I thought you were. Please, just look past my appearance and you'll see me; you'll see you like me just as much as I like you."

"Oh my God, Leonhart I don't need this right now." I replied, boy was this turning into some night.

"Say it." He demanded.

I just looked at him confused trying to free away from his hold. I struggled but he just shook me causing me to look back up to him. "Say it!" He repeated.

"Say what!" I asked incredulous.

"You know what. Look beyond what your eyes see Rinoa. Break though my appearance and see who I really am." He said confusing me even more. He seriously had lost the plot, and boy did he chose a great time to do it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I cried at his absurdity.

"Say it!" He said firmly and I could see the glaze in his eyes. Was he going to cry?

"Ah." I just breathed. I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath releasing his hold on me. I held my arm where he gripped me feeling the soreness from his hold. He stood straight and opened his eyes again looking straight at me.

And with the softest and calmest voice I'd ever heard from him, he said it:

"The forests of Timber sure have changed."

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I looked at her as her shoulders slumped and she looked at me in bewilderment and disbelief shaking her head at the truth. I could see the tears in her eyes forming again as she opened her mouth.

"But the Owls are still around." She whispered and closed her eyes causing the tears to spill over and trail down her cheek.

"Angel, it's me Renz." I spoke softly taking a step towards her. I wanted to hold her in arms, to wipe her tears away and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"No." She sobbed shaking her head.

Then she bolted past me and ran down the stage stairs.

"Rinoa!" I called out to her. But she didn't stop; she just kept running until she reached the double doors, pulling them open, and ran out leaving me alone on the dimly lit stage.

She knew. She knew who I was. I had gotten my answer. She didn't want me, she wanted Renzokuken. But now realising that we were the same person, I had probably smashed her broken fragile heart into pieces.

Goodbye my Angel_Wings.

**

* * *

**

*Bawls like a baby* That was so sad! Why can't those two just be happy?

**Yeah so the last scene with Rinoa was what i was talking about. **

**When I first thought about the premise for this story, ironically enough, this was the first scene that came to me. I had the ending even before i knew how i'd start the story - which by the way i thought of once i got down to writing the actual story. But like the scene with them on the stage, the part with Tidus being confused with Renz, that all came to me when i first thought of this story.**

**So yeah, i'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, even if your reading this when i'm 78 years old, mother of 15 and grandmother of 65 kids. I would still like to hear your thoughts.**


	14. Breaking Through Appearances

**I think I confused a lot of you when I said that I had thought of the end before the beginning. The last chapter wasnt the last, this chapter however is.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't give you all a heads up. I just knew a lot of people wouldn't understand, but I hope after reading this chapter you will.**

**Erm, I'm not like other fanfic authors. I kinda prefer to write the entire story before even posting. I sorta did that with TSU, because I had a couple of other chapters done before posting. The reason I do this is so that I give you a complete story without flaws and what I like to call 'filler' chapters. Even now I'm writing chapter 3 of my next story which wont be posted till next year.**

**So, this is finally the end, the curtains are drawing closed and so is this small novel, if I can call it that. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 - Breaking Through Appearances

**Rinoa's POV**

No, it couldn't be. No.

That's all I kept repeating to myself as I ran out from the auditorium, past the foyer, out of the school courtyard, and down the street until I reached my mansion.

Once I reached home, I opened my door with my keys and darted for the stairs to my bedroom, completely ignoring my step-mum's concerns.

I rushed to my laptop and logged on opening up my chat logs until I reached the one with the beginning of the academic year.

The password was confirmation enough, but I guess I was just looking for something to deter the plausibility.

Every chat log I checked just reconfirmed the truth. His school, the jerks we both pranked, our families and friends. There wasn't one thing Renzokuken had said that would have given me the slightest suggestion that he wasn't Leonhart.

I wanted to cry. And I did. I cried that this sweet caring and sensitive person I met online who treated me with the utmost respect and appreciation, was actually the jerk at school who had spent six weeks making me look like a fool.

Why? Out of all the people on earth, why'd it have to be _him?_

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

She had ignored my calls and text messages all night and the following day. I was starting to lose hope that she'd hear me out and give me a chance. I wanted to drive over to her house and ask to speak to her but Ellone told me to give her some time.

So here I was sitting in my room reading through some of Angel_Wings's stories. It was the closest thing I had to her. I started fearing that I'd never get that back, our relationship. Even for a short period I had it while I was getting to know the true Heartilly. But now?

I was starting to think maybe I should have kept my mouth shut after all. Who was I kidding? Of course she didn't want Leonhart. I made her life hell since we started school, I'd be the last person she'd want to date.

Of course I thought I had changed, I thought she saw my change. There was a point where I actually thought she saw me as Squall and not as Leonhart.

I hated that name. I used to pride myself on being a Leonhart, now hearing that name made me feel sick. The connotations it carried. The hurt, arrogance, ugliness, pride, ill-manners that I was when she called me that.

I had lost out big time. There was no going back, no time control that could take me back to yesterday or when we first met and change everything.

There wasn't a way I could fix this. And if there was I sure as hell didn't know how to. She had made her decision; she wanted nothing to do with me. It was evident when she ran out of the auditorium, and even more so now that she wasn't returning my calls.

I'd lost my Angel_Wings for good. I had lost Rinoa Heartilly. But the ironic thing being, I never had her in the first place.

I got up off my chair and dragged it over to my balcony. I shut the glass doors behind me and pushed my chair up against it so no one would bother me. I needed to be alone; I needed this quiet time to think. To regret. To mourn.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

When I woke up that morning I stayed in bed for an hour thinking about Leonhart. I had him calling me all night and sending me text messages that by 2am I had to turn my phone off from all the noise.

I had read all his messages telling me to call him and let him explain everything. But what was he going to explain? How was he going to explain that somehow fate had played a nasty trick and the guy I was falling for was the same guy that couldn't stand to be in the same room as me?

I ignored all of them; I needed to think about the situation. I needed a break.

So I took a walk outside after lunch. It was half term break and many school kids were making their way into town, going to the Mall and some even driving up to the beach. I wished I was heading out for the same reason, meeting Selphie and Irvine and driving down to the Mall to play the arcade games and watch a movie. I wished I had talked Seifer into driving us to the beach and having a barbeque while Selphie and I played volleyball.

Instead, I was walking through the busy streets with only on person on my mind. I wasn't enjoying my break; I was revelling in fear that in less than five days I'd have to return to school and in one of my first lessons I'd have to sit next to him. There was no way of avoiding Leonhart, or this predicament I was in.

My heart flipped every time I thought about facing him now knowing who he really was. And every time I remembered who he was, my eyes started watering. And the same question kept repeating in my head. _Why him?_

I hadn't noticed where I was walking to, I was kind of walking in a trance and letting my legs take lead. But somehow, I ended up back at school. The gates where open, I guessed that maybe teachers were coming in to get lessons sorted for the next week.

I walked into the school campus, making my way to the building. The foyer was pretty much deserted, I could tell peeping into the front reception that staff were in school.

I really didn't know what my subconscious wanted, but I found myself walking up towards the auditorium. Once I got to the doors I reached a shaking hand to its handle. Last night I was performing here wondering if my Renzokuken was sitting in the audience watching me. When the whole time he was beside me, acting along with me, dancing with me, and even stealing a kiss from me.

I bravely pulled open the door and walked in. The stage curtains were drawn back and the chairs had more or less been moved. There were only a couple of rows at the front that were still there facing the stage, proof of our performance. The backdrops had also been taken down only leaving the blue velvet curtain at the back exposed.

"Rinoa?" I heard someone call out to me. I turned around and saw Mr Nooj standing behind me wiping his wet hands across his jeans. He looked at me expectantly wondering what I was doing in school during a holiday.

"Hi Sir," I said to him smiling and taking a breath, "do you have time to talk?"

* * *

I sat there with Mr Nooj telling him the whole story of how I met Renzokuken online and became friends; he seemed to like the part about me writing stories. I told him about the first day with Leonhart and the pranks that followed. He didn't seem too happy about those. I went on to tell him about how me and Renzokuken planned to meet, but how I lost touch with him and feared that he was avoiding me. I told him about how my fear became a reality when I found out last night that Renzokuken was in actual fact Leonhart.

I told him how I was feeling. That I felt cheated by fate, upset that the person I was so fond of, ended up being someone who I didn't get along with. But talking to him, I realised I was more upset at the fact that Renzokuken didn't exist and never would.

"Do you want to hear my take on all this?" He asked me after I hadn't spoken in a while. I thought the silence was his way of making sure that I was completely finished.

I nodded for him to proceed to which he stretched his legs out in front of him before talking.

"Well from what you've told me, I don't think Renkoko-"

"Renzokuken," I corrected him.

"Er, yes, Renz and Squall are all that different." He said which resulted in me throwing him a questioning look. "You see, even though Squall was pulling pranks on you, he was actually helping you pull pranks on himself. So in some weird sort of way, he was helping you without even knowing it."

"Yeah, but if he knew who I was at the time, he wouldn't have helped me." I argued.

"I beg to differ. You said it yourself; he must have found out and started to get on your good books. Buying you lunch, sitting next to you, driving you to school. I've even seen him around you during rehearsals when he thinks no one is looking. He glances at you, making sure you're still in the room." He said and repositioned himself on his chair before continuing.

I bit my thumb nail considering what he was saying. It was true.

"I think if he had found out sooner, he would have helped you with your pranks and stopped his own."

"Maybe." I said not sure what to think now. I really doubted Leonhart was capable of going along with making himself look like a spectacle of ridicule.

"Rinoa, in the time you both spent together getting ready for the play, I noticed the development and improvement in your relationship. You both started smiling at each other, heck you were both even laughing at me at one point." He chuckled making me laugh.

"I guess." I replied keeping my answers short.

"Don't let this affect your perception of him now. He did show up at that dinner, he did feed you in the end, although it was burgers and fries." He said making me giggle again. "He saw past your actions, past your appearance when you first got here and he saw this Angel person you were online. For fairness, he deserves a chance for giving you a chance."

"He also gave Seifer another chance too." I added realising more of Leonhart's good qualities.

"There you go." Mr Nooj said brightly. "Squall isn't too bad."

"But I'm just confused." I said honestly.

"About?"

"Who do I like? Renzokuken or Leonhart?" I said my voice quivering. It was the question that was bugging me the most. Renzokuken was the nice guy that was always helping me out. But every time I saw Leonhart's face I couldn't see Renzokuken, I only saw Leonhart.

"Look in your heart, maybe there's a balance there. You can't see it now, but both identities have a connection." He said to me comfortingly. "Look there and you'll see who your heart really yearns for."

I smiled at him and wiped away a stray tear. "Neither of them."

Mr Nooj smirked at me and nodded his head. I was happy I came to talk to him. I had my answer now, it was simple and clear.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I couldn't believe I had been sitting on my balcony all this time and I still hadn't come to a solution. The sky was dark blue as twilight approached dimming out any traces of sunlight left and letting the moonlight flow in from above. The stars one by one were starting to shine brightly, though not many could be seen due to Deling's high pollution.

It had been a hot day, and now that dusk had fallen a cool breeze followed calming down the heat from the early morning.

I sat there on my chair with my head down looking at the stone slabs of my balcony. The cool breeze was blowing against my hair, some of which was tickling the back of my neck.

I heard a knock on the glass door behind me and realised Ellone probably came looking for me to see if I was alright. I hated that people always assumed you'd be suicidal if you ever had your heartbroken. I mean, c'mon I was stronger than that.

I decided it was probably better for me to go in now anyways; I could try calling Heartilly and see if she was ready to speak to me.

I stood up and turned around to the glass door to see Heartilly standing behind it. I had to blink from seeing her there as I absolutely did not expect it. She had ignored my calls and text messages, the last thing I expected was for her to be in my room.

I moved my chair out of the way as she opened the doors to the balcony coming in and shutting them tightly behind her.

She stood with her legs crossed, one foot in front of the other, and her hands clasped together. I could tell she was nervous, and to be honest, so was I. Though my nerves were playing up from the wonderment of why she was here.

"Hi." She croaked nervously.

"Hi." I replied back just the same.

"Ellone let me in." She bit down on her lower lip and looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't call you back." She apologised looking back up to me.

"It's fine." I said awkwardly, though I doubted I could have given any other answer or demanded an explanation.

"So you're…" She trailed off unable to complete her sentence.

"Yeah." I said knowing what she was asking. "And you're Angel…" I continued also unable to say it.

"When did you find out?" She asked softly, I almost didn't hear her from the loud thudding of my heart.

"When we were rehearsing at your place; you left your mailbox open." I explained to her and I could see her remembering back to the day. She started nodding and I gathered she had realised why I left off in such a hurry. "I went home to double check and… yeah…"

She bit her lower lip and walked over to my side of the balcony leaning over the railing.

The wind was blowing her hair back, her bangs moving across her forehead. The moonlight by this time was shining more brightly casting a glow over her face and neck.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked, although it sounded more like a demand.

I could hear the hurt in her voice, the pain she had to go through when Renzokuken 'disappeared' and having no explanation or answer from him. Just and ambiguous text one night informing her of a lost friendship.

"Because we didn't get along. I knew if I had told you then, you'd lose out on our online relationship." I replied.

"But after the day you found out, you didn't even contact me. I sent you so many emails, waited for you to come online and you didn't." She said looking straight at me. She wasn't talking to me, Leonhart. She was talking to Renzokuken.

"I couldn't. I had a hard time dealing with the fact that you were Angel_Wings. At first I just stayed clear of you. But then I realised that you were the same person and we just got off to a bad start." I explained hoping she'd understand my reasons.

"Was that it?" She asked almost as if she wasn't happy with my explanation.

I took a breath and walked behind her stopping when her back was in front of me. She moved her head slightly trying to look from the corner of her eye. I wanted wrap my arms around her, move her open hair to one side and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I knew if told you who I was, you'd be disappointed. So… I thought I could change your opinion about me." I said honestly. "But you kept wanting Renzokuken, and I guess I became jealous. I wanted you to like _me_."

She didn't reply. She just remained silent and I stood there waiting for her to say something. Do something. It was like that for a while, both of us unable to move, unable to talk, just thinking.

Finally she turned and looked at me while leaning her back against the railing. She looked at me in the eyes and bit her lip again before taking a deep breath and started speaking.

"I wanted Renzokuken, I didn't like you, Leonhart. We didn't get along, and I had no hopes of us ever getting along. I didn't need to; I had Renzokuken, he was the one who gave me support, respect, friendship. It didn't matter to me that you didn't like me." She revealed and I could see her eyes were glazed now, tears making their way to the surface of her eyes.

She swallowed before continuing. "But since Renzokuken disappeared, I saw a change in you. You weren't being the Leonhart I first met; you stopped pulling pranks, stopped speaking down to me. Instead you started to treat me like a friend, going out of your way to impress me, I guess." She said and I awkwardly shifted my eyes. I actually hadn't thought she noticed my intentions.

"Who do you want be? Because I don't want either Leonhart or Renzokuken." She tried saying through sobs. "Renzokuken's gone, he didn't exist. Every time I hear the name Leonhart I can't help but think of who you were when we first met." She explained through tears. She started using the sleeve of her cardigan to wipe away her tear stained cheeks.

I shook my head and sighed. Everything she was saying was what I went through when I found out who she was. All the confusion I faced, being torn between a friend I met online and a jerk I faced at school. The sadness I felt knowing that Angel_Wings didn't really exist, no matter how hard I tried, but that deep down she was Heartilly. And Heartilly would never accept me for who I was.

"I'm not either of those guys. They're just names. Appearances." I started. "When you met me online I was this guy you got along with, a friend. When you met me in school I was someone you found arrogant. But it was just circumstance, had we met in a different setting without anyone else interfering, we would have gotten along."

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"Because we met online first. Had we not met in school and decided to meet up in person, like we planned, we would have gotten along." I tried to get her to see my point.

"But we did meet in person and we didn't get along." She argued sniffing the leftover tears.

"That's because of Seifer and everyone else. If we planned to meet at the Mall, just the two of us, for sure we'd get along." I said hoping she now understood what I meant.

She nodded her head in agreement but didn't say anything, so I continued.

"After I started seeing the good in you, the good in Heartilly, I realised that you were the same person. Angel_Wings was someone I met online, had a great personality and I had tonnes of jokes with. How I met you face to face was all circumstantial, it didn't mean anything because I broke through your appearance and saw the Angel in you." I confessed.

It was like music to her ears as I confessed everything to her, I guess she never realised that I stopped seeing her as Heartilly or Angel_Wings.

"So, who do you want to be with?" She asked nervously toying with her fingernails.

"You." I said firmly and I could see her cheeks redden.

"Who am I?" She asked sternly still not looking at me.

"Rinoa." I answered just as easily.

She bit her lip again stopping herself from crying.

"Are you sure?" She asked though it seemed it was more for her closure than mine. "Because I don't want to be with Leonhart or Renzokuken."

"Who do you want to be with?" I asked stepping up closer to her until our bodies were touching. I took hold of her right hand and used my left to lift up her chin so she could look at me.

"The person you've been for the past three weeks." She said inaudibly as her voice broke from the emotion. She closed her eyes stopping herself from crying again.

"That person is Squall." I whispered to her softly.

She still had her eyes closed so I took my chance and went for it. It was a long shot, but what did I have to lose? If she didn't reciprocate my feelings, I'd find out sooner or later.

With her eyes shut firmly I looked into her delicate face, her cheeks stained with tears and her mouth slightly agape showing her clenched her teeth. The entire sky was complete dark by this time and moonlight had illuminated her face adding a white glow to her already pale skin.

"I love you Rinoa, always have, always will." I whispered softly to her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me in our little moonlit balcony. She threw her arms around my neck and hopped to her toes pushing her body against mine and finally meeting my lips with hers.

I held on to her tightly not wanting to let her go, I didn't want this moment to stop. I wanted it to continue forever; us in our own little time and space, enjoying one another without a care for anyone else. No one else was important.

She broke the kiss and breathed hard resting her forehead against mine before speaking.

"I love you… Squall." She finally said. I chuckled causing her to giggle along with me, our laughter and breathing bouncing off each other. Our bodies were obviously nervous; I was shaking whilst holding on to her, my breathing unsteady.

But it was all worth it.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"I love you… Squall." I finally said to him as I broke away from our kiss and rested my head against his.

My heart was pounding and my breathing was really unsteady. My insides felt like they were about to explode from all the emotion that was coursing through my body. My legs were shaking from the nerves and I could tell Squall was just as nervous from the way his hands were trembling as they held onto my waist.

He started laughing and I laughed along with him. It felt surreal that we were in this very position. From the start of school we had spent all our time and effort making each other's life miserable, yet here we were in each other's arms finding the long lost love we were both searching so eagerly for.

I guess it was fate.

Heartilly and Leonhart couldn't stand each other.

Angel_Wings and Renzokuken liked each other.

Rinoa and Squall loved each other.

It was just names. Appearances. By breaking through appearances, I not only saw past the ugly perception of Leonhart and found my friend Renzokuken, but I had also found my love – Squall.

And judging by the way Squall pulled me in closer and kissed me again, I knew he had also broke through Heartilly, and found his Angel – Rinoa.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Well there you have it, my second fic complete.

**I really hope you guys liked this story, i know it wasn't action packed, sex scenes, drug abuse every where, but you don't need all that to make a good story. ;)**

**I hope you all understood the end. If you didn't i'd be happy to explain so drop me a PM. Or any questions you have about this story etc.**

**I mentioned when i started this story, that its all based on appearances. This story was based on a relationship i made with someone, and i'm happy to say, after exchanging info between us, we're still really good friends. It's nice to know that there are people that don't judge you based on what media portrays or based on what they hear at school. And i know between me and n9neSTAR thats a two way thing. (Even if she is a bit Emo... JOKE! I love emos... kinda... maybe... lol ;) ).**

**I'd like to ask for two small things pwease! ^^ One, can you please review, its the last chapter and I'd love to know what you thought of the end. And two, can the people that always review, start writing their own fanfics so i have something to read? Please. =D**

**The thing is, i joined this site way back in February, and I read loads of fanfics, some so awesome (hence why it's on my favs), some alright, and sorry to say, some really shaddy!**

**But when i started writing fanfic myself, some of my fav authors would review and i'd be like WOW! So i'd like to read some of my reviewers work, people that have put this story on their favs etc.**

**Lastly, i'd like to thank the following people: **_Trev James, Crepusculo4ever, FaithFromTheMystik, xAshbellax, Galneryus, Whatever41269 (love this username), ObsessiveComplusiveValkyrie, Nagia Heartilly, effect20, Redcliffy1995, neko-chiidesu, Destiny-N, HopelessRomanticist, cheeriolord, Lunchbox Vanity, ANTI THE INFINTY HOLIC, sulou, Nilmade Lailindeiel, HopelessRomantic-x, Cloud Zen, Togeii, Yakusi Fuuku, SolanaSkylark._

**And to my fav authors: **_Freyjadour and 6jrz422 _**I was like 'wow' when you guys reviewed and it really motivated me.**

**Yeah, so i think thats all, yup no one else left to thank, everyone has been thanked. =D**

**Ok, ok, finally, my bwest fwend e8ghtMOON, who didnt do a thing to help me. God, crap friend or what.**

**Oh yeah, and n9neSTAR my ultimate best friend, who helped me with ideas, inspiration and motivation. Without her, i wouldnt have remained on this site, nor posted any of my stories. So you guys should read her stories and thank her too. She's really cool and i think her story deserves more hits and reviews, its probably better than my story anyway :p what with mean jerky Squall.**

**Anyways, i'll see you in my next story.**

**Niqsta.**


End file.
